SumWaRs: The Elite Force
by Pyaara Wala
Summary: 2 failing students, Tidus and Wakka look for a university, and are themselves invited to join the best college, Akina university! The college of SumWaRs. What is this? Why were THEY invited especially? FIND OUT! [CH 26 UP]
1. The Invitation

(Disclaimer): Cmon, I know I don't have to say this, but oh well. I don't own a single thing I'm talking about, I dont own FFX (i wish i did, lol) and none of their characters. I also don't own the initial D stuff i added, lol. Anyway, this is a fanfic, that is about the ffx CHARACTERS, not the story. So basically, nothing in the FFX game ever happened. (except the characters getting named by their parents, lol.) So, as you read in the summary, Tidus starts off looking for a college with his pal Wakka. Please read and enjoy!

Tidus was looking at the window in his high school.

"Man, I haven't even decided which college to go to, and the graduation is tommorow! Damnit!" thought Tidus. A figure came behind Tidus and smacked him hard.

"Ow!" yelled Tidus in anger. Tidus turned around in fury and saw his pal, Wakka.

"Damn you." said Tidus.

"Ah cmon, I was kidding and you know it, ya?" said Wakka.

"Very funny." said Tidus as he looked back out the window.

"So, uhhh, whacha up to?" asked Wakka. There was a moment of silence for a little while

"I dunno what to do. The graduation is tommorow. I mean, y'know, I'm finally graduating from Myougi High School, and I don't even know what university I wanna go to." said Tidus.

"Cmon! Just pick one!" said Wakka.

"Maybe I should just get an ordinary job." said Tidus.

"NO! We both will go to a GOOD university. Remember, the chicks?" said Wakka in a teasing tone.

"It's not like you'd get any, they all would come after...one person." said Tidus.

"Who?" asked Wakka curiously.

"You mean...you don't know? He was rated handsomest guy in the world!" explained Tidus.

"Really? Who? Tell me!" begged Wakka.

"Pay me 10 bucks first!" demanded Tidus.

"What are you crazy!? 10 bucks to know a stupid name? Ahhh forget it." said Wakka as he turned his back to Tidus.

"I know him too, you could get some tips from him on how to attract the girlz." said Tidus, trying to sound convincing.

"Fine, here, take it." said Wakka annoyingly as he gave Tidus a ten dollar bill.

"Thanks, so his name is...." said Tidus.

"WHO!!!???" yelled Wakka.

"ME! Haahahahaha! Fooled ya!" teased Tidus.

"AHHHH!!! YOU BASTERD!!!!" yelled Wakka in fury. Tidus started running away. 

"Get back here!" yelled Wakka as he ran after him.

---------------

"Well, I was thinking of going to Irohazaka university." said Tidus. Both Wakka and Tidus were at his house.

"Nah man, how about Akagi university? Sounds good, ya?" suggested Wakka.

"Hey! You DAMN kid! Get down here! Your mail is here. Get it before I throw it out into the trash!" yelled Tidus' dad from downstairs.

"Coming!" yelled Tidus.

"Shitty old man..." thought Tidus in anger.

"Ummm Tidus? Is your father always like that?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah. Ever since that day..." said Tidus. Tidus turned around, away from Wakka.

"Ummmm, Tidus? You okay?" said Wakka. Wakka looked over his shoulders and saw he was about to cry.

"Hey uhhh. I'm really sorry man, forget what I said. So, let's go get that mail." said Wakka.

"You...mind if you...get it for me?" asked Tidus in slight tears.

"No way, I'll get it in a flash." said Wakka. Wakka went down stairs and observed his house. It was a great mess. The tables were flipped and dirty and the sink was full of dishes. The place was so dirty that it was sickening.

"Man, I wonder how Tidus' everyday life is like?" wondered Wakka.

"And what happened on this...._day_?" wondered Wakka.

"Well, better get going." thought Wakka. Wakka went back upstairs.

"Yo! Good news, its a college letter. Let's see what it's..." Wakka stopped talking as soon as he saw which college the letter was from.

"What's wrong?" asked Tidus. Tidus went over to Wakka and saw the college letter.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Tidus.

"Could it be!!??" asked Tidus surprisingly.

"It seems so..." said Wakka.

"It's a letter from Akina university, the number one college on Earth for the arts of Summoners and Warriors. For short, people saw SumWaRs." explained Wakka.

"Why in the world would they send ME a letter, a stupid idiot who deserves to be a garbage man for life." thought Tidus. He took the letter and opened it up.

_Dear Tidus,_

_ Greetings, we have sent you a letter from Akina university. My name is Takumi, from the Warrior arts section. I_

_ have seen your grades in your school and see that they are not so pleasant. But do not worry, I am here to recruit_

_ you for the warrior arts section. You probably do not know about this university that much. I shall explain. We _

_ teach the arts of Summoning and Warriors. We have shortened it to SumWaRs. As you can see, SumWaRs is an _

_ entire group of elite summoners and warriors. There are many pairs of people. These pairs include one summoner_

_ and one warrior. The warrior acts as a guardian to the summoner. The main goal of a pair is to train strong enough_

_ and defeat a powerful monster that lurks around this universe. Luckily, it has not reached Earth yet, but it soon will._

_ That is why we have started SumWaRs to take out this monster. By the way, the name of this monster is "Yalgo." It is_

_ extremely power and quick. It may be small, but it's extremely powerful. So we, or I, as I should say, have seen you're_

_ skills as a warrior in a class you took a great deal of time ago. So I hereby invite you to come, and learn at Akina_

_ university as a Warrior. If you still feel unsatisfied, I will allow you to bring ONE friend with you. By the way, you_

_ DO need a sparring partner anyway. When you come here, you'll find out everything. Thank you for your cooperation._

_ From,_

_ Takumi_

_ **A**kina **U**niversity **R**ecruitment **A**ssociation_

*Authors Notes*

Sup yall. so did you like it so far? Hope you did, Cause I really put some effort in it. Sorry if it was short, the others will be longer. I obviously will get no readers attracting unless I put up at least 3 chapters before I publish this. So don't worry, you got 2 more chapters of excitement. and I will DEFINATELY update if I get reviews. So maybe at LEAST 5 reviews would make me happy and I'll update. Don't worry, this is just the beginning, it gets SOOO much better. And for you ffx players, you could just guess who one of the summoners will be. Well, I got one message for you all that I want you to hear loud and clear. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Test Fight

Disclaimer: Sup. Please, need reviews. Well, This one will be long. Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS ENTIRE FANFIC! Well, I bet Tidus is happy for getting to go to Akina. Enjoy! Oh yeah, if you need to contact me, my email address is pyaara_wala@hotmail.com.

"I think I'm in heaven..." said Tidus dreamily.

"Wow, Are you really that good at fighting, that a place like, Akina would want you?" asked Wakka. Tidus awoke from his dreamily mood.

"Heh. Of course I am!" said Tidus with confidence.

"Don't try and mock me or I'll beat you sooo bad that it won't even be funny." threatened Wakka in a jokingly angry voice.

"Haha! Well, obviously I'm strong. So, you wanna be the person that comes with me? He said I could bring a sparring partner." asked Tidus.

"Do I ever! Of course I'll go! Akina is like a legend! I also heard they got the fine chicks." said Wakka.

"I'm in! So, let's go to Akina!" said Tidus cheerfuly.

"Ya!" yelled Wakka. The smile on Tidus' face faded.

"But how are we gonna get there?" asked Tidus.

"My old man will never let me go to a far place like Akina. I'll have to dorm." said Tidus.

"Don't worry, I'll convince your old man. And someone like him? I really don't want him driving. So I'll get my car." said Wakka.

"Thanks." said Tidus.

"Hey, did ya forget? I also wanna go as bad as you do." said Wakka.

"Right on!" cheered Tidus. 

"I'll just stay up here and you talk to him." suggested Tidus.

"Alright." agreed Wakka. Wakka went downstairs to talk to Jecht, Tidus' father. 

"What do you want? Ready to leave?" asked Jecht impolitely.

"Sure I am! I'm ready to leave, and never come back for a year or two." said Wakka.

"Great, now go." said Jecht.

"But, Tidus is coming with me." said Wakka. 

"Oh man!" said Jecht, stretching.

"Where does that runt want to go now?" asked Jecht as he was stretching.

"Him and I are going to Akina university." Wakka told Jecht.

"WHAT!!??" yelled Jecht,

"I can't let him go THAT far. How the hell did he even get admitted to that paradise." said Jecht.

"Take a look, gramps." said Wakka as he handed Jecht the Akina admission paper.

"Damn...I never knew he was powerful." said Jecht.

"Me neither." agreed Wakka.

"Hah! Bullshit! I don't believe this, he can't be that strong." said Jecht.

"Hmmm, I WAS wondering that too, wanna test him out?" asked Wakka.

"Uhhh, yeah. How about this, I'll let you two go, IF you both can beat me in a fight." said Jecht.

"Ah, this one's gonna be tough!" said Wakka with a slight fear.

"Heh. Well I am, Jecht!" said Jecht as he was stretching his neck in a leftward position.

"Alright, it's a deal! I'll go tell Tidus." said Wakka. Wakka turned towards the stairs and ran up the stairs to Tidus' room.

"Tidus!" said Wakka.

"So, whats the news, Wakka?" asked Tidus curiously.

"Your dad said we could go, on one condition." said Wakka.

"What's that?" asked Tidus.

"We both have to fight your dad, and beat him." said Wakka.

"Hmmm, well, I didn't really FIGHT him for real, but..." said Tidus.

"Yeah I know, but you did fight him a few times cuz he slapped you or whatever, ya?" said Wakka.

"Yeah, whatever." said Tidus.

"So, we'll fight him right now, and head off tommorow, okay man?" asked Wakka.

"Sure." said Tidus. They both headed downstairs to fight Jecht. Tidus had his brotherhood, a blue crystal sword that was extra powerful due to its waterstrike. It was very sharp on one side and the other was perfectly straight. Wakka had his blitzball, it might seem like a regular playing ball, but due to Wakka's enormous strength, it could be as strong as a bullet.

"So, you ready?" asked Jecht. Tidus and Wakka looked left and Jecht was standing in the kitchen.

"Are you always standing in that same spot?" asked Wakka.

"Very funny, tall hair boy. Let's do this." said Jecht. Tidus nodded and all three of them went outside in their backyard to fight.

"Alright, the rules are simple, we can't fight to death, of course. So we will fight for 1 full minute and the one who has higher HP wins. Status ailimentations cannot be used in this battle since we don't have any remedies. The only moves that may be used would obviously be movement, attacking, and defending. The 3 basic rules that make a fight, a fight." explained Jecht.

"Sounds good." said Wakka.

"kay, I'm game." said Tidus.

"I'll go first." volunteered Wakka. Wakka stepped up with his blitzball.

"Okay, let's see who's better." said Jecht. Jecht took out his spear. It wasn't that long. It was about 40 cm long and 1 inch thick. It had a sharp metal end to it. 

"Start!" declared Tidus. Wakka first started off with an aeriel jump attack. He jumped into the air and threw his blitzball at Jecht. But Jecht used his spear to hit it back into Wakka's face. Wakka then dashed at Jecht, who had his spear ready. As soon as Wakka made it in front of Jecht, Jecht attacked, but missed. Wakka was gone. Jecht looked up, just to see his foe throw a blitzball straight into his face.

30 Seconds Left...

Wakka then got back onto the ground and waiting for Jecht's reaction. Jecht recovered very quickly and gestured a "bring it."

"I'll show you, old man!" thought Wakka. Wakka threw his blitzball multiple times but Jecht knocked them all back into his face. Last, Wakka threw his blitzball as hard as he can and he knew he was going to get hit. So he dodged in time. Jecht looked all around and couldn't find Wakka. Wakka appeared behind him and grabbed his neck. Wakka got him in a neckhold, trying to get him to surrender. But Jecht used his elbow to elbow Wakka as hard as he can into his stomach. Wakka went flying 3 feet away.

"Time's Up!" declared Tidus.

"Alright, lemme determine the HPs." said Tidus.

"Damnit. Wakka has 170 HP and Jecht has 620 HP." said Tidus.

"Hah! Pathetic fools." taunted Jecht.

"But! How can that be! I know I hurt him good." said Wakka. 

"I've been in training, If you want to know, I have 700 HP." said Jecht.

"WHAT!!!???" yelled Tidus and Wakka at the same time.

"Yup, I know my kid well, he should have at MOST 240 HP. And as a result of this fight, I saw you would have 370 HP." explained Jecht.

"Hmmm, if my kid only has 240 HP, why the hell would Akina recruit him. A very good fighter would have at LEAST 650 HP, but his is so low. I wonder...could....it BE!!!!????" wondered Jecht.

"You damn old man! I will show you my REAL HP. There's no way I can have 240 HP." threatened Tidus.

"I'm sure of it, he definately DOES have 240 HP. But could it possibly be, that...he has hidden strength within him?" said Jecht.

"Ready? Fight!" declared Wakka.

"I'll show him!" thought Tidus angrily. Tidus dashed at Jecht first and struck him fast with his brotherhood. Plenty of blood came sprouting out of Jecht.

"Damn, he's fast." said Jecht. Jecht that used the wooden end of his sword to trip Tidus but Tidus jumped into the air just in time. Tidus dashed at Jecht and jumped off him.

"Oh shit! Is it energy rain!? I'm in no position to defend!" thought Jecht. A lot of visible energy swirled around Tidus' sword and all that energy went straight to Jecht.

"Damn!" thought Jecht. All the blasts hit Jecht head on and made an explosion.

"Hah! That should've taken out at least 300 HP." said Wakka to himself.

30 seconds left....

When the smoke cleared, Jecht was standing there, weakened.

"Damnit, he definately has strong hidden powers. I'd say his HP rose by about 80. But, that's impossible!" thought Jecht.

"HP can only increase if a healing item or magic is used, but not a single item has been used." thought Jecht.

"I'd better let him win. I want him to train, at Akina. I want him to be strong, just like his old man." thought Jecht calmly. Tidus was ready to do a spiral cut.

"Well, that's his favorite one, I guess he got me good." thought Jecht. Jecht stood there, defenseless. Tidus did a spiral jump and did a heavy slash on Jecht.

"Ugh." said Jecht weakly.

"Time's Up!" declared Wakka.

"What in the world! Tidus' HP is 320 and Jechts is 170. But how?" said Wakka.

"Heh, looks like you won, son." said Jecht.

"Huh? That's...the first time he ever called me....son." thought Tidus joyfully. 

"I guess I'll let you both go." said Jecht.

"REALLY!!??" yelled Wakka and Tidus at the same time.

"Sure." said Jecht weakly.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" yelled Wakka and Tidus as they high fived.

*Author's Notes*

So, like this chapter? I tried to make it as long as I can, sry if you still thought it was short. Oh yeah, just in case if you're wondering, they can tell someone's HP by how injured and fine they look. Don't ask me how, lol. I think Jecht said it, but usually, fine warriors have around 700 HP. Might not seem much, but HP actually DOES have an important role in this fanfic so pay attention. Oh yeah, I still haven't put this fanfic up, cuz I dun want to only put up 1 chapter. So if you reviewed, thanks, but I dunno if anyone reviewed yet. (cuz its not up, lol.) well, same message here: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Off to Akina

Disclaimer: Sup again, like I said before, I just published this fanfic so I dunno if you reviewed yet. Thanks a lot if you did. Oh yeah forget the annoying line. I dont own anything I talk about. Not a single thing, got it? Good. Not talking to you, readers, talking to the people who need to see that damn line. well, anyway, I apoligize if you think its short, ill try dis one long. It's hard to write a fic y'know. =(. well, enjoy!

Tidus was packing his bags with clothes, food, and money.

"I wonder, if dad will...miss me. Gosh, I never called him _dad_ before. I think...I'm beginning to like him a little." thought Tidus.

"We wouldn't have been so apart...if that _day_ never happened..." Tidus thought with a little frustration.

"DAMNIT!" yelled Tidus as he punched his suitcase as hard as he can. Tidus took his bags downstairs and met up with Wakka, who had his 300zx in front of his house.

"Wow! You had a 300zx!?" asked Tidus with excitement.

"Sure I did! I've had it for a long time, ya?" said Wakka. Tidus was checking out the car in all different views. The front, back, left, and right.

"TIDUS!" yelled Wakka.

"Sorry, what is it?" asked Tidus.

"We better get going, say goodbye to your dad, you won't be seeing him for a couple of months, ya?" said Wakka.

"Right." said Tidus.

"Uhhh, I'll be waiting in the car, I already said goodbye." said Wakka.

"Okay." said Tidus.

"Dumbass..." Tidus thought in his mind as he looked at Wakka go in his car. Tidus walked into his house and saw Jecht counting some money in the living room.

"Here, take all this money. It's 50 thousand bucks. Spend it wisely." said Jecht. Tidus took the money from him and put it in his backpack.

"Ummm, so, I'm leaving..." said Tidus, hoping his dad would reply peacefully.

"Tidus, let me tell you something." said Jecht.

"What is it?" asked Tidus.

"I can tell...I know why, Akina, the ultimate university wanted YOU to go to their college." said Jecht.

"Well, they said I was strong, so I guess I am." said Tidus.

"Don't you even remember what I said before? You only have 240 HP at max." said Jecht.

"I don't believe that!" Tidus said in a harsher voice.

"Trust me, I know more than that. An 19 year old kid like you can never think what a 28 year old like me can think. I know more about Warrior arts than you do." said Jecht.

"I don't care, I'm going there to learn, and become strong." said Tidus.

"Let me get to the point. If you remember, at the end of the fight, Wakka said you had 320 HP. Just think, you didn't heal with magic or items, how did you increase your HP?" preached Jecht. Tidus stood there, trying to think.

"Come to think of it, I DID feel stronger during the fight than before and after the fight. I was just...so determined to go to Akina." said Tidus.

"Well, it can only mean one thing." said Jecht.

"What?" asked Tidus curiously.

"You...have hidden powers." said Jecht.

"What!? Me!? How do you know!?" asked Tidus in a high voice.

"I can sense it. You see, in our, Sakegura family, there was always a rumor that the one that will have hidden powers, shall end world suffering." said Jecht.

"You mean...I, a no better than failing student, will end world suffering." said Tidus.

"Well, fine, if you want to put it that way." said Jecht.

"Gimme a break!" said Tidus.

"It's true. That is why I want you to go to Akina. I do not know how they know about your hidden strength, but somehow, they do. This is why I want you to go to Akina. I want you to seek you powers, and let them emerge. If you are able to control at LEAST, 30% of that power..." said Jecht.

"Quit leaving me in suspense! Tell me!" demanded Tidus.

"You will have over 1500 HP." said Jecht.

"ARE YOU NUTS!!!!????" yelled Tidus.

"Go. Go to Akina, find your place in this world." said Jecht.

"Fine, but I still don't believe you." said Tidus.

"Heh, you've always been like this, Tidus." said Jecht.

"So, you're actually leaving?" asked Jecht.

"What do you think? Old man? No, Dad?" said Tidus. 

"Come here, son." said Jecht. They both hugged.

"It feels great, I've never been hugged by my dad for several years!" thought Tidus.

"Thanks dad, call up anytime." said Tidus.

"Later, don't hurt youself, stupid kid." said Jecht.

"No way, old man." said Tidus. They both smiled at their funny remarks. Tidus got into the car with Wakka.

"Oh, almost forgot." said Tidus. Tidus took his suitcase and put it in the trunk.

"Alright, Later Dad!" said Tidus.

"See ya." said Jecht. Tidus got back into the 300zx with Wakka.

"A sparring partner like that 19 year old friend he got, it's definate that he'll learn how to control ALL his strength. But I still wonder, how does Akina university know of this? Could it be, this...Takumi?" wondered Jecht.

--------2 days later----------

Tidus stretched a lot as he was getting out of the 300zx. 

"Enough stretching, blondie, we're at Akina university." said Wakka.

"Okay okay." said Tidus as he got out.

"So where are we........" Tidus paused and gasped as he saw Akina.

"IT'S HUGE!!!!" yelled Tidus.

"Yeah, I knew it was enormous, but I never expected it to be THIS enormous!" agreed Wakka. Their were tall buildings everywhere. All there was, were buildings and buildings that never ended.

"I don't even know where to start!" said Tidus with excitement.

"But...wait a minute." said Tidus.

"Why? Let's go see this...Takumi." said Wakka.

"Don't tell me we are gonna have to skip building to building just to get to one class." said Tidus.

"Well, yeah, you do. But don't worry, it's not long." said Wakka.

"It better not be long, or I swear I'll..." Tidus was cut off.

"Besides, that walking is good for exercising, ya? Gotta be physically fit to be a good warrior. Also, if we can get dates, we can walk with them to classes." said Wakka.

"Y'know, Wakka, I'm nervous." said Tidus.

"Ah cmon, it's just a college." said Wakka.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, this...SumWaRs, could it be dangerous." asked Tidus.

"It won't be dangerous. It is our role to protect our summoner. We are in the _WaRs_ part, meaning Warriors." said Wakka.

"We act as guardians, it's simple, really." said Wakka.

"I guard...a summoner? Who will I get? I wonder..." thought Tidus.

"Hmmm, It'll be awesome if I guard a cute summoner girl." thought Wakka with a dreamily smile on his face. Wakka turned to look at Tidus.

"Hey Tidus, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Wakka.

"No, let's go see Takumi. I want to learn more about Akina and SumWaRs." said Tidus as he walked towards the entrance.

"You're no fun you lazy bum!!!" yelled Wakka.

"W...wait for me!!!" cried Wakka. Wakka ran after Tidus as he went to the entrance.

*Authors Notes*

I really hope you like my fic so far. I'm working so hard to make this one a success. If you noticed, my other fics sucked, like Spira's drastic change. Don't even bother with that trash. This one hits the spot. Sorry, Yuna fans but I couldn't have her in this one. She's DEFINATELY 100% I'M CERTAIN that she will come in chapter 4. Sorry, but I'm not gonna move on to chapter 4 until I get at LEAST 5-8 reviews. Or maybe I will. Well, see you then! and once again, my favorite line! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. Meeting Yuna

Disclaimer: Sup yall. I saw dat I got no reviews yet and I'm pretty mad. But, oh well, cuz I did just post this at 1 AM so its not such a big deal. oh yeah, I dun own anything or anyone in this fanfic, im just making it for fun (and 4U guys and girlz) Well anyway, Yuna fans! Here she comes! Dont worry, this fic has plenty of romance too, so just be patience. This chap will have plenty of romance. aiiight, enough bullshit, enjoy!

Tidus opened the doors and went inside. Along came Wakka.

"Umm...Wakka? How much more big is this thing?" asked Tidus. There were 16 elevators and 24 sets of stairs. There were people everywhere and more than enough security guards. There were at least 6 security guards at each entrance to a different section, even to the bathrooms.

"Whoa! I dunno! This place is one big place, ya?" said Wakka.

"Well, whatever, let's find Takumi." said Tidus.

"Wow, you talking bout him as if you know him already." said Wakka. Tidus started walking towards one of the security guards.

"Damn you! Hold your chocobos and wait for me!!!!" yelled Wakka. He ran after Tidus as they approached the security guard standing in front of an elevator.

"Yo!" said Tidus.

"What can I do for you two?" asked the security guard.

"Uhhh, we ne..." Tidus was cut off.

"I'll tell him, your too stupid." Wakka told Tidus.

"We need to speak with some...Takumi, right now." said Wakka.

"Takumi!? You can't just barge in here and say you want to speak to the cheif!" yelled the security guard.

"But...he called us here." said Wakka.

"You callin' me stupid? You big oaf!" Tidus told Wakka.

"I have a letter, that he sent." said Tidus.

"Bring it here, son" said the security guard. The security guard read the letter and his eyes widened.

"Wow, you must be pretty important that they'd let you into SumWaRs. Now go, he's on floor 60, the highest floor, excluding the attic and roof." said the security guard.

"Damn! This place is enormous!!!" cried Wakka.

"Well, let's go." said Tidus as he pushed the elevator button.

"Wait, I wanna explore!" said Wakka. Tidus turned around from the elevator to look at Wakka.

"What are you crazy!? Let's get to the main reason we're here first." said Tidus.

"I don't care about you, go on ahead, I'm exploring." said Wakka.

"Fine!" said Tidus as he turned back to the elevator. When the elevator opened, Tidus went inside and pushed the floor 60 button. The elevator closed.

"Hmm, this will take some time. Since this place is huge, many people will come into the elevator from each floor. Darn." said Tidus. The elevator stopped on floor 8 and the door opened.

"WHAT THE!!!???" Tidus thought with a surprised look. A really beautiful girl came inside. She was wearing a white dress and her skirt was navy blue with beautiful white flowers on it. She had a black bra that was partially showing and a yellow bow on her back.

"She's....so beautiful." thought Tidus dreamily.

"There's no one here...should I ask her out?" thought Tidus.

"NO! Hell no! I just saw her, I can't ask her out!" thought Tidus. The elevator closed and started moving again to the 60th floor. Tidus just kept staring at her the whole way.

"Cmon you fool! Just ask her name!" thought Tidus.

"Ummm....h..h...hi." said Tidus.

"Hello." said the girl as she looked at him.

"Okay, that was enough, now shut up!" thought Tidus.

"No! That was nothing! Go on!" thought Tidus with a tensed look.

"Umm...so..uh...." said Tidus.

"My name is....uh....T....Tidus. W...What's...your name?" asked Tidus who was freaking out.

"Hi Tidus, I'm Yuna." said the girl.

"Yeah, cool....name. So....what are you....here for?" asked Tidus.

"You idiot! Just mind your own business!" thought Tidus.

"I'm a summoner, Cheif Takumi called me in to be assigned a warrior." said Yuna.

"Wha!!! Could she be....the summoner I'll guard!!!!????" Tidus thought with a face of hope.

"What are you here for?" asked Yuna.

"I..uhhhh was also called by Takumi to be assigned....a s..summoner. I'm a warrior." said Tidus.

"That's nice." said Yuna.

"Gosh, she's so hot and sexy!" thought Tidus as he looked at her partially showing black bra. The elevator stopped on the 60th floor and they both got out Yuna went to the glass doors that had a sign saying _Takumi: Akina University Cheif_ and opened it.

"Come on." said Yuna as she held the door open for Tidus.

"R..Right, thanks." thanked Tidus. Both Tidus and Yuna went inside and saw a man sitting on a chair in front of a desk. The desk had many papers and files. There was also a computer.

"Welcome, Yuna. And who may you be?" asked the man.

"I'm Tidus and you called me here through this letter." said Tidus as he handed the man the letter.

"Oh, it's you, Tidus. The one with the hid...." the man stopped.

"Never mind, I'm Takumi, cheif executive of Akina university. Nice to meet you, Tidus." greeted Takumi with his hand out.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too, Takumi." said Tidus.

"I said a friend can come, did you choose that option?" asked Takumi.

"Yes sir, I did. But Wakka went exploring, don't mind him, he's always like this." said Tidus.

"Natural for a newcomer. Anyway, Yuna, I called you to assign you a warrior and you are aware of that right?" asked Takumi.

"Yes sir, I am aware." said Yuna.

"Good, I'll look inside my book to see who your warrior is." said Takumi.

"Please god, make me her warrior! I'll do anything for you later on!" thought Tidus with a tense face. Takumi flipped through his book and stopped at a page. He put his finger on the page and was looking through the columns of pairs.

"Alright, Yuna, your warrior is uh....huh!?" said Takumi

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna.

"Pretty lucky, you two came in at the same time. Yuna, your warrior is Tidus, this fellow right next to you." said Takumi.

"THANK YOU GOD!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I'LL PAY YOU ALL THE MONEY I HAVE, I PROMISE!!!" thought Tidus with a dreamy face.

"Wow Tidus, guess we were destined to be in the same pair, I know we did this before, but nice to meet you, Warrior Tidus." said Yuna cheerfully as she held her hand out.

"S...Sure, no prob!" said Tidus as he shook her hand. Tidus kept his hand on her hand for a while.

"Ohh....so soft! She's so perfect!" thought Tidus.

"Ummm, Tidus?" said Yuna.

"Yes..." said Tidus as if he was in a dream.

"Your...hand?" said Yuna with a little disappointment. 

"Oh, I'm SO sorry." apoligized Tidus as he quickly put his hand back down.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! Don't make her think as if you wanna rape her!!!!!!!" thought Tidus.

"Well you two, sorry, but I can't assign any task yet because Tidus just came here today. If you mind, Yuna, I can assign you an experience warrior so that you can start your missions." suggested Takumi.

"NOOOO!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!" thought Tidus with a loss of hope.

"No, I don't mind. I kinda like Tidus anyway." said Yuna with a big smile on her face.

"WHAT!!!??? Did she really mean that? But it what kind of way? I better not ask or she would REALLY think I wanna rape her." thought Tidus in a heavy meditation.

"Th...Thanks, Yuna. So, wanna go have some...coffee? To get to know eachother?" invited Tidus with slight fear.

"Sure. I really DO want to know all about my warrior." said Yuna. Tidus nodded with joy.

"Oh yeah, Tidus?" called Takumi.

"Yes, sir?" asked Tidus.

"Tell your friend...uh...." said Takumi.

"Wakka." answered Tidus.

"Yes, Wakka. Tell your friend Wakka to come see me. I will also assign him a summoner. Don't worry you two, there'll be plenty of time to get to know each other before you start missions." said Takumi

"Okay, thank you, sir." said Tidus.

"Thank you, sir." said Yuna.

"Please you two, call me Takumi. Consider me an average friend instead of a high general or something.

"We will, thank you again, Takumi." said Yuna.

"Sure thing, pal." said Tidus. Both Tidus and Yuna headed back out the double doors and into the elevator.

"So, where to?" asked Yuna.

"Ummm, before we go for coffee, you mind if I get Wakka and then you could show us around?" asked Tidus.

"Sure. I'll even pick up my 2 best friends, Rikku and Lulu." said Yuna.

"Thanks, Yuna." said Tidus.

"Hey, think of me as a friend now, and not just a working assistant." said Yuna.

"Okay. Um...thanks." said Tidus. 

"Ah man! I don't even know where that big oaf is! I hope he got his cell phone turned on." said Tidus. He took out his cell phone and began dialing a number.

"_Hello?_" said Wakka on the phone.

"Yeah, Wakka?" said Tidus.

"_Yeah? Where are you?_" asked Wakka.

"I'm in the elevator, which floor are you on? I'll come pick you up." said Tidus.

"_Uhhh. I think I'm on floor 32. I was just checking out their department store._" said Wakka.

"What the hell are you doing there? Well, anyway, I'm coming, floor 32. Go to the elevator." said Tidus.

"_Ah, alright. Why do you always ruin the...._" Tidus shut the phone off before Wakka could finish.

"Sorry Yuna, but Wakka is a real idiot." said Tidus, looking at Yuna.

"Ah, who cares. So, what's Wakka like?" asked Yuna.

"You could just ask, what's he NOT like. Wakka is just a big oaf who is real stupid. He is kinda nice though. He never actually let me down in any kind of situation, so I guess you can call him a nice guy." explained Tidus.

"He seems nice." commented Yuna.

"So uhhh...what kind of people are Rikku and uhh...Lulu, I think." said Tidus.

"Oh they are such great people. Lulu is going into the summoner arts and Rikku's going to the warrior arts. Rikku's pretty strong. She might look like an ordinary cute girl but she is very powerful, especially against machina fiend." explained Yuna.

"Wow." commented Tidus.

"I'd say she has about 400 HP. Pretty good for her age, y'know." said Yuna.

"WHAT!!?? 400 HP!! But dad told me I only had 240 HP. How could a girl have more HP than me. Heck, over 150 HP more than me!?" Tidus wondered with surprise.

"What about Lulu? How good is she?" asked Tidus.

"Well, she's not exactly the one to fight normally. She doesn't heal that much either, so she uses items. Usually, summoners use white magic abilities. Unlike her, she uses black magic." explained Yuna.

"Uhhh, black...magic?" asked Tidus with curiousity.

"There are two kinds of magic, white and black. The powers of light and dark. White magic is mostly focused on healing and protecting, as black magic is the opposite. Black magic focuses on elemental attacks at different levels. It is also known greatly for the causes of powerful status ailiments." explained Yuna.

"Hmmm, interesting." said Tidus.

"Don't worry, you'll find out a lot more when you get to know her." said Yuna.

"Yuna, what are you? White or black magic?" asked Tidus.

"I mastered the arts of white magic. I heal and support my allies. Although I am kinda weak at strength..." said Yuna with slight shame.

"Don't worry, It's my job to do the attacking. You just heal as I kick ass, right?" asked Tidus.

"Well, I guess so. But it's not that simple. We can easily get knocked out and recovering takes valuable time off our hands. Especially if you're facing a strong adversary." said Yuna.

"Boy, you sure are smart." complimented Tidus.

"Thanks. Don't worry too much, you'll learn a lot. But you might want to be careful, I only have about 120 HP." said Yuna.

"Phew, finally someone has lower HP than me. " thought Tidus with relief.

"But I still don't believe I have 240 HP. That shitty old man must've fooled me just so he can annoy me. But wait...he said something. I remember, about me having some...hidden powers. I'm really interested now." thought Tidus.

"Don't worry, I got your back." said Tidus. Yuna nodded and smiled. The elevator door opened and Wakka was sitting on a bench near the elevator.

*Authors Notes*

Lol, never realized it, but I made this one the longest out of the rest so far. Well, did you like it? If you did, or not, please review. Looks like something's brewing between Tidus and Yuna. Trust me, it's not just Tidus, Yuna is mad hot. For those who never played FFX or FFX-2, go look up her pictures. You'll fall in love with her immediately. Well anyways mite take some time before I get chp 5 up. but I definately need reviews or I will be mad discouraged to continue this fanfic. Ill need at LEAST 8. I'm hoping 10. well anyway, this leaves a special message guys and girlz and you know it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: Sup again. I got some reviews and im real happy. Even though I only got 2 I'm still happy. Maybe some people reviewed but the site didn't update yet. Well, anyway, thx for reviews and here comes chp 5. Oh yeah, I don't own anything or anyone in this fic that I talk about aiight? Good. Well, enjoy!

"What's up with you, man? I was having fun at that store!" yelled Wakka.

"Just shut up. Takumi told me to tell you to meet him at any time you'd like. He has to assign you a summoner." said Tidus.

"Oh okay, So, did you get a summoner yet?" asked Wakka. Tidus looked at Yuna.

"Yeah, this is Yuna, the summoner I'm guarding." said Tidus with pride. Wakka looked at Yuna and was surprised.

"Damn! She's hot!? I bet Tidus is going for her...that basterd." thought Wakka as he looked at Yuna.

"Hi Yuna, I'm Wakka." greeted Wakka with his hand out. 

"I'm Yuna, Tidus told me all about you." said Yuna. They shook hands.

"Oh...he did..." said Wakka as he had an angry look towards Tidus. Tidus saw Wakka's stare and Tidus immediately looked away and started whistling.

"That noob, I bet he told her all kinds of...BULLSHIT!!" thought Wakka.

"Well, I was thinking of picking up my friends, Rikku and Lulu. Both Rikku and Lulu WERE called in by Takumi anyway. Wakka was also called in, so why don't we pick them up and head back to floor 60? Sound good?" suggested Yuna.

"Uhh, Sure!" agreed Tidus.

"No prob, ya?" agreed Wakka. They all went back into the elevator. Yuna pushed the floor 22 button and the elevator door closed. There was a moment of silence until Wakka talked.

"So, Yuna." asked Wakka.

"Yeah?" answered Yuna.

"Mind explaining me, like what summoners are? I know what warriors are. But summoners..." said Wakka.

"Don't worry, Wakka. Ask Takumi, he knows A LOT more than I do." said Yuna.

"Wow, she's so....cheerful. I really think I'm in love." thought Tidus as he gazed at Yuna. The elevator opened at the 3 of them walked to a pharmacy. There were 2 girls behind a cash register in the store. One of them had blond hair, and was wearing an orange shirt with VERY short green shorts. She was a very beautiful, but young girl who was extremely active and cheerful. The other girl wasn't as beautiful, but she was a little beautiful. She had a black dress that started a little below a shoulders and the sleeves almost completely covered her hands. She had purple nail polish on and some braids of hair. Her hair was in braids and the top of her hair had many clips. Her thighs were able to be seen a little and she had MANY belts at the bottom of her dress.

"Wakka, Tidus, this is Lulu in the black dress, and Rikku in the orange shirt." said Yuna. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!! SHES SOOO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!" thought Wakka with his mouth hanging open as he was looking at Lulu. 

"Nice to meet you, Tidus and Wakka." said Rikku. Rikku shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Rikku." said Tidus.

"I'm Lulu." said Lulu as she shook Tidus' hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tidus." said Tidus as he shook her hand.

"Hello, Wakka." said Lulu as she had her hand out.

"What should I do!? Shake her hand you dumbass!!! But not too hard!!!" thought Wakka. Wakka shook her hand and quickly pulled away. Luckily, Lulu didn't notice anything.

"YOU IDIOT!!! That was a perfect chance to feel her soft skin. YOU SUCK!!!" thought Wakka with a tense face.

"So Lulu, and Rikku. We were planning on going to see Takumi since you two and Wakka need to see Takumi to be assigned partners. So why don't we all go together. Wakka and I are still new here so we have plenty of questions anyway." said Tidus.

"Okay, Let's go!" said Lulu.

"By the way, Yunie. Is Tidus your warrior?" asked Rikku.

"Yes, he is." said Yuna.

"Hmmm, kinda cute. Both Tidus and Yuna look like a CUTE couple. Anyway, I wonder who I'll get. It better be a CUTE guy!" thought Rikku with joy.

"Aw bummer, guys aren't often summoners. So does this mean I'll get stuck with a girl?" thought Rikku with disappointment. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu starting heading back to the elevator.

"W...wait you three!" cried Rikku as she ran after them. They all got into the elevator and Yuna pushed the 60th floor button. The door of the elevator closed and started heading up. Soon, they reached floor 60.

"Wonder what he's like." said Wakka as he opened the glass door that was labeled_ Cheif Takumi_. 

"Well, come in! I needed to see you all anyway." said Takumi.

"So, how've ya been?" Takumi asked Rikku and Lulu.

"Great." said Lulu.

"Never better!" said Rikku.

"That's great. So you ready to here your warrior, Lulu?" asked Takumi

"Sure. That's what I'm here for anyway, remember?" said Lulu.

"Right well, let's see." said Takumi. Takumi took out his book that was labeled _SumWaRs: Pairs_. He flipped to a certain page and stopped. The glass door opened and someone came in. He was wearing a hot pink and purpleish uniform and had blonde hair. It was easy to tell he was Al Bhed.

"Sir, you called me in didn't you?" asked the man.

"Right, I need to assign you a warrior, Gippal." said Takumi.

"Wow, a male summoner? Not many around in this university. Wait a minute, could he be...my summoner?" thought Rikku. with hope.

"He's pretty cute." thought Rikku, looking at Gippal. 

"Alright Lulu...your warrior will be...Wakka." said Takumi.

"YES!!!! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!!!!" thought Wakka with a joyous smile.

"We already introduced eachother earlier, there's no need for it now, right Wakka?" asked Lulu.

"S..Sure." said Wakka.

"And Rikku, your summoner will be Gippal." said Rikku.

"Nice to meet you Rikku, I'm Gippal." greeted Gippal. It looked like Gippal had some interest in Rikku.

"Hi Gippal, I'm...Rikku." said Rikku as she blushed a little.

"Damn, she's hot. She's an Al Bhed. I can tell, we all have the same eyes." thought Gippal as he was staring at Rikku.

"So uh...Cheif Takumi?" said Wakka.

"Please, call me Takumi. What is it?" asked Takumi.

"Well, as you know, Tidus and I are new...and uh... we would like...." Wakka was cut off.

"You want to know everything about this university and SumWaRs?" asked Takumi.

"R...Right." said Wakka.

"Yeah, I could learn too. I wanna know more!" said Tidus.

"I could use a refreshing memory." said Lulu.

"I don't mind." said Yuna.

"Sure! I'm not new, but I don't know much either." said Rikku.

"Heh, amateurs." said Gippal.

"Well, where should I start? I guess I'll explain what summoners are warriors are." said Takumi.

"There's my question." thought Wakka.

"Well, as you know, Warriors guard summoners from fiends, which are random monsters that appear and attack for no particular reason." explained Takumi.

"Summoners, well, they aren't really _ summoners_. They don't summon thing or anything like that. Summoners just use magic, and with a high magic skill level, they can obtain a special strength peice." explained Takumi.

"You see, when you obtain a very high magic skill level, you do a certain act, which we call, Marrlk. Marrlk is a very hard test for summoners to see if they are truly at a high magic skill level. They do plenty of obstacles, and fight plenty of fiends. There are 4 levels to Marrlk. Obviously, the higher the level, the higher the difficulty." explained Takumi.

"Let's say a summoner's magic skill level is average. Then they could probably only face Lvl 1 Marrlk. By the way, when you finish a Marrlk, you receive special abilities. You can simply call them your Rage. Meaning like a super strong attack you can use when you are very angry. There are 4 different rages you can get, depending on what kind of person you are from the inside." explained Takumi.

"Once you have finished Lvl 4 Marrlk, which is each summoners goal, you receive 1/3 of a soul. This soul belongs to a monster named "Kolga." Once 3 pairs can actually gather the peices and unite the soul, we can finally defeat Yolga." explained Takumi.

"So, you mean for all these years, this university was never able to reach Lvl 4 Marrlk?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, only one pair made it halfway past Lvl 4 Marrlk. But he was instantly destroyed by one of the most dangerous tests in any Marrlk. It was too test how weak or strong his soul was. Apparently, he soul was weak, so he was easily devoured." explained Takumi.

"And, what about this...Yolga. How come he's not in the news?" asked Tidus.

"Heh. This is a scientific matter, and not a military matter. When it reaches earth, it will become a military matter." said Takumi.

"How long till it comes here?" asked Wakka.

"No one knows, but what we DO know is that it would come to earth at MOST a year and a half." said Takumi.

"And what about Kolga? How come they have similar names?" asked Tidus.

"Well, no one was able to prove this theory, but there is a legend about two earth saviors." said Takumi.

"There were two warriors, Yolga and Kolga, they were twins. They were always together and fought together and were extremely powerful and no one knew why. They were just ordinary soldiers and no one knew how not even bullets could bring a threat to them. The only thing that brought a threat to them were the fiends. Soon, a war came and they were forced to fight. A wizard knew about the amazing strength they had, and he knew that both Yolga and Kolga had.....hidden powers." explained Takumi briefly.

"Huh!? Hidden powers? I'm getting kinda interested now. I should ask Takumi in private about what dad told me, my hidden....strength." thought Tidus.

"The wizard then took control of them, and used them in an experiment to make two HUGE monsters. But it failed, and Yolga ended up destroying everything. But Kolga was a success. Kolga stood up against Yolga and fought. They caused a lot of destruction, they looked like mutated humans. But there fight lasted for years! But soon, in the end, Yolga declared victory and defeated Kolga." explained Takumi.

"After Yolga's victory, He ripped up Kolga in 3 and threw it far, all the way across the universe and who knows where they could be." said Takumi.

"So then, when you finish Lvl 4 Marrlk. It just appears out of nowhere? One of 3 parts of Kolga." asked Wakka.

"Not out of nowhere, we, Akina university have our technology. We can locate these 3 parts, but we cannot obtain them. It is too much power to even get near it. But summoners can hold it in their very arms if they have enough magic skill level. That is why, we have created, SumWaRs." explained Takumi.

"Oh, I understand now." said Tidus.

"But remember, you all shouldn't start assignments yet. It's too soon. I am proud of you all, and I believe you 3 pairs will be the ones to obtain all 3 peices of Kolga. Do your best." said Takumi.

"We will." said Tidus.

"Of course!" said Rikku.

"Thank you, we appreciate your support." said Lulu.

"So, how about all 6 of us go partying somewhere?" suggested Rikku.

"Sure! I'd love it!" said Yuna. All of them agreed to go party and they all headed to the elevator, but Tidus stayed inside Takumi's office.

"Uhhh, Tidus? You coming?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah Yuna, I'm coming. You guys mind if I stay here and speak with Takumi for a little while?" asked Tidus.

"We don't mind. We'll be waiting on floor 22, at the same pharmacy, don't take too long!" said Yuna as she got into the elevator with the rest of the group.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." said Tidus. Tidus looked at Takumi.

"Ummm, Takumi. I was wondering how Akina knew how strong I was. I mean, like my dad said, I only have 240 HP and..." Tidus was cut off.

"Well Tidus. I hope you didn't believe I was the owner of Akina. I am just the cheif. The OWNER is Braska." said Takumi.

"Ummm, Braska?" asked Tidus with uncertainty.

"Yeah, Braska and your father, Jecht have been good childhood friends." said Takumi.

"What!? How come dad never told me? Damn him!" thought Tidus.

"Braska knew about your hidden powers but he never told Jecht. He said Jecht should find out on his own." said Takumi.

"So once we created SumWaRs, we weren't so successful. Soon, Braska remembered about your hidden powers, and thought that since Yolga and Kolga had hidden powers, he thought you could make a difference. So that is why we called you here. We believe you WILL make a difference" said Takumi with determination.

"Thanks, It makes sense now." said Tidus.

"But Takumi, I don't know how to control my powers." said Tidus.

"This, Tidus. You will learn on your own. This is a warrior's training. Where there's a will, there's a way. If you will face your destiny, you will succeed." said Takumi.

"Thanks Takumi, I guess I'll be heading back now. Later!" said Tidus.

"See ya!" said Takumi. Tidus turned around and went into the elevator. Tidus pushed the floor 22 button and the elevator door closed.

*Author's Notes*

Sup. Thanks for the reviews, but I really want more. 2 is enough. Lol, I wonder if this chap is longer than the last one. Well, whatever, I tried making it long, so please, i hope you all thought it was long. Not only long, but good too. Even if you hated it, please review and tell what I'm doing wrong so i can fix my mistakes. If you like it, then plz review still jsut to tell me how I'm doing. Unless you're blind, this shows a message. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. Yolga & Kolga

Disclaimer: Wutup again! Yo, thanks for the small amount of reviews. It's growing slowly. I said I wanted 8 reviews before chap 3 but lol, oh well. I guess it doesn't matter cuz I DO enjoy writing this fic anyway. I noticed my story is going to straight. I think I should add some twists. Well, enj--- oh damnit! I forgot! I don't own anything in this damn fic. Well, enj--oh! I forgot! Lol, nah, just kidding. Well, enjoy!

Tidus pushed the floor 22 button and the door to the elevator closed.

"Hm, This makes so much more sense than before. I knew nothing, but still, I wanna know more." thought Tidus. The elevator reached floor 22 but the elevator didn't stop.

"H..Hey! What's wrong!?" said Tidus with panic. The elevator kept going down all the way to floor one.

"What the hell is wrong!?" yelled Tidus. Somehow, the elevator went even below floor one.

"Argh! It's driving me crazy!!!!!" yelled Tidus. Tidus' vision was going insane. His sight seemed to be twirled faster and faster. Tidus grabbed his head in pain.

"What's wrong!?? Am I....dying!? But how!!!???" thought Tidus. Soon enough, Tidus' world went blank.

-----------------

"Ah, so you're awake." said a voice.

"Heh, never thought he'd ever wake up." said a different voice.

"Huh?" said Tidus weakly. Tidus opened in his eyes and noticed he was in a very dark place. The whole place was dark except where he was laying down, there was a white light, almost like a spotlight.

"Where...am I?" asked Tidus with a faint voice as he stood up.

"You're, inside." said the 1st voice.

"Inside? Inside what?" asked Tidus.

"Inside...your soul." said the 2nd voice.

"Huh?" said Tidus cluelessly.

"Pathetic. You have such great power within you and you don't know a single thing." said the 2nd voice.

"Ah, what do you know!? Who are you anyway!?" yelled Tidus.

"I'm Yolga." said the 1st voice.

"I'm Kolga." said the 2nd voice.

"WHAT!!!!???? You're......Yol--" Tidus was cut off.

"Yup, it's us, Yolga and Kolga." said Yolga.

"But how, you two. Aren't... How did you.... Since when...." Tidus couldn't seem to start with a question.

"We'll answer everything, Tidus." said Kolga.

"How do you know my name!?" asked Tidus.

"Didn't I just tell you, we live inside of you, you think we wouldn't at LEAST know your name?" said Kolga.

"How do you two live IN me? I'm confused! What the hell is going on!!!!?????" cried Tidus.

"Like I said, we'll answer everything." said Kolga.

"Didn't you ever wonder, that if you really HAD hidden powers, did you ever wonder where it came from?" asked Yolga.

"But, my old man told me it passed on in the Sakegura family." said Tidus.

"Correct. And where do you think the Sakegura family got hidden powers?" asked Yolga.

"I...I dunno." said Tidus.

"Well, you may have not known, but we are the founders of the Sakegura family. Meaning, we started it. And we also began, the hidden powers." explained Yolga.

"You mean, I got my hidden powers from, you two living inside of me?" asked Tidus.

"Yes." said Yolga.

"But what about all this, SumWaRs. And trying to gain all 3 parts of Kolga. But you 2 live inside of me." said Tidus.

"Heh. We are simply mental figures. Our physical forms still remain in the outer world." said Kolga.

"So what you are saying, is that you live in me. But you are, two forms. And uhhh, damn, I'm lost." said Tidus.

"You really are clueless." said Yolga. Tidus blushed while scratching his head.

"But I don't get it. Takumi told me you two fought a long time ago. And that Yolga defeated Kolga, and ripped him into 3." said Tidus.

"That's correct. We fought only because I, Yolga, was a failure. I had lost my mind, but Kolga was a success. So Kolga went against me to stop me but he failed. Since I had no control over myself, I ended up destroying Kolga." explained Yolga.

"So, you mean, Yolga isn't really a bad person? He was just under control? And he is under control right now too?" asked Tidus.

"Exactly. So that is why we came into you. Not to take over your mind or anything, just so you could stop Yolga. The bad Yolga that is picking apart the entire universe. He WILL come to earth soon, just as Takumi said, in about a year and a half." explained Kolga.

"Oh I get it. You are inside me, giving me fabulous strength. And I have to use this strength to stop Yolga when he arrives right?" asked Tidus.

"You got the point. Remember, he is not just a simple illusion. Yes, he IS a part of me. The physical part of me. So that means if you destroy him....I will die." said Yolga with a sad face.

"So...you want me to kill you?" asked Tidus. Yolga looked up at Tidus in surprise.

"Heh, you're funny. Well, I guess so, if you want to put it that way." said Yolga.

"I do not look forward to seeing Yolga die, so I am glad that since you will kill him, I shall die as well." said Kolga.

"But, what about that...gather 3 parts of Kolga thingy. I can't stop Yolga alone can I?" asked Tidus.

"No, Yolga is too powerful to be stopped at the mere hands of a warrior like you. The physical form of me is torn in 3 and the only way you can attain these 3 peices is to do what Takumi said. You and you're summoner, Yuna will obtain a peice of the physical me." explained Kolga.

"Huh? You know Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Didn't I tell you? We live inside of you, we know every last thing you think." said Yolga.

"So, you mean...you even know that I--" Tidus was cut off.

"Yes, we know that you are deeply in love with her." said Yolga. Tidus blushed a little.

"Don't worry, we'll help ya out." said Kolga with his elbow hitting Tidus.

"Thanks. Huh? Wait a minute! How come you two are acting like normal everyday humans? You even look like them." asked Tidus.

"That offends us. You see, we are human. We even look like humans. Our mental side his pure human, because our soul is of a human. But after that wizard experimented us, we became inhuman, and we have different human capabilities. The only similarity would be size. We aren't Godzilla y'know." explained Yolga.

"Haha! I thought you two meant business and were always serious. But I guess you two, who I thought were a HUGE threat to the world are pretty funny!" laughed Tidus.

"So the point is...just keep doing what you're here to do. Simply attain all 3 peices of Kolga, and defeat the evil Yolga." said Yolga.

"But wait a minute." said Tidus.

"Yes?" said Kolga.

"You mean Yuna and I will have to get ALL 3 of them!? Meaning we will have to do uhhhh 12 Marrlks!!??" yelled Tidus.

"No. They might not be as strong as you are, but your other pals will handle the rest. Rikku and Gippal make a good team and so does Wakka and Lulu." said Yolga.

"And cute couples." said Kolga.

"Ah, shut up. Don't mind him." said Yolga. 

"Once you finally defeat Yolga, we can finally rest in peace." said Kolga.

"Sure, I'll do everything I can to help you out, since you ARE making me strong." said Tidus.

"Thank you." said Yolga.

"We appreciate it, though you can't do it alone. Us, and all your friends are always with you." said Kolga.

"Sure, by the way, I could use these hidden powers to impress Yuna, doncha think, Kolga?

"You got it in the bag, Tidus!" said Kolga.

"Well, later!" said Tidus.

"Happy trails!" said Kolga.

"Do your best." said Yolga. 

"Huh? But how do I get outta here?" asked Tidus.

"Oh yeah, we brought you by stopping the world's time. Don't worry, your still in the elevator. Yolga, do your job." said Kolga.

"Okay." said Yolga. A bright light came from Yolga and immediately entered Tidus. Tidus' vision again began to twirl faster and faster. Soon, Tidus' world went blank.

----------------

Tidus woke up in the elevator. It was still going down to floor 22.

"Wow, I wonder how they did that. Well, I won't let them down, us 3 groups will finally let them rest in peace!" said Tidus with determination.

*Authors Notes* 

This chap was shorter than the rest, but if I made this any longer, the title of this chapter would be messed up. So I guess the chapter title makes sense. Y'know something wierd? I kinda think the names are kinda stupid. Like Yolga and Kolga, but sry, I couldn't think of anything else. Can't change it now! Remember, I update daily, but I WANT reviews!!!! If I don't get reviews, I'll still update, but there'll be delays. And even if I do, I won't feel too happy about it. Well, guess what? You guessed it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. Hidden Strength of Tidus

Disclaimer: Whats up? The sky. LOL. well, anyway, I don't own anything, and u should know or ill punch u...nah, just kidding. Well, anyway, I tried making a twist in my story like i sed, it was going too straight. So I guess that was enough of a twist. There will be more. But I am getting like NOOOOOO reviews!!! Cmon! I get like 1 a day. And That SUCKS! Seriosuly. i dun want this fic going 4 pages behind and then no one will know! Cmon guyys(and girlz) Well, see ya at da bottom. Oh yeah, I messed up with da names, it was Yalgo, but oh well, make it Yolga and Kolga now, I know they sound gay, but who cares, cant change em now. Well, enjoy!

The elevator reached floor 22. The elevator opened.

"What the..." said Tidus. The entire floor was deserted. There was a trail of blood that led somewhere.

"No....Damnit!!!!" yelled Tidus. Tidus ran, followed the trail of blood till where it ended. There was a huge monster fighting Wakka, Lulu, Gippal, and Rikku. Wakka through his blitzball at the creature but the creature wasn't affected at all. Instead, it created a ball of energy and hit Wakka.

"Wakka!" yelled Tidus.

"Ah, good....thing....you're....here....help...them, please!" said Wakka weakly.

"Are you okay?" asked Tidus.

"I'll be fine. Go, HELP THEM!" yelled Wakka.

"I'm on it!" said Tidus. Tidus ran and was about to strike the creature, but it hit Tidus away.

"Ah, damnit!" said Tidus as he got hit.

"I'll handle this!" said Gippal. Gippal made his hands into a fist and dashed at the creature. Gippal punched it twice and did a roundhouse kick.

"Hmmm, a master of martial arts? Cute..." thought Rikku. Although Gippal was a summoner, he was still powerful. He could be alone and handle passing the Marrlks, but the SumWaRs rules were to be in pairs no matter what. The creature simply struck back with a demi attack and Gippal was down.

"Gippal!" cried Rikku. Rikku went up to the creature and did a double attack on it with her two blades. The creature again, ignored the attack and smacked Rikku back.

"Rikku!" cried Gippal.

"Wow, he cares for me? Ah, it's probably just because I'm his ally." thought Rikku.

"I'm fine, just need a little recovery time, take it, Lulu!" ordered Rikku. Lulu casted a powerful Blizzaga attack that could've destroyed any fiend. But just in time, the creature casted reflect and the Blizzaga went straight back to Lulu.

"Damnit! The attack was set to kill the fiend, but that attack came back! It could kill her if she attacked at that level!" yelled Gippal.

"No! Lulu!" cried Wakka. Lulu stood there, defenseless. Suddenly, Tidus came in the way and took the hit. The energy hit him as Tidus was in an "X" blocking position.

"Tidus!" cried Yuna.

"Yo! Tidus!!!!!!" cried Wakka. The smoked cleared, only showing Tidus in the same position, in perfect condition. Not even a scratch has been placed on Tidus.

"Huh? It's...happening again." thought Wakka.

"His hidden strength is coming out. I can tell, because his HP is right now....400!!!!?????" thought Wakka with big surprise.

"Die! You beast!" yelled Tidus.

"What the!!!??? He's...a different person." thought Wakka.

"Everyone stay back! Let Tidus handle it!" demanded Wakka.

"What are you crazy!? He's an amateur!" yelled Gippal.

"You're the one that's crazy! Didn't you see that he wasn't even scratched!? Trust me! He'll be fine!" yelled Wakka.

"F....Fine. Cmon! Let's go, Rikku!" said Gippal.

"Rojer." said Rikku. Everyone but Tidus ran away, but Yuna stopped in the middle.

"What's wrong, Yunie?" asked Rikku.

"I can't leave Tidus behind!" said Yuna.

"But...he can handle it!" said Wakka.

"But, I just want to be with....him." said Yuna looking depressed or shy, no one could tell.

"Ah just let her stay. She IS his summoner, so she has the right." said Gippal.

"But, she could get hurt!" said Wakka.

"Hey, she's knows white magic, it's all about staying in the game, now let's go!" said Gippal. 

"Ah, whatever." agreed Wakka. Everyone but Tidus and Yuna left and went for safety. They hid, but they could still see the fight. 

"Tidus, I'm here for you..." said Yuna.

"Huh? Could she possibly..." thought Tidus.

"Alright then, our first mission, Yuna!" said Tidus.

"Let's do it, Tidus!" said Yuna. They both seemed happy to have started their first mission as a part of SumWaRs. Yuna casted protect and shell on Tidus. Tidus ran towards the creature and attacked it twice. The creature screamed in agony. Tidus ran to it again and slashed, then he made a U-turn and slashed again, then the same. He did this procedure about 5 times. The creature seemed to be dying, judging from it's constant screaming.

"It's time to finish you! Spiral Cut!" yelled Tidus.

"Don't worry Tidus, I'll help you the whole way!" said Yuna as she casted a cure spell on him. Tidus ran to the creature, who was nearly torn to peices. Tidus jumped and cartwheeled and slashed at the creature with extreme force. The creature fell apart into many peices, and then disappeared.

"Huh? How did they disappear?" thought Tidus.

"We did it, Tidus!" cried Yuna with joy. Yuna ran to Tidus and hugged him.

"Whoa!" said Tidus. But Yuna didn't seem to listen. She just hugged him for a little while.

"Wow, It feels sooooo good! I think she likes me. Damnit! I forgot the coffee!" thought Tidus. Soon, Yuna let go. Wakka and the rest came running to where Tidus and Yuna were.

"HEYYYY!" yelled Wakka.

"I can't believe it! How could Tidus be so strong?" asked Lulu.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." said Tidus scratching the back of his head.

"You could simply say that he has hidden strength." said Wakka.

"HIDDEN STRENGTH!!!!!????" yelled everyone at the same time.

------------------------Tidus tells them about hidden powers. Even about his encounter with Yolga and Kolga------------------------------

"So that's how it is." said Tidus.

"Wow, I never would've guessed." said Lulu.

"Hey, we better tell Takumi about your encounter with Yolga and Kolga." said Gippal.

"Yeah, it would really be valuable information to him." said Rikku. They all ran into the elevator.

"But...will he believe me?" thought Tidus.

*Author's Notes*

Sorry, I'm real sorry dat I started making my chaps so short. I was gonna make this one long but I suddenly started having a stomachache at the part where everyone yells hidden strength. Lol. Well, I can't type fast, so whats the point of writing more. Since I update daily, I guess if won't hurt u guys. (and girlz) well, I havent been getting much reviews so please, I beg of u. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	8. SumWaRs, Move Out!

Disclaimer: Wutup readers! Alright, lemme get dis overwith. I don't own anything i talk about in this fanfic. I'd have a mitsubishi eclipse, with super turbos and NOS in it and be street racing right now if I owned it. Lol. Well, oh yeah. I'm really mad. REALLY MAD!! Thx to those who reviewed, but IM MAD!!! I just get ONE review per day! This is insane!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! ::bows down:: all hail you!!! Review!! please!! Well, wutever, I'll deal with u nonreviewers at da bottom. Well, enjoy!

Tidus ran after the rest and got into the elevator. Wakka pushed the floor 60 button and the elevator started moving up.

"So uhhhh, Tidus?" called Wakka.

"Yeah?" replied Tidus.

"I was wondering if....uh.... you could....teach me your skills?" asked Wakka.

"What!? But I don't have any skills." said Tidus.

"What do you mean?" asked Wakka.

"It's just that, I'm so weak normally. But when I'm in a fight...I feel, so much stronger." explained Tidus.

"But that's impossible! Your hidden strength cannot just pop out when a battle starts! There's got to be some trigger." predicted Lulu.

"Well, I guess you could say that, because so far, in my fights I was determined against Jecht, and I was mad against that son of a bitch animal I fought right now." said Tidus.

"Makes sense to me." said Rikku.

"By the way, how the hell did that creature even get here? Where were the other people? What was that blood? What happened to the securi--" Tidus was cut off.

"Hold your chocobos, ya? We'll have a long talk once we get to floor 60 and see Takumi, okay?" suggested Wakka.

"Fine." said Tidus. He looked at everyone and then saw Yuna, looking straight at him.

"Damn she's breath takingly beautiful!" thought Tidus as he stared straight at Yuna's blue and green eyes.

"He's sooooo cute! I love his hair!!!" thought Yuna as she stared at his two azure eyes. They both stared at each other, as if they didn't know the one they were observing was looking straight at them. They both stared at each other the whole way. Soon enough, Tidus regained his consciousness. 

"Ummm, Hi?" said Tidus. Yuna quickly regained her consciousness and looked away from Tidus, heavily blushing. They both were blushing a lot. Soon, elevator reached floor 60 and they all got out. The went through the glass doors, written _Cheif Takumi_.

"Send reinforcements, NOW! What!? The creature's dead!? Come to my office immediately, I need to speak with you." ordered Takumi on the phone. He was sitting on his desk and was using the phone. He hung up the phone and turned to his computer, when he saw everyone coming.

"Oh, what brings you all here?" asked Takumi.

"We took care of that monster." said Wakka.

"Ahem! News Flash! Tidus took care of the monster!" said Rikku.

"Really? Tidus?" asked Takumi.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." said Tidus.

"Hmm, I guess that clears up the monster problem." stated Takumi. He called the guards on the phone and told them to hold their positions and secure floor 22, then hung up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Takumi.

"Well, I don't really know. I came in and the creature was dealing with the rest of the group." said Tidus.

"I know everything that happened." said Wakka.

"Well, please enlighten me." said Takumi.

"We were all waiting for Tidus. And that creature just appeared, out of nowhere." said Wakka.

"Yeah, just out of thin air!" said Rikku making a huge explosion like figure with her hands.

"And it attacked right? Couldn't have been an ordinary fiend." said Takumi.

"Yeah, it was WAY too powerful." said Wakka.

"Heh, you all better start training. That monster was probably Level 2 Marrlk fiends. And if you can't handle that, I'm not going to be a happy camper." said Takumi.

"Right!" said Gippal.

"You too, Tidus. You were lucky that time you were mad. You can't ALWAYS rely on your hidden strength." said Takumi. 

"By the way, Takumi..." said Tidus.

"Yes?" asked Takumi.

"I met with....Yolga and Kolga." said Tidus, hoping for a good reaction.

"SAY WHAT!?" yelled Takumi getting up from his chair.

"Uhhh, yeah. I was in the elevator, and suddenly, the elevator just seemed to go super fast all the way down, EVEN below floor 1. I got scared, but soon, I think I passed out." explained Tidus.

"Strange, tell me more." said Takumi.

"Okay. Well, after that, I was in this really dark place. I saw Yolga and Kolga. They looked just like humans, and acted like them too." said Tidus.

"Hmmm, well. They were humans from the start, until the wizard used them in an experiment to defeat the enemy and end the war. It really did end the war, but it brought more terror to the universe." explained Takumi. 

"Well, I'm not done. They told me that all my hidden strength came from them." said Tidus.

"Huh!? You mean....they live inside you!?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, and they are the source of all my strength." said Tidus.

"But...then who is this Yolga that is attacking the universe and this Kolga that is ripped in 3?" asked Takumi.

"I was just getting to that. They told me that that is there physical forms. And you can defeat someone mentally, but you can't destroy them. They said there was nothing they could do. The ones inside me are the mental figures of them, and there physical forms are out in the world." explained Tidus.

"Oh...I get it now. They thought that Yolga couldn't be stopped, except for finding all 3 of Kolga's peices. They must've known it was impossible for an ordinary human to obtain all 3 peices, so they came into you!" said Takumi.

"But...why me?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know. They took you there, right? Do you think you can visit them again?" asked Takumi.

"I doubt it." said Tidus.

"Well, if you obtain one of Kolga's peices, that means you have a part of his body. If you have that, you SHOULD be able to meet him again." said Takumi.

"Does this mean..." said Tidus.

"Yes, you all. You're assignments, are going to start now." said Takumi.

"REALLY!!!!" yelled everyone at the same time, except Takumi.

"Yup. Not today, tommorow. I want you all to have fun today. Everyone come here at 8 PM sharp. I will give you 3 a mission. It won't be THAT difficult." said Takumi.

"But Takumi, we consider that monster Tidus and mines first mission." said Yuna.

"True, I'll put it on both your records, don't worry, that won't go to waste." said Takumi.

"Uhhh, Takumi? I think that monster, might've had something to do with my encounter with Yolga and Kolga." predicted Tidus.

"Hmmm, interesting. That could be true. But they wouldn't bring harm to Akina now, would they?" said Takumi. It was amazing how Takumi talked just like a businessman, when he was only 18 years old.

"Well, I guess not." said Tidus.

"Don't worry, you all just came here a few days ago, don't take it too seriously." said Takumi.

"Say, Takumi. Where did you learn all this anyway?" asked Yuna.

"Heh. Hmmm, I can't really determine it. I haven't been cheif for long, y'know. I'm still young, perhaps even younger than most of you." said Takumi.

"Well, let's get going! Remember? We still haven't partied!" said Rikku.

"Alright, I'm in. If Rikku says so..." said Gippal. Rikku blushed as Gippal made the statement as he was looking straight into her two beautiful green eyes. Everyone went into the elevator.

"So, where to?" asked Yuna. 

"Well, it's 8:32 PM, so we can party till 11:00 PM. We'll need sleep, cause we got some missions tommorow!" said Rikku.

"Okay. Hey, mind if I head to the pharmacy, I'll need to pick up some potions, and I gotta speak with my manager." said Lulu.

"Okay. So we wait outside?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna go when I'm done?" asked Lulu.

"Is there any entertainment area here?" asked Tidus. 

"Well yeah, there is the cinemas, the dance, the bar. Actually the dance and the bar are together. The arcade, the fighting grounds." said Rikku.

"Which one?" asked Yuna.

"Let's go to all of them, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Alright!" yelled Tidus with hopes of fun. They all pushed the floor 22 button, and the elevator went down.

*Authors Notes*

Hey, I kinda thought that chapter was average. not short, not long. Well, anyway uhhhh, what should I say. Well, hmmmm. SOMEONE BRING UP SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT!!! Lol. Did you like the chapter? Like I said previously, whether you liked it or not, PLEASE review!!! And those dedicated to this fic, plz if u can, can you advertise this or your friends? Or others? Thanks. Lol. Well, this favor for advertising rings a bell doesn't it? ::Ding Dong::: sry, that wasn't supposed to happen. Well, that bell is telling you to.......REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. Asking Yuna Out

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I dun own anything wutever wutever in this fic. Alright, down to business. i NEED reviews! This is way too crazy. I'm making all these lovely chapters and an AWESOME story, and I only get 1 review per day. I want like 4 reviews a day. I think I was crazy that I wanted 8 reviews by chapter 3 or 4, lol, I only have 7 so far. At least thats what it says it is. Since I love dis fic, and all you who reviewed, I'll continue. Well, enjoy!

The elevator was heading down to floor 22 and everyone was in a good mood.

"Damn, I forgot the coffee. When I'm alone with her, I'd better ask for for tommorow morning. We have to meet Takumi at 8 so I guess we got time." thought Tidus. The elevator soon reached floor 22 and they all headed for the pharmacy. There were many security guards everywhere, more than usual. A lot were investigating the area.

"Hey, we gotta shop for some items anyway. We need plenty of items for tommorow, y'know." said Rikku.

"That's right. Fine, let's all go in while I speak with my boss." said Lulu. They all went inside, in their pairs. Tidus and Yuna, Gippal and Rikku, but Wakka went alone, since Lulu went somewhere else in the pharmacy. 

"Hey Yuna, what abilities have you learned so far?" asked Tidus as he was examining a remedy.

"Well, I have most of what we need. I have Cure, Life, Dispel, Protect, Shell, Haste, and all that other stuff." said Yuna.

"Well, do you think we'd need items?" asked Tidus.

"Well, we'd better get some, cuz if I get knocked out, you don't have white magic abilities." said Yuna.

"Fiends drop items don't they?" asked Tidus.

"Some of them do. They usually drop potions and stuff." said Yuna.

"So, I guess I'll take 5 potions. Damn, they're pretty expensive." said Tidus.

"Take 2 hi-potions just in case we need an immediate full recovery." said Yuna.

"Alright. WHAT!? This is even more expensive." said Tidus as he picked up a hi-potion and put it in the shopping cart.

"I never actually noticed it, but I'm really shopping with him. As if he were my husband..." thought Yuna as she stared at Tidus while he was examining remedies.

"All right, hope we get a discount from Lulu." said Tidus.

"Yeah." said Yuna. She started heading out of the aisle when Tidus stopped her.

"Ummm, Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Huh? Yeah?" replied Yuna.

"You wanna...go out...with me....?" asked Tidus very shyly.

"Umm, okay." replied Yuna, shy as well.

"So let's go pay for this." said Tidus, still recovering from his shyness. Both Tidus and Yuna headed for the register and saw everyone else come too. Wakka came with his own stuff. Gippal held high an item and Rikku was trying to grab it.

"Looks they had fun." whispered Tidus into Yuna's ear, pointing at Gippal and Rikku.

"Heehee." said Yuna, playfully.

"May I help you?" asked Lulu, the cashier.

"Why are you talking as if we are some everyday customer?" asked Wakka.

"Cause I do, Wakka." said Lulu.

"I like her..." thought Wakka. Tidus and Yuna put all their stuff on the counter first.

"That'll be $44.92." said Lulu.

"Huh? Any discount?" asked Tidus.

"Not for you." said Lulu.

"What!?" said Tidus.

"Cmon Lulu." said Yuna.

"Okay, if Yuna says so." said Lulu.

"I DON'T like her..." thought Tidus angrily with his arms crossed. Wakka put his stuff and paid for it, and so did Gippal and Rikku. They all left the pharmacy and headed for the elevator.

"So, where to?" asked Yuna. 

"How about the bar? Then we could watch a movie, and then we sleep." suggested Rikku.

"Alright! SumWaRs, Move out!" said Tidus with pride.

"But, this isn't a mission." said Gippal.

"Uhhh, right." said Tidus.

"I like YOU, Tidus. You're funny." said Yuna shyly and ran into the elevator. The elevator door was closing.

"See ya!" said Rikku.

"W..Wait! What the!!!" yelled Tidus. The elevator door closed and was off to floor 42, the bar.

"Ugh, Damn them." said Tidus. Tidus ran into the elevator and pushed the floor 42 button and the elevator door closed.

*Authors Notes*

Kinda short right? Need REVIEWS! Well anyway, I know by now you know that the elevator really has some significance in this fic. It really starts and ends MOST chapters as you have noticed. Thats if you have eyes. No offense to blind people, I wonder how blind people read. Sry, no offense again, just my opinion. What am I? Stupid? This is an FFX fic, and I am talking bout blind people. LOL. well, as usual. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	10. Party!

Disclaimer: PLEASE!!! Keep it in your head! I don't own any damn thing in this fic, got it? Now remember it you stupid lawyers!! Alright, now down to my beautiful readers. First of all, I'm very unhappy about the reviews. I've been this unhappy since the beginning. I really love the reviews, but the reviews only depend on my chapter. It's if I'm on chap 9, I have 9 reviews. This is mean, 1 a day? This really sux. This is a fic for you, so I should shut up and let you read. Well, enjoy!

The elevator was moving up to floor 42, the bar/dance.

"What should I do on our date tommorow morning? I know it's not romantic to go out with her on the morning, but I got missions tommorow night..." thought Tidus.

"Actually, I should just go according to my heart." thought Tidus dreamily. The elevator soon reached floor 42. 

"Whoa!" yelled Tidus. There was a HUGE stage floor and plenty of couples dancing. It was dark with the multicolor balls circling the whole floor. The floor wasn't as big as the others, but for a bar, it was enormous. There were many people drinking and drunk people were flirting with the girls. 

"Hey! Tidus!" yelled Yuna. Tidus ran to Yuna, who was standing near a table.

"Where are the others?" asked Tidus.

"They are getting their asses drunk. Don't worry, I don't drink." said Yuna.

"Me neither." said Tidus.

"There in the other room there, sooooo..." said Yuna, blushing.

"Wanna dance, Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Sure." said Yuna, recovering from her shyness. Tidus and Yuna went into the dancing stage and were ready to dance. Tidus started dancing crazy and Yuna was laughing as she watched him. Yuna also started dancing with her hands up and shaking her body as if she wanted the guys to come to her.

"Wow." said Tidus as he looked at Yuna's lower area. Yuna stopped and looked at Tidus. Still in a dancing motion, Yuna brought out her arms and called him towards him in a flirty way.

"Is this how she is?" thought Tidus. Tidus went to Yuna and Yuna immediately took him into her hands. 

"Whoa!" said Tidus.

"Cmon! You're no fun!" said Yuna as she let Tidus go. 

"Fine, watch this!" said Tidus. Tidus started moving his left and right. After that, he jumped in the air and landed on his back. He started spinning and all directions and was switching positions.

"Wow...he knows break dancing!? I love that!" thought Yuna. Tidus started doing the original break dancing and kept switching positions. All the other dancers stopped at watched him and cheered him on.

"Oh yeah! You got the style, man!" yelled a guy.

"Wow! Damn, you rock!" yelled a girl. Yuna started doing her same dance but started moving her feet in all different directions.

"Now that girl knows how to dance!" yelled a guy. Yuna put her hands behind her head and started moving her hips in a left and right position.

"Keep going!" yelled a girl. Tidus got up and started his crazy dance again. Tidus took Yuna in his arms and they together, did a dance. Tidus had his hand on Yuna's stomach and they were doing a dance together.

"What a cute couple!" said a girl.

"Yeah, I think so too." said a guy. Tidus let Yuna go and she put her arms on Tidus' shoulders. They started doing a slow movement dance. Soon, Tidus decided to go classic and took Yuna in a dancing position. Yuna's hand was on Tidus' shoulder and both their hands were together to the side. They started dancing, going in all the positions they can.

"Wow, you're good, Yuna." complimented Tidus.

"Same to you, Tidus." complimented Yuna. They continued their dance until Tidus used his hand and made an attempt to spin Yuna. Yuna knew what he wanted and Yuna started to spin and Tidus took her in his arms, and brought her back up again. They got back into their regular positions and headed back to the tables. The crowd cheered a lot for them and continued their dancing.

"Heh, that was fun." said Yuna.

"Yeah, I never danced like that." said Tidus.

"How come?" asked Yuna.

"Cuz I was never able to dance with a dancer as good as you, Yuna." said Tidus.

"Ah, thanks." thanked Yuna.

"You're welcome, I loved it." said Tidus.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Yuna.

"I dunno." said Tidus.

"HEYY!! Tidus!!! Yuna!!!" Wakka yelled out. Tidus and Yuna went over to Wakka, who was obviously drunk. With Wakka, there was Lulu. Rikku and Gippal were in the back talking and argueing.

"Let's all head to the arcades now." said Lulu. They all were heading to the elevator but Tidus and Yuna stayed behind.

"You sure you can play games? Cuz y'know, you're a girl and---" Tidus was cut off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!??? I'm a girl! I'll show YOU." said Yuna as she pointed at his face. Yuna stomped off in a _ play_ anger towards the elevator. 

"Hah." said Tidus with confidence. Tidus walked to the elevator. As he was walking there, he observed the crowds. There were many couples dancing, touching many private parts and the girls were enjoying it. In the back, there were couples kissing very deeply. Even more in the back, which was hard to see, there were girls in bikini's on pool tables and the guys, who were drunk were cheering them on.

"Wow, this place is DIR-TY!!" said Tidus with a childish emotion. Tidus continued to the elevator and yet again, it was closing, with all his friends again.

"See ya! We're off to floor 8!" yelled Yuna as the elevator door closed.

"DAMN IT! Not again!" cried Tidus. As Tidus was heading for the elevator a girl came up to him.

"Heyay!" said the girl, who was obviously drunk.

"Y...Yes?" asked Tidus.

"Let's dance, sexy!" said the girl.

"Sorry, I already got a gir--" Tidus was cut off.

"Let's go!" said the girl. The girl took Tidus in her arms and to the dance stage.

"W..Wait! I don't wanna--" Tidus was cut off.

"Let's do it, sexy!" yelled the girl.

"I guess I have to, I know I don't really mean it, so Yuna won't mind." thought Tidus. Tidus' hand was on the girl's back and the girls hands were on Tidus' lower back. The girl took Tidus' hand and put it on her butt.

"H..Hey!" yelled Tidus.

"Ah cmon! Let's get it on!" cheered the drunk girl. As the girl was dancing, she came closer to Tidus, ready to kiss him.

"What the hell! This is crossing the line!" thought Tidus. Suddenly, someone pulled Tidus from his shoulder and Tidus turned around.

"Get the FUCK away from MY girl!" yelled the guy as he punched Tidus. Tidus was hit hard and blood came on his cheek, Tidus then fell to the ground. Tidus got up and was really mad. 

"What the..." said Tidus.

"You heard me, you touch my girl again." said the guy.

"Ah, who needs this peice of shit! I want him!" the girl told the guy and then looked at Tidus.

"What did you say! BITCH!" yelled the guy.

"Yo! Don't hurt her, basterd..." threatened Tidus.

"Fine! Have this ugly bitch! I know where your girl went, to the arcades, You have this bitch, and I'll go after your damn girl." said the guy.

"DON'T EVEN THINK about it." threatened Tidus.

"What are you gonna do, nigger!!" threatened the guy.

"Fine, I won't go after her. Instead, I'll flirt with her." said the guy.

"Don't make me hurt you..." said Tidus angrily, making a fist.

"Nah, forget flirting, I'll FUCKIN' rape her!!!!!!!" yelled the guy.

"FUCKER!" yelled Tidus as he swung a punch. Tidus hit him dead on right in his nose. 

"Argh!" yelled the guy. His nose was completely covered in blood.

"That's for messing with this girl." said Tidus. Tidus then punched the guy in his forehead.

"Ahhhh!!" yelled the guy. There was blood all over his face.

"And that's for messing with ME!" said Tidus.

"And this..." said Tidus. The guy had two black eyes and blood over his face. Tidus kicked him in the stomach, causing the guy to kneel down. Tidus grabbed his arms and kept pulling him in slightly and kicking him with his knee hard in his face.

"Die you motherfucker!" yelled Tidus. Tidus kept kicking him so hard and wasn't stopping. Tidus then lifted his head. The guy looked nearly unconcious. Tidus then punched him in the stomach so hard that it pushed him 3 feet back.

"That's....for Yuna." said Tidus, wiping the blood off his face. Everyone watched Tidus head back to the elevator. He pushed the floor 1 button and the elevator headed down.

----------------------------

"Where the hell is he!?" yelled Gippal. They were all waiting at the arcade area.

"Should I go check in on him at the dance?" asked Yuna.

"Nah, he'll come." said Wakka.

"Okay..." said Yuna.

"I'll call his cell phone." said Wakka. Wakka took out his cell phone and started dialing a number. 

"_Hello?_" said Tidus.

"Hello! Tidus! Where on Spira are you!?" yelled Wakka.

"_I'll be there in five minutes, alright? Bye!_" said Tidus as he shut off the phone.

"That son of a shoopuf!" yelled Wakka into the phone as he was mad that Tidus hung up on him again. Wakka closed the phone.

"So, where is he?" asked Yuna.

"He's coming, let's just wait more." said Wakka.

---------------------------

"Damnit..." said Tidus. Tidus was in the bathroom with a wet tissue.

"I don't want them to know I got into a fight." said Tidus. Tidus started wiping his cheek, where the guy punched him.

"Damn nigger. If I even see him GLANCE at Yuna, I'll kill him, I swear..." said Tidus.

"Alright, I'm done, not a scratch on me!" said Tidus. Tidus got out of the bathroom and went into the elevator. He pushed the floor 8 button and he headed up. The elevator door opened on floor 8 and Tidus saw the gang sitting near a table.

"Where were you!" yelled Rikku.

"Ah nothing, I just needed to use the bathroom." said Tidus, scratching his head.

"Whatever, let's go. I got us tokens. Wakka challenged me to a match of air hockey. I'll beat him and he won't even know what hit him." said Lulu.

"In your dreams, Lu!" challenged Wakka.

"I guess Rikku and I will just eat something and talk." said Gippal.

"Remember? My challenge?" reminded Yuna.

"Right! But what game?" asked Tidus.

"Hmmm, how about **D**ance **D**ance **R**evolution?" asked Yuna.

"DDR? I'm an expert at that." said Tidus.

"You're on! You'll regret this..." said Yuna. They both ran to the DDR arcade and put their tokens in. They played the level, Can't stop falling in love, Afronova, and Dead End. Yuna won Can't stop falling in love, Tidus beat Afronova, and Yuna beat Dead End.

"Hah! Beat that!" said Yuna.

"You were lucky..." said Tidus.

"Hey, you wanna go to our dorms now and sleep? It's 11:15 PM." said Lulu.

"I can't believe I lost." said Wakka with his face down. Lulu smiled down at him.

"Hmm, he's kinda handsome. Our missions alone with him will be interesting..." thought Lulu as she gazed and Wakka.

"Alright, I'm kinda sleepy anyways." said Rikku. 

"By the way, what floor are our dorms?" asked Tidus.

"Floor 2, lets go!" said Rikku. They all headed into the elevator and Gippal pushed the floor 2 button. The elevator door closed and they were on there way down.

"That was fun." said Tidus.

"Yeah." said Yuna.

"I'm tired, I never yelled at anyone that much." said Rikku looking at Gippal.

"Haha! But I won all of the arguements." said Gippal.

"Liar! Remember the one about who could dance better!? I won that one!" yelled Rikku.

"Rikku, you're a poor liar. I KNOW I won that one, and I could prove it." said Gippal.

"Argh...damn you, Gippal!" cried Rikku.

"I think they're hitting it off just fine." whispered Wakka. The elevator reached floor 2 and they all went into their dorms.

"Well, good night ya'll!" said Rikku. Tidus and Yuna went into their dorms, Gippal and Rikku went into their dorms, and Wakka and Lulu went into their dorms.

"Wow, nice place." said Tidus.

"I think so too." said Yuna. There were two separate beds, and 2 closets. There was a drawer on each side of the room with cabinets. There was one provided computer too. 

  
"Hm, this room is made for two people." said Tidus. Tidus and Yuna unpacked their stuff and got into their beds.

"So, don't forget, our date tommorow." said Yuna.

"How could I forget? I'm the one who asked you." said Tidus.

"Hehe, you're funny, Tidus. Well, G'night." said Yuna.

"Sweet Dreams." said Tidus. Yuna shut off her lamp, and Tidus shut off his lamp as well. Soon enough, both Tidus and Yuna were sound asleep.

*Authors Notes*

Wow! That was the longest one I wrote so far! I was thinking of adding Tidus and Yuna's date in this chapter but this chapter got way too long anyways. Sorry, but I decided to add some sexual content in this. It doesn't matter anyway, that's why this fic is rated PG-13. Which I know no one really follows, lol. Someone told me they want more romance in my fics, so I decided to put a lot of romance, especially between Tidus and Yuna. See how reviews really help me make this fic SO much better? So if you want this fic to be better than ever, then please...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	11. Triple Date

Disclaimer: Hey, don't own anything in this fic. The reviews, I'm not too happy with. I'm only getting 1 a day, which I told u like a million times alrdy. Please? I'm VERY mad that some other STUPID (no offense, my opinion) fic called rapture got 10 reviews in ONE, hear dat? ONE chapter, and I got 10 in TEN chapters. Now does that sound fair? For those of you who think it DOES sound fair, no offense, but you suck. Lol. Well, those who enjoy my story OR hate my story but at LEAST reviewed, thank you. Well, you SHOULD review because my fic gets better. Chp 10 (Party!) was a lot better because someone wanted more Tidus&Yuna romance. Now someone wants Gippal&Rikku romance. Not a whole chapter, but This chap will have Tidus&Yuna, Gippal&Rikku, AND Wakka&Lulu. This one will be short, sorry. Reviews=LONG and GOOD chapters. Well, enjoy!

"Wakey Wakey!" yelled Rikku. Gippal and Rikku were in their dorm and Gippal was sleeping. Rikku was on top of Gippal on his bed (no sex), slapping him, trying to wake him up.

"Ugh....Huuuh?" said Gippal in a VERY sleepy mood.

"You heard me! Wakey.....WAKEY!!!!!!" yelled Rikku.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up." said Gippal. Rikku got up and Gippal got out of the bed.

"Why did you wake me up SOOOO early?? It's 8 in the morning!" asked Gippal.

"What do you think I did? Let's go." said Rikku pulling Gippal's hand.

"Go where?" said Gippal.

"Chilling. Let's go somewhere, chill together." said Rikku.

"Rikku, do you mean....a date?" asked Gippal.

"Hehe." said Rikku, blushing.

"SHUT UP AND COME!!!!" yelled Rikku who was very shy. She ran into the bathroom on her side of the dorm, obviously she was blushing a lot.

"Wow...she asked me out? I'd better get ready." said Gippal. Gippal went into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

---------------------

"AHHHHH!" yelled Wakka. Wakka was in his dorm and was just zapped by a thunder spell. Lulu casted a thunder spell to wake Wakka up.

"Wake up, Wakka. Or should I use a blizzard spell this time??" warned Lulu.

"Okay okay, I'm up, ya?" said Wakka. Wakka got up out of bed.

"What is it?" asked Wakka.

"Since you're my new warrior, I'd like to get to know you." said Lulu.

"My name is Wakka, and I'm a male." said Wakka in a jokingly voice.

"Cmon! I'm serious." said Lulu. Wakka went into the bathroom and turned the sink on. He cupped some water and threw it on his face.

"Wakka?" said Lulu.

"Ah cmon. You woke me up, SO early. What time is it, 8 o clock? Are you nutz!?" yelled Wakka. Lulu took a bucket of water and threw it on Wakka.

"W..What was that for!!??" cried Wakka.

"This is what you deserve!" yelled Lulu. Lulu casted a thunder spell. With water on Wakka, the zap power was doubled.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Wakka with extreme fear and pain. Lulu simply sighed.

"Fine, I'll go, where you want." said Wakka.

"Good, get ready." said Lulu. Lulu turned around and walked away and closed the door after her.

"Damn, what's with her?" thought Wakka.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't that....A DATE OFFER!!!!!!!!???????" thought Wakka with extreme hope.

---------------------

The alarm rang, bz bz bz bz bz bz bz bz bz. Tidus and Yuna were sleeping and Yuna's alarm clock, set to 8 AM rang.

"MmmmMmmm....mm..." said a very sleepy Yuna. Yuna reached out her hand and shut off the alarm.

"Uhhh, Tidus?" called Yuna. Yuna turned to her right and saw Tidus was gone, he was not on his bed, and the blanket was messed up.

"Huh?" thought Yuna. Yuna got up and put her feet to the side of the bed. She felt someone's body.

"OWWW!!!!" yelled Tidus as he just woke up. Tidus was sleeping on the ground, with no covers or blanket.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Tidus, sleepily.

"Why are you on the floor?" asked Yuna.

"I...I dunno." said Tidus.

"I guess I moved around too much and fell off my bed. These beds are mad small." said Tidus. It was Yuna's turn to fall of the bed, but this time, it huge laughter. Yuna was rolling on the floor laughing so much.

"Cmon! It's an old habit!" said Tidus.

"Haha, Who'd you pick that up from, daddy?" asked Yuna childishly.

"Nah, Jecht is very simple and straight and strict. Hah." said Tidus.

"Then it was mommy, right?" said Yuna. Tidus just looked away, and headed for the bathroom.

"Whats, wrong?" asked a concerned Yuna. Yuna followed Tidus to the bathroom.

"N..Nothings." said Tidus.

"O.....Okay, I'm sorry." said Yuna.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Oh yeah, we're going out today, so let's get ready." said Tidus.

"O..okay." said Yuna. Yuna looked down at the ground, she was kinda sad, but Tidus thought she was puzzled.

"Oh, don't know where to change?" asked Tidus.

"Here, I'll tell you." joked Tidus. Tidus took her hand and into the bathroom.

"Cmon Tidus, quit joking." said Yuna.

"No! I saw you were puzzled. This is where we change, right in front of each other, we make out here too, have sex, do whatever you want!" joked Tidus. Yuna opened the door and left.

"Tidus, your a pervert." said Yuna as she got some clothes and headed into her bathroom.

"Heh. But, It's true, not the pervert part. I DO want to marry her, have sex, have kids, live with her forever..." thought Tidus.

"What am I saying!? I just met her, she probably doesn't even like me." thought Tidus. Tidus turned to the sink and turned on the null.

"She asked me about...mother." thought Tidus.

"But, I would've....known all about her...if that _day_ never came..." thought a depressed Tidus. Tidus picked up his hand and punched the sink hard.

"Damnit!" yelled Tidus.

------------All 3 couples went out to start their dates------------

"Gippal! Where in the world are you!" yelled out Rikku.

"Shhhh! Over here!" yelled Gippal in a whispering voice. Both Gippal and Rikku were in the cinemas, watching Gone in 60 seconds. 

"Don't yell in a theater, Rikku!" whispered Gippal in a harsh voice.

"Gippal, you sure are weird." said Rikku. She sat next to him in the theater with popcorn and coke. Soon enough, in the movie, the sexual scene came. The one in which a guy and girl start kissing deeply on a balcony. This scene made both their hormones bounce around like crazy.

"This is a perfect time, we are in the back, alone, it's dark. And there is a good scene going on right now." thought Gippal. 

"Maybe this is a good time...nah, I don't think he even likes me." thought Rikku.

"Hey Gip--" Rikku stopped as she saw Gippal nearing her.

"Gip...pal....." said Rikku. Gippal got even closer, and Rikku joined in, closing her face to his. Their lips met and they immediately began kissing deeply. This kiss answered so many questions for them. Do you like me? Yes I do. Do YOU like me? Yes I do. They kept kissing for a long time. There kisses got deeper and deeper. It was a good thing no one else was watching the movie. Rikku took Gippal as they were kissing with her to the ground. Gippal was on the ground and Rikku approached on top of him.

"I like you, Gippal." said Rikku in a sexy tone.

"I like you too." said Gippal. Their kissing got to the deepest point. Although they were uncomfortable on the ground, they didn't care as long as they were in each other's arms. They kept kissing for some time, switching positions. Soon enough, the couple forgot they were in the cinemas and felt like they were in a bed. Gippal was now on top of Rikku and Gippal took off Rikku's shirt and pants, not the interior. Rikku did the same to Gippal. Rikku had a light pink bra and a hot pink underwear on. Gippal had a polka dot boxers and a white undershirt. Gippal turned into a hungry man and start kissing her very deep and kissing her everywhere. He went down and kissed her bra. Rikku's hormone's went nutz and so did Gippal's. They kept making out as if they were having sex in their dorms for hours. They were VERY lucky no one was in the cinemas. 

"It's time..." said Gippal in a low voice.

"For what..." said Rikku, hoping Gippal wasn't going to stop.

"You know..." said Gippal. Rikku knew just what he was going to do. They kept making out until the couple was completely naked. Gippal was on top of Rikku and Rikku's body kept moving up and down. Rikku was completely silent and kept her eyes closed. Soon enough, they thought it was enough, and got back dressed.

"So....did you like it?" asked Gippal as he was putting his belt on.

"Yes...I....never did anything like that.....before." said Rikku who's face was completely red of shyness.

"Let's go home." said Gippal as he headed out. Rikku followed him out and they left the cinemas, back to their dorms.

--------------------------

Wakka and Lulu were at the department store on floor 32, where Wakka first explored in his first time in Akina. They were checking out some things, but most importantly, they were together, on a date.

"So, whaddya want?" asked Wakka.

"Oh, nothing." said Lulu as she sighed.

"Cmon, gotta get you something, ya?" said Wakka.

"Let's go." said Lulu.

"Huh? Where?" asked Wakka in curiosity. 

"To the arcade, don't you want to challenge me again, Wakka?" challenged Lulu.

"Lulu, you are just going to your own defeat." said Wakka. They both went into the elevator and hit the 8th floor button.

------------------------

Tidus and Yuna were outside Akina university, and were sightseeing on Mt. Akina, a tall mountain that is named after the city, Akina.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" said an amazed Yuna.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty too." said Tidus. Yuna gazed at the huge grasslands that was able to be seen at the peak of Mt. Akina.

"Well, wanna go have that coffee I asked you around the time when we first met?" suggested Tidus.

"Of course!" agreed Yuna. As they were leaving, an old version, black Mitsubishi Eclipse came driving up to the peak of Mt. Akina. The car stopped by Tidus and Yuna and the door opened.

"What the...DAD!!!???" yelled Tidus. Jecht got out of the eclipse and hugged Tidus.

"What're you doing here?" asked Tidus.

"And who may this lovely lady be?" asked Jecht, looking at Yuna.

"Hi, I'm Yuna. I'm Tidus' summoner." said Yuna.

"Wow, don't worry about this hothead, he's always like this." said Jecht.

"Cmon, Jecht!" said Tidus.

"Hehe." laughed Yuna.

"So, what're you doing here?" asked Tidus.

"I brought you a gift, son." said Jecht. Jecht handed Tidus the keys for the eclipse.

"Dad, really...quit playing, cuz if you are, I'll hate you forever!" threatened Tidus.

"I'm not, this car...is yours." said Jecht.

"THANKS DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tidus with extreme joy. Tidus ran to Jecht and bear hugged him. 

"It's for you, you can now drive your girl wherever you want." teased Jecht.

"Ah cmon. How are you gonna go down?" asked Tidus.

"How did you get up?" asked Jecht, trying to tell Tidus how he got up.

"I'm here for sightseeing anyway, then I'm heading back home to Myougi. So later." said Jecht.

"Thanks again, dad." said Tidus as he hugged Jecht.

"Cmon Yuna! Let's go!" said Tidus.

"Sure!" said Yuna. Tidus and Yuna got into the car and buckled their seat belts.

"Alright! Here goes!" said Tidus. He started the car and burned out. He went super fast downhill.

"Uhhh, Tidus, aren't you going a little too fast?" asked Yuna.

"Nope, I know how to race." said Tidus. Yuna, in panic grabbed the holder on top of her. As soon as the turn came, Tidus downshifted and drifted along the turn.

"TIDUS!!!!!" yelled Yuna. Tidus was going at 100 MPH, but at Yuna's command, he slowed down to the speed limit, 65 MPH.

"What's wrong?" asked Tidus.

"Are you crazy! Don't ever do that again." said Yuna.

"Okay....I guess your scared." said Tidus.

"Am not!" said Yuna.

"Don't worry, girls are always scared when someone goes really fast on the road." said Tidus. It was easy to tell Tidus was trying to motivate Yuna and get her mad at him in a _playful_ manner.

"WHAT!!?? Fine, push it to the limit!" yelled Yuna. 

"Right on!" said Tidus. He sped up to 100 MPH again and drifted on the turns.

"AHHHHH!!!!" yelled Yuna in extreme fear. Tidus drove really fast all the way to the bottom of Mt. Akina, in front of a coffee shop. Yuna got out of the car, scared as hell and breathing very heavily.

"Sorry." said Tidus.

"I'll get you for this..." joked Yuna. They both went inside and ordered two coffees at their table.

"So Tidus, ummm..." said Yuna.

"What is it?" asked Tidus.

"Can you tell me about...your family?" asked Yuna, hoping Tidus wouldn't get mad.

"There really is nothing to tell...you just saw my dad. There you go, that's my family. I do take Wakka as my brother sometimes, cuz I usually go to his house after Jecht beats me up." said Tidus.

"How come he beat you up?" asked Yuna.

"He always hated me. But now, when Wakka and I were leaving to Akina, I dunno, we just got so much more closer..." said Tidus.

"Should I ask him...I should...." thought Yuna.

"Ummm, what about....your mom." said Yuna, very hesitantly. There was nothing but silence after that.

"Mother...she's........................dead." said Tidus with a down kind of look on him.

"Tidus, I'm sorry." said Yuna.

"Yuna, there's something I'd like to tell you..." said Tidus.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Yuna.

"I believe that I can trust you. It's a big...secret. I haven't even told my childhood friend, Wakka." said Tidus.

"Okay, I can keep secrets. Especially if it's from you, Tidus." said Yuna. 

"My mother was murdered, right in front of my eyes...." said Tidus. Yuna was very shocked at saw a tear roll down Tidus' cheek. Yuna wished she could just hold him but she simply couldn't.

"I was five, I don't know why they murdered her, but they tried to murder us all. The man stabbed dad, mom, and me. Dad and I survived, but mom....didn't. I don't remember much...but all I remember is the girl that was with the guy said, _Let's go...Braska_." explained Tidus. The moment Tidus said _Braska_ Yuna's eyes widened.

"Could that be....my........." thought Yuna with a huge surprised and scared look.

"Well, let's go. I wanna go home. Let's go to our dorm." said Tidus.

"O...okay." said Yuna. She was extremely shocked at Tidus' mother's death news.

"Braska.....that's my father....could that...be him? No, it can't be! NO!" thought Yuna with a tense look.

"Yuna, you okay?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's go." said Yuna. They both headed into the eclipse and vroomed off.

*Authors Notes*

Wow guys, I can't believe it but this was even long than chapter 10!!! Wow. Now I really need reviews. I decided to make this short but I dunno, I kept typing and walaah, its super long! See how much I love you guys and write this fic nonstop? So why can't you just review!!!! Sorry for the sexual content. Not being perverted or anything, but I really do like sex. LOL. well, enough about that, what you gonna do over da vacation? You could tell me by one way. You know how? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	12. Time to Go For it

Disclaimer: Huh? Oh yeah, I own NOTHING in this fic but myself. Lol, I wish... wutever. So, I'm really happy bout the reviews, for once I got 3 in one day but I still feel like I want more. Cuz I put a WHOLE lotta effort in this AND I got like 12 chaps up including this, and others got 30 for like 2 chaps and they kinda suck. Maybe not many people are reading this? Sorry bout yesterday, I know I update daily and I was the fastest writer on fanfiction but I didn't feel like typing yesterady. well, who cares. Well, enjoy!

Tidus and Yuna made it to Akina and parked in the parking lot.

"Yuna, don't tell Wakka I got an eclipse." said Tidus.

"Why not?" asked Yuna.

"I know it's slower than his 300zx, but I just don't wanna tell him yet. I'll race him someday, on the downhill of Mt. Akina." said Tidus. Yuna opened up the door and headed inside.

"But isn't it dangerous to race? Especially downhill?" asked Yuna.

"Nah, Wakka and I can handle it." said Tidus.

"I like that, confidence..." said Yuna.

"Hmmm, confidence, gotta remember that." thought Tidus. Both Tidus and Yuna went into the elevator.

"Ummm, Tidus?" asked Yuna.

"Hm?" said Tidus.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Yuna.

"I...I dunno." said Tidus.

"Haha! You're funny, we just come to Akina and don't know where to go." said Yuna.

"Well, Gippal and Rikku are probably gone doing something and I dunno about Wakka and Lulu." said Tidus.

"Lulu is always interested in finding out things about people. She probably took Wakka somewhere too, maybe checking out Akina." said Yuna.

"Well, I guess so." said Tidus.

"Hmm, it's 5 pm. We got 3 hours, so wanna go to the fighting arena?" asked Yuna.

"S..Sure! I dunno why I never thought of that." said Tidus.

"I-am-the-SMART-one." said Yuna in a melody voice. She went over to the buttons and pushed the floor 38 button, the fighting arena. The elevator started moving up.

"So uhhh Yuna?" called Tidus.

"Huh? Yeah?" replied Yuna.

"You remember the promise we made back at the coffee shop right?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone about your parents. Don't worry, I won't forget, especially if it's for you." said Yuna. Tidus blushed a little, but not enough for Yuna to realize he's blushing.

"So, how does the fighting arena work anyway?" asked Tidus.

"Well, they bring out real fiends. And when you kill them, they diappear. They disappear because of Akina's fiend system. The fiend doesn't actually die, instead it gets sent back into the wild. Only in the wild, you can actually KILL a fiend." explained Yuna.

"That explains why that creature I fought, disappeared." thought Tidus. The elevator reached the floor 38 and the door opened.

"Amazing!" yelled Tidus. There was an entire stadium there, an entire crowd could watch someone fight. There was a huge dungeon like area with an enormous cagelike door.

"That door must be where the fiends come from." thought Tidus. Best of all, there was a HUGE floor ground where you fight the fiends.

"Cmon, let's go." said Yuna.

"R..right." said Tidus. They entered the arena, and approached the man.

"How can I help you two?" asked the guy.

"Can we fight?" asked Tidus.

"Sure! Just make sure you have a weapon and healing items and just tell me when you're ready." said the man.

"Well, we're ready!" said Yuna. 

"Okay, can I have your names?" asked the man.

"Tidus." said Tidus.

"I'm Yuna." said Yuna.

"Just one more question, are you part or have been a part of SumWaRs?" asked the man.

"Yeah, we're partners." said Tidus.

"Ah, a summoner and a warrior I see." said the man.

"Very well, just go to the arena and get ready to fight. I'll send out the fiends. But at which difficulty?" asked the man.

"I guess we'll take easy." said Tidus.

"Okay." said the man. Tidus and Yuna ran to the fiend arena and fiends came out. There was a fiend that looked like a bull with two horns, and there was two dogs.

"Alright, let's go, Yuna!" yelled Tidus.

"Yeah!" yelled Yuna. A dog fiend ran to Tidus and attacked him, but Tidus dodged it.

"Take this!" yelled Tidus. He slashed the dog as hard as he can and it went flying into another dog. Both dogs disappeared instantly.

"Wow, two in one!" yelled Tidus.

"That's great, here, this'll help." said Yuna. She casted a cure spell on him and he was ready to go.

"Alright, who's next!" called out Tidus. The big bull fiend ran to and attacked, but it missed.

"Wow, you're even slower than those dogs." said Tidus. The bull simply turned to his right and attacked him head on.

"Oh shit...." said Tidus as he was hurt.

"Dont worry, Tidus!" cried Yuna. She casted a cure spell on him.

"That's it, you damn bull." threatened Tidus. He ran to the bull and attacked him hard. The bull was down, but not out.

"Damnit! Die already!!!!" yelled Tidus. He charged up an attack and ran towards the bull. After that, he cart wheeled and slashed the bull with extreme force. The bull was immediatly defeated and disappeared.

"Haha!" yelled Tidus.

"Phew, that was easy y'know. Well, let's head back, its 8:00 pm." said Yuna. They headed back to the elevator and pushed the button to floor 60. Once the elevator reached the floor, they saw Gippal, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu.

"You're late, it's 8:10 pm." said Lulu.

"Sorry, well, we're here now, let's go." said Yuna.

"Okay. Let's go!" yelled Rikku. They all entered into Takumi's office through the glass doors. 

"Hello! So, here for your missions?" asked Takumi.

"Yup." said Wakka.

"Well, I'm kinda busy, so I can't take too long." said Takumi.

"Sure, just give us the missions and we're off." said Gippal.

"Gippal and Rikku, go to Akagi. We heard there are some fiends with valuable items you can use and that Akina can use. So head to Akagi, find out about where the most fiends are, and get all the items you can. Please, bring back only valuable items." ordered Takumi.

"Rojer!" said Gippal with enthusiasm.

"Wakka and Lulu, head to Myougi. In Myougi, there is a special cave. Watch out, there are plenty of fiends, especially flying ones. Take out the main fiend in there to stop the fiends. But most importantly, get a peice of it's DNA, so we can research it in the Akina labortory." ordered Takumi.

"We're on it, cheif." said Wakka.

"And Tidus and Yuna. Head to Irohazaka and they say there is this path. They don't know where it exactly is and they said you can't see it either. It's wierd, but they said it's at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka. As you can tell, every city has mountain passes. You have a fast car don't you? There are plenty of fiends on Mt. Irohazaka, so if you're fast, they won't bother you." explained Takumi.

"Sorry Takumi, but he doesn't have a car." said Wakka.

"Yeah I do." said Tidus.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!?????????" yelled Wakka.

"It's a long story, right now all that's on my mind is the mission." said Tidus.

"Oh NOW, you're all Mr. Serious, right? Damn rotton son of a shoopuf." thought Wakka.

"So just head to Irohazaka, drive the downhill fast, and try and find this pathway. See where it leads to and what's the point. And please, if you find any fiends there, please get some DNA for us to research. But be careful, no one went there, might be hard fiends there." said Takumi.

"But if there are hard fiends there, what's the point of sending him? No offense, but he's the weakest out of all of us." said Gippal.

"Fuck you, nigger." thought Tidus angrily as he glanced at Gippal.

"I believe he can handle it." said Takumi.

"Good luck all of you!" said Takumi. All of them went into the elevator and pushed the floor 1 button.

*Authors Notes*

Liked that one? I know it was shorter than the last one but this was average long. So it doesn't really matter. I was getting kinda tired of writing this fic. I got too much stuff to clear up. My comps got a virus and norton cant delete it. and norton needs to get activated within 2 days or it'll shut off. Stupid norton. well, anyawy, see ya later, and rememer, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	13. Gippal & Rikku

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own a single thing in this fic yata yata. Alright. Sry for not updating as I usually do, (daily). I haven't been updating cuz I usually play a game, "The Sum of All Fears." lol, its mad fun. Anyway, I decided I'm doing too much of Tidus and Yuna and not that much of GipxRik and WakxLulu. So I had an idea, they might now be as long as the other chaps, but I'll have a chapter for each pair. So don't worry, all you fans of the diff couples you all mix in. Still unhappy about the reviews, but still, I love this fic as much as you do. Damnit, this A/N isn't the chap, why am I making it as long as the chap, lol. Get it? If you don't, good luck. Well, enjoy!

Wakka grabbed Tidus' shirt in anger, as the gang was heading down to floor 1 in the elevator.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a car!?" yelled Wakka.

"Hey, I got it while Yuna and I were out, and you were somewhere else. I wasn't gonna waste my time going to you." said Tidus as he made Wakka let go of his shirt.

"Hmph!" said Wakka as he turned his head away.

"Tidus, be careful. You heard Takumi, there are hard fiends in Irohazaka." warned Lulu.

"I'll be fine. Yuna and I make a perfect pair, right Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Right!" said Yuna with enthusiasm. The elevator reached floor 1 and they went to the parking lot. There was a skyline, 300zx, and an eclipse. It was such a great view.

"Gippal, you had a skyline?" asked Wakka.

"Yup. I can race with it too." said Gippal.

"Wow, race me someday, ya?" said Wakka.

"Sure." said Gippal. 

"Cmon Rikku! Let's go!" called Gippal.

"Okay." said Rikku as she blushed a little. She was still remembering the night at the cinemas. She has never experienced such a thing, and all at once too. She had no idea the kiss would have gone THAT far.

"I wonder how long till the baby comes...I guess it'll take time. I shouldn't tell them yet..." thought Rikku as she opened the door to the skyline and entered the passenger seat. Tidus and Yuna entered the eclipse and Wakka and Lulu got into the 300zx. The both started their cars and hit the accelerator a little. Vroom Vrooooom! They drove their cars to the exit of Akina university and headed for their destinations.

---------------------------------------

"How much longer, Gippal?" asked Rikku.

"Maybe like, 15 minutes." said Gippal.

"Aw, poopie! This sucks. Can you go any faster?" asked Rikku.

"Well, yeah, I can push it. The village is at the bottom, and Mt. Akagi has a lot of turns." said Gippal. They were going at 65 MPH.

"Fine, push it." said Rikku.

"You sure?" asked Gippal.

"Of course I am! We Al Bhed aren't scared of anything!" said Rikku with pride.

"Hey, I'm Al Bhed too." said Gippal.

"WHAT!??? Why didn't you tell me!" said Rikku.

"Hey, you never asked. You should've asked, it's not normal for an Al Bhed girl to have sex with a non Al Bhed guy, y'know." said Gippal.

"_Cred Dye!!!!_shut up!!!!" yelled Rikku in the Al Bhed language. Gippal pushed the accelerator to the max as he headed downhill. As the turn approached, he drifted along the road.

"AHHHH!!!! STOP!!!!" yelled Rikku. He didn't listen and continued drifting. Gippal continued like that until he reached downhill of Mt. Akina. 

"We're here." said Gippal as he unbuckled his seat belt. Rikku looked like she had a heart attack.

"Cmon Rikku!" said Gippal in a higher voice.

"Oh...y..yeah. I'm coming." said Rikku. They got out of the car and headed towards the university.

"Hah, Akagi university is nothing compared to Akina university." said Rikku.

"Let's go to the cheif and ask him about the fiends." said Gippal. They went to the university and entered through the front doors. They approached a security guard.

"What floor is the cheif at?" asked Gippal.

"Any proof of identification?" asked the guard.

"Here." said Rikku. She handed him her I.D.

_**Akina SumWaRs Official Warrior**_

Name: Rikku

Summoner: Gippal

Marrlk Lvl: 1

Access Areas: Akina, Akagi, Myougi, Irohazaka, Local Villages

Official Liciense Directed By: _Cheif Takumi: Head of Akina_

The guard gave Rikku back her I.D card.

"This is good, what about you, sir?" asked the guard. Gippal gave him his card and the guard gave it back.

"Okay, head to floor 30. That's where he is." said the guard. Gippal and Rikku went into the elevator and pushed the floor 30 button.

"Wow, usually the cheif is at the highest floor of the university. That means 30 is the highest floor! HAHAH! yelled Rikku.

"Hey Rikku." said Gippal.

"Huh? Yes?" asked Rikku, with a slight blush. She was still shy about the cinema night.

"I still never told you something. That night at the cinemas, it wasn't just for fun, y'know." said Gippal.

"Uhhh....yeah?" asked Rikku. Now her blushing grew even more visible.

"I...I like you...." said Gippal. Rikku's eyes widened when he said that. Gippal moved closer to Rikku and she was on the wall.

"I...I like you....too, Gippal." said Rikku. He neared his lips closer to hers and the lover's lips met. They kept kissing for some time, switching positions. Gippal put his hands inside the back of Rikku's shirt and massaged her bare sensitive skin. Their kissing got more harsh and Rikku ran her hand through Gippal's hair. They kissed all the way to the 30th floor. Once they reached the 30th floor, they stopped kissing. They walked through to office of the cheif, holding hands the whole way.

"Yes, hm? Akina needs more equipment in potions? Okay, send them 2 loads from the cargo 1. Thank you. " said a man in a chair. The man hung up the phone and turned to his desk. The picked up a pen and saw Gippal and Rikku entering his office.

"Yes?" asked the man.

"We're here from Akina. We are members of SumWaRs." said Gippal as he handed him his and Rikku's I.D. The man read the I.Ds and gave it back to them.

"Okay, you have a mission don't you? May I provide you of assistance?" asked the man.

"Yes, umm uhh." said Rikku.

"Keisuke." said the man.

"Right. We were sent by Takumi to investigate Akagi for certain fiends that drop very valuable items. We would like to know where these fiends are." said Rikku.

"Yes, our squad was investigating that as well. But not many of our squad members are elite at stealing. So we can't get those items." said Keisuke.

"Don't worry, my stealing skills are off the charts." said Rikku with pride.

"I'll believe that, since you are a part of SumWaRs. There is some pathaway, more like a cave kinda thing. It leads to the underground area of Akagi. That's where the fiends are. Go to the peak of Mt. Akagi and you'll see an elevator that goes down." said Keisuke.

"Here, take this, use this to slide the card reader, It'll allow you to access the elevator." said Keisuke as he handed her a security card.

"Thanks." said Gippal. They left and entered the elevator. They pushed the floor 1 button and reached the floor. They went into the parking lot and got into their car. They buckled their seatbelts and drove off.

"So uhhh, Gippal?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah darling?" asked Gippal.

"Are the fiends gonna be tough?" asked Rikku.

"Nah, a peice of cake. Both you AND I are very strong. I may be a summoner, but I'm mad strong." said Gippal.

"Okay.." said Rikku.

"I gotta be strong. I'll never be able to protect my teeny weeney girlie, if I'm not." teased Gippal.

"HEY!!! I'm strong and you know it!" yelled Rikku.

"Nah, Al Bhed girls like you are weak." teased Gippal.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!" yelled Rikku. They reached the peak of Mt. Akagi and approached the lift.

"You sure this thing is safe?" asked Rikku as she was observing it.

"I'm an expert at machina, and I believe it's safe." said Gippal.

"What makes you think I'll trust a jerk like you!" said Rikku.

"Cause I said so." said Gippal. They both got into the elevator, slid the card, and went down. 

"Get ready, Rikku." said Gippal.

"I'm always, ready." said Rikku. When they got down, they took out their weapons. Rikku took out her two blades, but Gippal's weapons were his hands and feet. They entered deeper and saw a fiend. It was a dog fiend.

"I'll hand this small fry." said Rikku. She ran up to the dog and slashed it twice and the dog died.

"Hah!" said Rikku as she did her victory stance. She did some sort of dance and held out her right hand and did some wierd motion. 

"Let's go, looks like that dog was useless." said Gippal. They headed further in and saw a HUGE rhinocerous.

"Damn, this'll be tough." said Gippal.

"Not when I'm around." said Rikku.

"No....we." said Gippal, looking into Rikku's eyes. She blushed a little and nodded. They were in their fighting stance and were ready to fight.

Rikku: 400 HP

Gippal: 370 HP

Rhinocerious: 1000 HP

Rikku ran towards the rhinocerious and attacked it twice, a 250 damage attack. The rhino counterattacked with a 200 HP attack and attacked again with a 190 HP attack.

"Ugh..." said Rikku weakly.

"Don't worry, Rikku. I'll heal ya up." said Gippal. Gippal used an X-Potion on the 10 HP Rikku and fully revived her.

"Thanks." said Rikku. 

"Let me handle most of the attacks." said Gippal.

"Look out!" warned Gippal. The rhino attacked Rikku but she dodged just in time and counterattacked with a 300 damage attack. The rhino looked hurt, but then charged up a powerful attack. It charged at both of them and did 300 damage to both of them.

"Damn..." said Gippal, weakly.

Rikku: 100 HP

Gippal: 70 HP

Rhinocerious: 450 HP

"I'll heal myself, damn, we don't have any mega potions." said Rikku.

"Don't worry about me, before you kill it, make sure you steal from it. That is our mission by the way." said Gippal. Rikku used a potion and cured 300 health. Soon, the rhino attacked Gippal with a 150 attack.

"Ah...." said Gippal as he passed out.

"Gippal!! Damn. I should steal first, then use a pheonix down. This battle is tough..." Rikku remarked. She stole from the rhino and received "Velvet-A."

"This could be what Takumi wants." said Rikku. The rhino attacked Rikku with a 150 attack, using his horn to hit Rikku's chest hard.

"Okay, time for a pheonix down." said Rikku. She used a phoenix down on Gippal. 

"Thanks, did you steal?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah, mission done. Now we gotta kick this rhino's ass and we're off to Akina." said Rikku.

"I'll finish this. Alright! Your end has come, Rhino!" yelled Gippal. He ran to the rhino and punched him twice and did a roundhouse kick, resulting in 500 damage. The rhino roared in weakness and died.

"Alright!" said Rikku. They went back to the cave elevator and rode it back up. They got into the skyline and buckled their seatbelts.

"That was tough, think we need more training, Gippal?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get back to Akina and chill, I don't think the other pairs are done yet." said Gippal.

"So we'll meet Takumi later?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah, keep that item safe." said Gippal.

"Sure." said Rikku. Gippal started the car and drove off.

*Authors Notes*

Lol, thought it would've been short, but I guess it wasn't THAT short. Oh well, trust me, the Wakka and Lulu might be short. I'm not that interested in that couple thats why. If you noticed in chap 11, Triple Date, Wakka and Lulu's date was like one paragraph. LOL. well, anyway, my stupid sis wants to go on Jimmyneutron.com, so later! And please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	14. Wakka & Lulu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. Damn, it's very late, its 11:48. Like I said, I'm not interested in WakxLulu at all so fans of WakxLulu, sorry, but this'll be a VERY short one. Or at least I think so. Usually, i say this'll be short but it turns out long. Lol, well, we'll see. More reviews please, I appreciate it, thank you. By the way, I messed up, the cheif of Akagi was supposed to be Keisuke and Irohazaka was supposed to be Kyouichii. So keep that in mind! Well, enjoy!

Wakka and Lulu were driving in Wakka's 300zx and were heading to Myougi, listening to some blitzball song.

"Blitzball! Blitzball! The world revolves around Kritz hauled and Blitzball just Grabs LoLs!" sang a man on the radio. Wakka was humming to the song.

"What is this pathetic song, Wakka?" asked Lulu.

"It's not pathetic!" defended Wakka.

"I like songs, even blitzball ones, but this one sucks." commented Lulu.

"Ah!" said Wakka in a disagreeing tone.

"You'll pay for going against my blitzball song." thought Wakka. He saw a tight turn was coming up.

"Hah, I'll scare her ass off." thought Wakka. He sped up towards the corner at 100 MPH.

"Hey....Wakka! What are you DOING!!!???" screeched Lulu as Wakka started drifting along the turn. He was 2 cm away from the guardrail, which almost made Lulu die.

"This is what you get!" yelled Wakka.

"Stop! Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." said Lulu, frightened to death. 

"That's better." said Wakka as he slowed down to 50 MPH. 

"Hey Lu, did you know Myougi is the only place without a university? The rest has one. There is Akina high and Akina university, Akagi high and Akagi university, Irohaza--" Lulu cut Wakka off.

"Yeah yeah, I know." said Lulu.

"This is where Tidus and I grew up, here at Myougi. I sure wished Takumi gave Tidus the Myougi mission so that he can revisit his hometown again. We both were born here and went to Myougi elementary, Myougi high, unfortunately, no university, like I said." explained Wakka.

"Takumi must've had a reason for sending Tidus to Irohazaka especially." predicted Lulu.

"Yeah, probably about his hidden powers, ya?" said Wakka.

"Hm, maybe." said Lulu.

"Alright we're here, my high school." said Wakka. He parked in the lot and unbuckled his seat belt. Both Lulu and Wakka got out of the car and head towards the high school.

"Let's go meet with our principal, I know him well." said Wakka.

"Who said I'm worrying." said Lulu. They headed up the stairs and to an office on the second floor. Myougi high only had 4 floor, it was only a high school.

"Hey!!! Nakazato!!!!" yelled Wakka.

"What the...Wakka!?" cried the man behind the desk. 

"Good to see you, Nakazato, how ya been?" asked Wakka.

"Flawless, how about you?" asked Nakazato.

"Same as always, brudda." said Wakka.

"And who's this?" Nakazato said in a teasy tone.

"Girl???" asked Nakazato again, in a teasy tone.

"Quit it, she's my summoner." said Wakka with pride. Lulu blushed a little and sighed at how stupid Wakka was.

"S....Summoner!? What the hell!! What university are you going to!?" yelled Nakazato.

"Heh, Ak--" Lulu cut Wakka off.

"We both go to Akina university." said Lulu.

"Hey!" cried Wakka.

"W...WHAT!!!!!?????" yelled Nakazato like a maniac.

"Yup, they invited us there themselves." said Wakka.

"Quit playing around, Wakka. What college you go to?" asked Nakazato.

"Look at this." said Wakka as he handed Nakazato his Akina identification card.

"You're in....SumWaRs.....the....ELITE FORCE!!!!???" cried Nakazato.

"Yup." said Wakka.

"But how, I know you're average well. Maybe about a 55." said Nakazato. Again, Lulu sighed at how stupid Wakka was and seemed to be ashamed of it.

"Takumi invited both Tidus and I to Akina. Said we're strong and qualified to be in SumWaRs." said Wakka.

"Wow...never thought a big oaf like you could be invited by Akina." said Nakazato. Nakazato was about Wakka's height, and he wore a black shirt and had gray pants. His hair was black wore black shoes. He seemed to be about the age of 22.

"So, what are you here for anyway?" asked Nakazato as he got back in his chair. His office was similar to Takumi's except it was less professional and smaller.

"Oh yeah, Lu, tell him about it." said Wakka.

"Ugh, Wakka..." said Lulu.

"Alright, Nakazato. We are on our first mission as members of SumWaRs and Takumi told us to ask you for help." said Lulu.

"If I can provide assistance, I will do my best." said Nakazato.

"There seem to be fiends coming from a cave in Myougi. Is it true you are currently trying to fix this problem?" asked Lulu.

"Yes, we are. Our soldiers are on it, but it doesn't look too good. We aren't strong enough to take out the cause of the fiends. One soldier made it but died instantly from the large birdlike fiend. If we could just take it out..." said Nakazato.

"By the way, Myougi is safe. We aren't THAT weak. We can stop them from entering Myougi. What we can't do is stop them at all." said Nakazato.

"Then leave that to us." said Wakka with confidence.

"What makes you think YOU can do it?" tested Nakazato.

"Not just me, me...and Lulu." said Wakka. Lulu blushed slightly and yet again, sighed at how stupid Wakka was.

"Fine. I trust you both will come back safe and alive. I'll write you a permission letter to be allowed into the cave." said Nakazato. He took out a pen and paper, wrote a small note and gave it to Wakka.

"Okay, good luck." said Nakazato.

"Sure." said Wakka.

"Thanks, Nakazato." thanked Lulu.

"Don't mention it." said Nakazato. Wakka and Lulu left Myougi high and went towards the parking lot.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we didn't even ask where the cave was!" yelled Wakka.

"Great, Faboulous. What a waste of time." said Lulu. Suddenly, a group of people ran into the parking lot.

"Cmon, the fiends are increasing, lets get to the peak of Mt. Myougi and stop those fiends." said one of the men. The 3 men got into their car and drove off into Mt. Myougi.

"Okay, now we know where it is. Let's go!" yelled Wakka. They got into the 300zx and drove to the peak of Mt. Myougi. They showed the permission slip from Nakazato, to the guards and entered the cave. There were fiends everywhere and soldiers fighting them.

"Cmon Lulu, let's go find that bird. They'll handle the small fry." said Wakka.

"Okay, Wakka." said Lulu. They ran deeper into the cave. There were all flying fiends, and a very small amount of ground fiends.

"Hey, my kinda party." said Wakka. They continued deeper into the cave and found the large bird.

"Whoa! It's huge!" stated Wakka.

"Keep your guard up!" warned Lulu.

Wakka: 400 HP

Lulu: 200 HP

Bird: 1200 HP

"This'll be tough..." commented Wakka. The bird flew at Wakka and attacked him with a 50 damage attack.

"Wha!? That it? Pathetic." said Wakka. He threw his blitzball at the bird, resulting in 300 damage. Lulu casted a fire spell it, resulting in another 300 damage. The bird attacked Lulu with 50 HP hit attack again. Lulu casted another fire spell, which gave a 300 damage hit again. Wakka threw his blitzball at the bird, but the bird swiftly dodged it. The bird charged up with a counter attack and flapped its wings hard. It send Wakka and Lulu flying into the wall, resulting in 350 HP damage to each. 

"Damnit..." said Wakka, weakly.

Wakka: 50 HP

Lulu: 0 HP

Bird: 300 HP

"Hol up, Lu. Here you go." said Wakka as he gave her a pheonix down. Lulu stood up with a small recovery. The bird was going to do the same attack again.

"Damn! One more, and we're both doomed!" yelled Wakka. He threw his ball and missed the bird again. The bird flapped its wings, but as soon as it flapped its wings, Lulu casted Bio on it. The poison delayed its attack by 3 seconds. After the 3 seconds, the bird began flapping its wings again.

"NOW! Wakka!!!" yelled Lulu.

"Right!" said Wakka. He aimed the best he can.

"You miss....you die..." thought a nervous Wakka. After a small aim, Wakka threw the blitzball furiously at the bird, doing a 500 damage defeat. The bird fell down and died.

"Phew, thought we were done for..." said Wakka. 

"What's this?" asked Lulu. She picked up an item that the bird dropped. It was Velvet-C.

"What's that?" asked Wakka.

"Maybe it's what Takumi is looking for." said Lulu.

"Don't forget, DNA." said Wakka.

"Oh yeah." said Lulu. She took a peice of DNA of the bird. They both left the cave, after being thanked by many soldiers. They got into their 300zx and buckled their seatbelts.

"We NEED training, Lulu. We were almost killed." said Wakka.

"Yeah, but Wakka? I was wondering." said Lulu.

"What?" asked Wakka in curiosity.

"How come...Akina is even bothering to do all this. Creating SumWaRs. Don't you think, there is some catch?" asked Lulu.

"Listen Lu. Not everyone is evil. There are good people like Takumi who want to save the world for disaterious events such as Yolga's attack. If I were Takumi, I'd do the same. You shouldn't be prejudice." said Wakka. He started the car and drove off on the downhill of Mt. Myougi.

"But...I still have a strange feeling....Oh well." thought Lulu.

*Authors Notes*

Sup all. Hey, guess this didn't turn out that short. It might actually be equal to Gippal and Rikku's mission.. Wierd. See how I do this? Not on purpose. I'm serious. Well, merry christmas to you all and happy holidays from me, Pyaara Wala. Thanks for reading my fic, HEY, don't be surprised, its not done yet. Next up...you guessed it! REVIEW! Nah, just kidding. Next up is Tidus and Yuna's mission at Irohazaka. Don't forget the mistake between Keisuke and Kyouichii. Kyouichii is the cheif of Irohazaka university. Okay, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Happy Holidays


	15. Tidus & Yuna

Disclaimer: Alright, lemme stuff it in your heads (lawyers) I OWN NOTHING AND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS FIC AT ALL AND I NEVER WILL!!!! Thanks for the reviews, but I still want more. I mean think about it, I got 14 chapters up and I update daily and how come I only got 19 reviews? It's not fair! Lol, anyway, hope yall had a good Christmas. Don't forget the Keisuke and Kyouichii thing. Well, enjoy!

"Hey Yuna." called Tidus.

"Yeah?" asked Yuna. Tidus and Yuna were in Tidus' eclipse and were heading to Irohazaka for their first mission as a part of SumWaRs.

"What about...your parents?" asked Tidus.

"What? My parents?" asked Yuna.

"Uhuh." said Tidus. There was a moment of silence before Yuna began speaking.

"When I was 5, my parents abandoned me. They said they didn't need a white mage. All I was interested in was white magic and they were interested in simple fighting. They didn't want magical sorcerers in their family. So they just left..." said Yuna.

"Sorry, but you think they could still be....alive?" asked Tidus.

"I...I dunno." said Yuna.

"Well, Akina is pretty big. So maybe Takumi could look them out and find out about them." said Tidus.

"Huh?" said Yuna.

"What were their names? We could look them out with Takumi." said Tidus. Yuna's eyes widened. She looked like she saw a gun looking straight in her eye, ready to take her life away.

"Y..Yuna?" called Tidus.

"It..doesn't matter." said Yuna.

"What doesn't matter?" asked Tidus.

"I..don't need to see them. They abondoned me after all." said Yuna.

"Oh...okay. If that's what you want. I was only trying to help." said Tidus.

"Thank you so much, Tidus. You seem to be the only one who I can share my past with." said Yuna, looking out the window. She was taking the air, probably to cool her off.

"Wait a minute...I heard that before." thought Tidus.

"Now I remember!" thought Tidus with a curious look.

------------------Flashback-------------------

"Hey Wakka?" asked Tidus.

"What is it, brudda?" asked Wakka. Tidus and Wakka were short, they were 14 at that time. Wakka was dribbling a blitzball at the park with Tidus.

"Well, there's this girl, and we've been going out." said Tidus as he blushed.

"Ohhhhhhh, I see. So, need any help?" asked Wakka.

"Well, I need advice." said Tidus.

"What kind of advice?" asked Wakka.

"I want to take her home with me, to spend...the night. But I don't know when or how." said Tidus.

"Does she love you?" asked Wakka.

"I....I guess so. But I really love her." said Tidus.

"Well, an easy way to get her to come with you is to take her out. And take her home after the date. Schedule your date when your parents are away or something." said Wakka.

"Well, actually no. That chance happened plenty of times, but I didn't take it." said Tidus.

"Why not?" asked Wakka.

"I'm scared..." said Tidus.

"Ah! I know what's wrong." said Wakka.

"What?" asked Tidus with a look of hope on his face.

"You don't love her, or she doesn't love you." said Wakka.

"What!? I told you I love her." said Tidus.

"Tidus, do you even know what love is?" tested Wakka. 

"Umm, I guess so." said Tidus.

"Well, please, enlighten me." said Wakka.

"It's when a guy and a girl ummm, like each other. Then get married, have sex, and uhhh, live happily ever after?" said a confused Tidus.

"Tidus, you are really dumb aren't you." said Wakka.

"It's when you are your girl share each others pasts and feelings. If you two share everything inside you and that has happened to you, and if a couple accepts each other, that is what we call True Love!!" cried Wakka.

"But..." said Tidus.

"The kind of love you think your having is not love, but just a desire for sex. Tidus, you'll never learn." said Wakka.

"Oh...okay. Thanks...Wakka." said Tidus.

"Remember that!" said Wakka as he threw his blitzball on the wall.

--------------End Flashback------------------

"Does that mean that she...._loves_ me?" thought Tidus.

"But, she just shared her past with me...and I shared MY past with her that means....we're in love?" thought Tidus.

"Tidus, WATCH OUT!" yelled Yuna.

"Huh?" said Tidus. He looked forward and saw a truck coming towards them, honking. They were in the wrong lane and were going too fast to move.

"Damn!" yelled Tidus. He quickly tried to go into his lane and just missed the truck by half a centimeter. Now the car was heading for the grass, but Tidus quickly used the handbrake to turn his car and get back into his lane safely.

"Phew." said Tidus.

"What happened? Tidus, don't ever do that again!?" cried Yuna.

"I'm so sorry, Yuna." apoligized Tidus.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! You could've got not just yourself, but the one you love, killed!!!!!!" thought Tidus. They kept driving along the road and reached Irohazaka university.

"Mt. Irohazaka is very steep compared to Mt. Akina." observed Tidus.

"Whatever, let's go." said Yuna. They headed towards the university that was half Akina's size. They opened the front doors and went into the elevator.

"Wait, what floor is he on?" asked Yuna.

"All university cheifs are on the highest floor. Let's see, floor 35. Hah, nothing..." said Tidus. He pushed the floor 35 button and the elevator went up. They soon reached floor 35 and headed into the office.

"Darn, being cheif sure sucks." said a man behind a desk. He was writing on a peice of paper. 

"Umm, sir?" said Yuna.

"Huh? Can I help you two?" asked the man.

"I'm Tidus and this is Yuna. We're from Akina university and are a part of SumWaRs." said Tidus.

"Okay, I'm Kyouichii and what do you need?" asked the man.

"We were supposed to investigate a hidden path that someone found, here at Irohazaka." said Yuna.

"Hah, bullshit. I heard that too, I don't believe it at all. If you want the location of that fake place, and waste your time, it's supposed to be at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka. We are currently at the peak and you should drive fast, Irohazaka is known for annoying fiends." explained Kyouichii.

"Okay we will." said Tidus. Tidus and Yuna left the office and went into the elevator. Yuna pushed the floor 1 button and the elevator door closed, and headed down.

"Do you think Kyouichii is right? What if this is just a rumor..." said Yuna.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't try." said Tidus. The elevator reached floor 1 and they exited the university. Tidus and Yuna got into the eclipse and headed off to the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka.

"I hope it's true. I don't want this mission to go to waste." said Yuna.

"Yeah. Same here." said Tidus. 

"Alright, sorry Yuna, but you heard Kyouichii. We have to drive fast down here." said Tidus.

"Uhh, O...Okay." said Yuna. She grabbed the handle above and double checked if her seat belt was on tightly. Tidus sped up to 140 MPH.

"Wait! You always go at 100 MPH. Why 140 MPH!?" cried Yuna.

"I have to, I know 100 isn't enough." said Yuna. 

"Hold on tight." said Tidus. Yuna tightened her grip on the handle as Tidus drifted along the first turn.

"AHHH!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yuna. Tidus sped up again to 150 MPH and drifted along the next turn.

"Damn, this drift won't make it!" thought Tidus.

"Tidus! What are you doing!!!!????? If you keep this drift up, you'll hit the guardrail and we'll die!" yelled Yuna.

"Fuck, I'll have to use the handbrake. This could be dangerous..." thought Tidus with a tense face. He pulled the handbrake and the car skidded even more.

"Damnit, TOO MUCH!!!!!!" thought Tidus.

"AHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!!" yelled Yuna. Tidus looked around and saw his gearbox. When he saw the gearbox, his eyes immediately widened.

"That's it." thought Tidus.

"It might hurt the engine, but it'll save our lives." thought Tidus. He shifted to gear 2 which made the transmission almost explode, but the messup in the transmission caused the car to balance, which made the drift a success.

"Phew..." said Tidus.

"TIDUS I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled an outraged Yuna.

"I'm sooooo sorry." apoligized Tidus.

"That WON'T work this time. This is the second time you almost made us die." said Yuna.

"I'm sorry. I still have to go fast, we're almost to the bottom." said Tidus. He sped up to 110 MPH instead of 150 and continued his way down. They made it to the bottom of Irohazaka and parked nearby. They unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of Tidus' car.

"Well, how do we look for it?" asked Yuna.

"I think we should just walked around. Maybe we'll accidently step on it?" suggested Tidus. Yuna nodded and they began walking around. Soon enough, they gave up.

"What is this...I knew this would be a stupid rumor!" yelled Tidus.

"Yeah............huh?" said Yuna. She walked up to a river nearby and stared at the river. Tidus came running after her.

"What's up?" asked Tidus.

"This river....seems to be giving off an aura." said Yuna.

"Aura?" asked Tidus.

"I think this is the path." said Yuna.

"Really? What makes you think that?" asked Tidus. Yuna ignored his question and stepped over the river. Somehow, a small hologram of a stair appeared beneath Yuna and she was standing on it. It looked like she was flying over the river.

"HUH!?" yelled Tidus.

"This is it, Tidus!" said Yuna, happily.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" yelled Tidus. They ran up the stairs and found a holographic door.

"Where does this lead?" wondered Tidus. Yuna opened the door and they were in a very light room. When both of them were in, the door behind them disappeared.

"What the!! Hey!!!! LEMME OUT!" yelled Tidus.

"What's that?" asked Yuna. Tidus turned around and saw Yuna heading towards an item on the ground. She took the item, it was Velvet-B.

"Could be something useful...let's take it." said Tidus.

"Okay." said Tidus.

"But you won't just take it THAT easily..." said a voice. They turned around, panicked and saw a figure walking towards them. As the figure came closer, Tidus recognized it immediately.

"Y....Yolga!!!!!!??????????" yelled Tidus.

"What? Yolga???" asked Yuna.

"I am the physical form of Yolga. I never thought I'd meet the one who has the mental Yolga. Once I destroy you, I'll be able to merge with the mental Yolga, and not even the 3 peice Kolga can defeat me!" yelled Yolga.

"Argh....you won't beat me!!" yelled Tidus.

"We'll see about that!" said Yolga.

Tidus: 500 HP

Yuna: 125 HP

Yolga: ??? HP

"Damn you!" yelled Tidus. He ran towards Yolga and attacked him with a 350 damage. Yuna casted protect on Tidus.

"Pathetic you truly are. I can't believe Yolga would pick YOU to live in." said Yolga. Yolga ran towards Tidus and did a triple attack on him. Each attack was 1000 HP hit.

"Damn, he's WAY too powerful." thought Yuna. She gave Tidus a pheonix down and revived him with 50 HP.

"Thanks, Yuna. But I'm afraid he's too powerful." said Tidus.

"So, what do we do? Do you think he would...kill us?" asked Yuna, who was frightened.

"He would. But I got a plan." said Tidus.

"What is it?" asked Yuna.

"You'll see. Just cast protect, shell and haste on me." said Tidus.

"Okay. I can only do one at a time. I guess I'll start with protect." said Yuna. She casted protect on him.

"Cmon! Kolga! I need help!!!" yelled Tidus.

"Huh? How can he talk to them? What a fool." thought Yolga. Suddenly, Tidus' sword glew green instead of blue and a greenish fire came around Tidus.

"W...What the...." said Yolga.

"Hahaha, so we meet....Yolga." said a mysterious voice within Tidus.

"What the......Kolga!?" yelled Yolga.

"I never thought I'd meet you. Thanks to this kid, we will finally be able to defeat you, Yolga! Or should I say, physical form of Yolga!" yelled the voice.

"Argh, we'll see about that!" yelled Yolga.

Yolga: 100,000 HP

Tidus: ??? HP

Yolga ran towards Kolga and hit him 3 times in a row, each 2000 HP hit. Tidus didn't even flinch by the hit. Tidus immeditely counterattacked with a 9999 hit.

"Ugh..." said Yolga. Tidus ran towards Yolga and attacked him 40 times. Each was a 9999 hit. Yolga dropped down to his knee, in weakness. There was blood all over him and he looked almost dead.

"Heheh. Don't think this was the real me....I'm just a small part of Yolga that he sent to scout this man...." said Yolga.

"Until then...Kolga..." said Yolga. Yolga disappeared into thin air.

"Tidus!!! Are you okay!!!" yelled Yuna.

"He'll be okay." said the voice. Suddenly, a bright light came flashing out of him.

"Sorry, but you two will have to forget this." said the voice. The bright light got brighter and brighter, until both Yuna and Tidus passed out. Soon enough, they woke up.

"Where...are we?" asked Tidus. He stood up and saw that he was at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka. Yuna was laying down next to him.

"Yuna!? Yuna!? You okay!!??" yelled Tidus.

"Ugh...yes....I'm fine." said Yuna. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was too weak and tired to get up.

"Hey, stop. I'll take you to the car." said Tidus.

"Thanks." said Yuna. Tidus picked up Yuna, one hand under her neck and one hand under her thighs and took her to the eclipse. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. 

"Don't worry, Yuna. We're heading to Akina right now!" said Tidus. Yuna put her hand into her pockets and took out an item. It was Velvet-B.

"How did I get this? What just happened?" thought Yuna.

"I don't know where we were, but I'm heading definately home." said Tidus. He drove off onto the highway, off to Akina.

*Authors Notes*

Sup all. That was a long one. Probably equal to chp 11, Triple Date. So...sup? Lol. I know my updating has become slower that's cuz I got a new game and I'm playing it most of the time. I'm still wondering what will happen on Chap 12. So, plz be patient. Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	16. Resting

Disclaimer: Any volunteers? Hello? No one wants to say it!? I'll pay you a million dollars! No one!? Fine. I own nothing and obsolutely nothing in this fic and I never will. Or maybe I will someday...lol. Whatever. So, sorry for the small delay, I went to massachusets to visit da best cuzin and I was busy. Besides, doncha think I deserve a break after dose 3 missions? Well, enjoy!

Tidus drove as fast as he can to Akina so Yuna can rest in the dormitory. He skidded along turns, and didn't care if he could've gotten into an accident. All he cared was that Yuna would be home as soon as possible.

"_Home....That isn't REALLY my home. But, for some reason...I feel it is..._" thought Tidus. Soon enough, he made it to Akina and quickly parked into the parking lot of Akina university.

"Hold on, Yuna! We're home." said Tidus. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped out of the eclipse. He ran to Yuna's door and opened it quickly and took her in the same position he put her in the car. One hand under her neck and the other under her thighs.

"Why are you in such a rush, Tidus? It's not like a got my head cracked open. I just got a scratch, y'know." said Yuna.

"I don't care." said Tidus in a harsh voice. He sounded mean but deep down in his heart, he would die if something happened to his summoner, Yuna.

"_Thanks._" thought Yuna. He ran inside Akina and got into the elevator. He pushed the floor 2 button and the elevator went up.

"Ummm, Tidus?" called Yuna.

"Yeah?" replied Tidus.

"Why are you...doing all this for me?" asked Yuna. There was a moment of silence before Tidus could begin his answer.

"Cuz, you're my summoner." said Tidus.

"_I don't think so. You like me, don't you..._" thought Yuna, as a slight smile appeared on her face. The elevator reached the dorms and Tidus ran up to his dorm. He kicked the door open and ran over to Yuna's bed. He laid her down on the bed, fixing her legs and body so she is comfortable. He pulled up the blankets to keep her warm. When Tidus turned to her face to fix the pillow he saw that Yuna was, asleep.

"_She looks so...pretty._" observed Tidus as he fixed her pillow. 

"_Gotta get these boots off._" thought Tidus. He reached over to her boots and pulled each of them off. He took off her socks so she can be very comfortable. After everything was done, he put the blanket up again.

"Y'know Yuna, Wakka told me something, some time ago..." said Tidus. He knew she was asleep so he decided to let out some of his feelings to her now.

"He told me, true love is...when a couple shares and accepts each other's past and events occuring to them. He said that is what bonds a couple together for eternity." said Tidus. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well, I feel that way about you." said Tidus. 

"I love you, Yuna." confessed Tidus. He started to kneel down towards her lips when Yuna started moving a little to her side. He immediately shot back up.

"_Well, I guess it's not fair to kiss her while she's asleep..._" thought Tidus.

"_I'd better leave her alone and let her rest._" thought Tidus. He went towards the door and looked back at Yuna. She was peacefully sleeping and she looked harmless. He smiled at the sight and closed the door after him.

----------------------------

"Sir, they've come back..." said a man.

"Good. I guess they've completed the missions." said Takumi. There was a man talking to Takumi on floor 60.

"Where are they right now?" asked Takumi.

"Tidus and Yuna are at the dormitory floor, Gippal and Rikku are at the pizzeria, and Wakka and Lulu are at the battle arena." located the man.

"Thanks, Iketani. You are a good person to pinpoint exactly where someone is anywhere in the world. I know I'm violating their privacy but we've installed small mechanisms in them to show where they are. It IS safe by the way. If they are in trouble, we can help them as soon as possible." explained Takumi.

"No problem, contact me whenever you need me." said Iketani.

"Should I send them in?" asked Iketani.

"No, let them have fun for a while. They did just get back from their first mission anyway." said Takumi.

"Okay...sir?" called Iketani.

"Call me Takumi, what is it?" asked Takumi.

"I was just curious, sorry if this is not good to ask but...are they strong enough to defeat Yolga?" asked Iketani. Takumi turned his chair around and looked out the window.

"They will be, Iketani. But the boy, Tidus Sakegura...he WILL change everything." said Takumi.

"Okay, thanks." said Iketani. He left the office and went into the elevator. He pushed one of the floor buttons and went off.

"_They're good...maybe they can skip Marrlk lvl 1 and head to Marrlk lvl 2 instead...._" thought Takumi.

*Authors Notes*

I AM SOOOO SORRY that it was SOOO short. I know I usually have long chapters but my brother is sleeping and it's 1:40 in the morning so I'm really sleepy. Even if I DID make it longer, it would've screwed up the chapter name. By the way, I'm glad for the reviews but I still want more. Greedy, ain't I? I am honored to know that such a wonderful author, Dreaming of Rain (written: someone to lean on, wakkaxlulu desert fic, by your side, and so much more AWESOME fics) has reviewed in my story. Thanks to Dreaming of Rain. I'm sorry, did I just say I was greedy? Lol, I can't believe I said that, but guess what? IT'S TRUE!!! Now you know what I'll say if I'm greedy...yup! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	17. Small Reports

Disclaimer: Wutup all. I REALLY hope you forgive me for not updating for SOOO long. I know it's not long, prob 5 days but for me it is, since I usually update daily. Just that I went to Canada and some things. Nope, I don't own Canada, neither do I own these characters. Just so you know, some names in this fic are from Initial D and I don't own that either. So here's what I don't own, Inital D, and FFX. I do however own tis fic. Well, enough with owning stuff. How was your vacation? Good? Bad? R&R so I can know!! Okay? Whatever, sorry bout that short one chap 16, tis long and has story in it. Well, enjoy!

"_What the....Tidus, what happened to you!?_" yelled Yuna. 

"_You shall pay, Yolga..._" said a mysterious voice within Tidus. Tidus and Yuna were in a very whitish area that had nothing but white there. There was a green aura surrounding Tidus' body and he didn't seem himself.

"_Argh, Enough!!_" yelled a figure far across. The figure ran at Tidus and slashed at him, but he dodged.

"_You're pathetic._" said the voice within Tidus as he slashed the figure far away. 

------------------------

Yuna woke and sat up very quickly. She was in the bed of her dorm and Tidus was sleeping on his bed. She looked very tense at the dream she just had.

"_Was that...a dream?_" thought Yuna.

"But, it looked so realistic..." said Yuna. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"What's so realistic?" asked a sleepy Tidus. Yuna shot up and turned around, almost frightened.

"Tidus, don't scare me like that." said Yuna.

"Well, what looked so realistic?" asked Tidus.

"N...Nothing." said Yuna.

"Cmon Yuna, I'm your warrior, I can know." said Tidus.

"I know...but." said Yuna as she turned away from him. Tidus got up and put an arm on her shoulder.

"You don't....trust me?" asked Tidus with a pleading face. Yuna turned back around and stared into his two azure eyes. She looked down, looking ashamed of herself.

"I...had a dream. It was about you..." said Yuna.

"About...me?" asked Tidus.

"Well, yeah. We were in this white place and there was a figure standing across from you. I couldn't tell who it was but you had some strange green thing around you. You seemed...different." said Yuna.

"Really? Wait a minute, that kinda rings a bell." said Tidus.

"Yes, same here...I don't know why, but I feel like that actually happened before." said Yuna.

"Alright...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!" yelled Tidus.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Yuna.

"Did we even do our mission!?" yelled Tidus.

"I...don't remember. Although I DO have this item, Velvet-B." said Yuna.

"How did you get that?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know." said Yuna.

"I don't think we did our mission, or maybe we did. I remember waking up at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka...Man! I'm confused." said Tidus. Gippal and Rikku ran into their dorm with a bunch of balloons.

"What the...oh, hey Rikku, hey Gippal." greeted Yuna.

"How come you just barged in like that?" asked an offended Tidus.

"Sorry, were you doing something private??" teased Rikku. Yuna blushed a little and turned her head.

"Crid ib (shut up)!!" yelled Tidus.

"Whoa!!" said Rikku.

"Huh?" said Gippal.

"Tidus??" said Yuna.

"That's all I know in Al Bhed, oh yeah, I also know, Helly do sad wee. Or something like that." said Tidus.

"Wow. Whatever, Gippal and I found some item called Velvet-A. I wonder if it'll be of any use." said Rikku.

"Velvet-A? Well, we got Velvet-B." said Yuna.

"What!?" yelled Gippal and Rikku at the same time.

"Could there be a connection?" asked Gippal.

"If Gippal and I have Velvet-A, and you two got Velvet-B, then who has Velvet-C?" asked Rikku.

"Probably Wakka and Lulu..." said Tidus.

"Yeah!" said Rikku.

"There must be a connection, it makes sense, let's go get Wakka and Lulu and head to Takumi's." said Yuna.

"Great timing. They are at Takumi's place already." said Gippal.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Tidus. They all ran out the dorms and headed into the elevator. Gippal pushed the floor 60 button.

"So Yunie, did you like the misson?" asked Rikku.

"I..I don't know. I don't even know if we did the mission..." said Yuna.

"Huh!?" said a surprised Rikku.

"What do you mean?" asked Gippal.

"Uhh, we both woke up at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka and Yuna had a Velvet-B. It makes no sense, but since we have a Velvet, and you do too, then we probably DID do your mission." predicted Tidus.

"Did you two just fall asleep?" asked Rikku.

"Maybe." said Tidus.

"I think so, but what's wierd is that all I remember before that is just driving down Mt. Irohazaka." said Yuna.

"Well, let's ask Takumi." suggested Gippal.

"Okay." said Yuna in her usual quick tone. They elevator reached floor 60 and headed through the glass doors labeled, _ Cheif Takumi_.

"Hey, what took you so long, ya?" said Wakka.

"Hey Wakka." said Tidus.

"Wassup brudda! So, how was it?" asked Wakka.

"I--" Tidus was cut off by Yuna's sudden voice.

"We don't know." said Yuna.

"Hah!? What do you mean by that, Yuna?" asked Wakka.

"Yuna...is something wrong?" asked a concerned Lulu.

"No, I'm fine." said Yuna.

"Just be patient, Wakka." said Tidus.

"Huh? What...wait a....ugh. Forget it." Wakka gave up. Takumi came in from the side and greeted the group.

"Hey, you all did a good job!" complimented Takumi. He got into his chair and faced his computer. He clicked a few times opening some files and put his fingers on the keyboard.

"Alright, I need a report and any items you picked up." said Takumi.

"_What are we gonna say? I guess I'll just tell him the truth, cuz there's nothing else too say_." thought Tidus.

"By the way...I was thinking of giving each pair of you a name. I'm still thinking, but for now I'll refer to you by your names." said Takumi.

"Gippal and Rikku, what happened?" asked Takumi.

"We went into the cave as ordered at the peak of Mt. Akagi and explored it. We fought a fiend, found an item and got DNA. Oh yeah, we also received help from Keisuke, the cheif of Akagi University." reported Gippal.

"Thank you, may I have the item and the DNA?" asked Takumi. Gippal gave Takumi a jar with DNA of a Rhinocerious. He also gave Takumi the Velvet-A.

"What's this?" asked Takumi as he was observing the Velvet.

"I don't know, but the others also have different models of this." said Rikku.

"Really? Okay, first let me record your missions in your profile." said Takumi. He turned to his computer and typed a whole bunch of stuff. He turned back to face Wakka and Lulu.

"What about you two?" asked Takumi.

"Did as you ordered. We went into the cave with the fiends coming out with the help from ol' Nakazato and took out that big bird." said Wakka.

"Any items? DNA? Velvet?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, here you go." said Lulu. She gave him a jar with a feather in it from a large bird and the Velvet-C. Takumi took them and put it on the desk.

"Hmm, this looks very similar to _A_..." observed Takumi. He again turned to his computer, typed a whole bunch of stuff and turned back to Tidus and Yuna.

"Okay, Tidus and Yuna, what about you?" asked Takumi. There was simple silence. Tidus looked at Yuna, only to see her staring back at him. 

"_I should say it...but...ugh..._" thought Yuna.

"_I should say it, it's not like I'm saying that I murdered his father or something. Besides I'm the man, I shouldn't rely on Yuna to do everything_." thought Tidus.

"Well, Takumi. It's like--" Yuna cut off Tidus.

"We don't know. We just woke up at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka. We although do have a Velvet, but we do not have DNA." said Yuna.

"_Damnit! I suck sooo much!!!_" thought a disappointed Tidus.

"What is this? What happened!?" yelled Takumi as he got up from his chair.

"Why are you getting mad!? We are only telling the truth." said Tidus.

"This is nonsense! You've failed this mission unless you report what you did!!" yelled Takumi.

"YUNA!!! TELL ME NOW!!!" yelled Takumi. Yuna looked a little scared at the outraged Takumi. Tidus walked up to Takumi, outraged, and grabbed him by the shirt.

"SHUT UP! It's NONE of Yuna's or MY fault. Do you understand?" yelled Tidus. 

"Get your hands off my shirt!" yelled Takumi as he pushed Tidus away.

"Yuna, forget this. Don't give him the Velvet, let's leave." said Tidus. 

"But..." said Yuna. The rest of the group watched as Tidus grabbed Yuna from the hand and took her into the elevator and pushed a floor button. The elevator closed right in front of their eyes.

"You over did it, Takumi." said Lulu.

"I....I'm sorry." apoligized Takumi.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to them." said Lulu. Takumi nodded and picked up his phone. He began dialing a number but Lulu stopped him.

"Go find him yourself. You have to apoligize, don't call them over here for you to apoligize..." said Lulu.

"I don't know where they are. I guess I'll ask Iketani." said Takumi. Iketani came from a door on the left.

"Heh, I heard you call me Takumi." said Iketani.

"Well, that makes it easier. Please locate Tidus and Yuna." said Takumi.

"Right." said Iketani. He took out a small panel attached to his pants and removed the attached scanning pen. He began writing on the panel.

"Can you also tell me where they were at 9:15 through 9:45 pm today. Kyouichii said that's when they left Irohazaka University and it should take them till 9:45 to do the mission." ordered Takumi.

"Sure." said Iketani. He kept writing, until he was done. 

"Okay, right now at the current moment they both are together in the dormitories." said Iketani.

"What about from 9:15 through 9:45?" asked Takumi.

"9:15, they left the university. 9:25 they made it to the peak. And, huh?" said a surprised Iketani.

"What's wrong?" asked Takumi. Lulu's eyes watched in interest at the two talking.

"From 9:25 through 9:50 they are blank. They do not exist in this world. At 9:51 they return back into the records. This is strange...is this machine messed up?" explained Iketani as he was shaking the machine.

"Oh...okay. Thanks, that'll be all." said Takumi.

"Uhhh, okay." said Iketani as he headed into the elevator and down.

"They were right...the mission. Finding that secret path...what in the world happened!?" cried Takumi.

"Go ask them yourselves." said Lulu.

"You're right. Thank you." said Takumi as he ran to the elevator and hit the floor 2 button. The elevator closed and he was off.

*Author's Notes*

Thanks DOR and Ryee for reviewing and you all who did so. As you noticed, Takumi is thinking of names for the 3 pairs. That's up to you, please review telling me what you thought about this chapter AS WELL as suggesting some names for each pair. PLEASE don't gimme bullshit like "The Hoars" or "The Idiots." I want something good. About DOR, I don't see why you think mentioning you is so great, cuz you deserve it. I never seen an author as good as her and she definately deserves it. I think my fic is good and would be PERFECT if I could get DOR's or Ryee's kind of diolauge which is highly advanced. I mean look at my text, "Thank you." said Lulu. Doens't it sound like a picturebook? Lol. Enough talking, sry for the chapter delay and SRY for not revealing the velvets. Wanted more suspense :) plz review guys. I won't yell the review anymore. Whoops, changed my mind. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	18. Velvet's Power

Disclaimer: Got it? Take out a pen and paper. Pyaara Wala owns nothing in this fic. No! Not fix, fic! Okay? Remember that. Make a million photo copies and sell it for a million dollars a paper. Okay, sry for the delay again, I guess I got used to not updating for at least 5 days so sry a lot and if this happens again, dont be surprised, aiight? Hmm, still haven't got any names, well, when the next chapter starts and I have no names, i'll make my own. So plz review telling me what I should name the 3 groups and plz dont gimme bullshit like the hoars or the idiots. Well, enjoy!

"How could he talk like that?" asked Yuna as she sat on her bed.

"He's an idiot. I can't believe I've ever signed up for SumWaRs." said Tidus in a regretting voice.

"He probably just overeacted, let's try and talk it out with him tommorow." suggested Yuna.

"Heh, whatever you say." said Tidus. She smiled at the comment until the dormitory door opened. 

"Takumi?" said Yuna.

"What are YOU doing here!?" asked Tidus.

"Well, I just wanted to...apoligize." said Takumi. He walked in to the room.

"Apoligize? For that previous act there?" asked Yuna.

"Y..Yes. I overeacted. I looked at Iketani's radar and noticed you two actually were missing at the time you left Irohazaka Universirty." said Takumi.

"Uhh, Iketani?" said Tidus.

"He's my travel agent who can pinpoint exact locations of the SumWaRs." explained Takumi.

"How?" asked Yuna.

"Uhh...he uhhhh..." said Takumi.

"_Damn, I can't tell them they have a small machina installed in them...Ugh, what do I do..._" thought a panicked Takumi.

"What's wrong, Takumi?" asked a concerned Yuna.

"N...Nothing. He just can, he's a machine expert and never let's out his secrets." lied Takumi.

"Smartasses....." said Tidus.

"Ok, we forgive you, Takumi." said Yuna.

"Really!?" said Takumi with a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, we still buds right?" said Tidus.

"Yeah! Thanks you guys." said Takumi.

"Okay, let's meet up back in your office." said Yuna.

"Okay." said Takumi. Takumi and Tidus left the room and went into the elevator. Yuna quickly opened the drawer and took out the Velvet and headed into the elevator. Tidus pushed the floor 60 button and the elevator was off.

"What did you mean when you said we were missing?" asked Tidus.

"Oh uhh, you weren't in the radar for some reason. Both of you. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" asked Takumi.

"All I remember is waking up at the bottom of Mt. Irohazaka." said Tidus.

"Anything before that?" asked Takumi.

"Before that is just driving down the downhill of Mt. Irohzaka." said Tidus.

"This is really strange." said Takumi.

"Could it...have something to do with the mental figures of Yolga and Kolga in Tidus' body?" asked Yuna. Takumi and Tidus' eyes widened and looked at Yuna. They just stared at her face.

"W..What's wrong?" asked Yuna.

"I think you're right." said Takumi.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tidus, looking at Yuna.

"I don't know, It's just that I had a dream last night." said Yuna.

"A dream?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, Tidus and I were in this white looking area. All white, nothing but white. Tidus seemed to have this strange green aura around him." said Yuna.

"A green aura??" asked Takumi.

"Yes, there was another figure standing far away, I couldn't see him. But I know I should've been able to see him, maybe destiny didn't allow it..." said Yuna.

"Anyway, Tidus said to the figure that he will pulverise him. But Tidus' voice, wasn't his voice..." said Yuna.

"Huh!? I don't get it." said Tidus.

"It was like, you weren't yourself." said Yuna.

"That figure came to you and tried its best to kill you but you easily dodged it. You slashed at him once, sending the figure away, after that, I think I woke up." said Yuna.

"The green aura, and the different voice...has gotta have something to do with Yolga and Kolga." said Takumi.

"You really think so?" asked Tidus.

"I'm positive. But......who was that other figure?" wondered Takumi. The elevator door opened and the three of them entered Takumi's office.

"About time, ya?" said Wakka. 

"Sorry." said Tidus scratching the back of his head. 

"Heres the Velvet-B." said Yuna. She handed Takumi the velvet and Takumi observed it closely.

"Hmm, this seems strange..." said Takumi.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna.

"This just seems different from the other Velvets. Not physically, but kind of different. It seems like this is giving off some strong presence or something." said Takumi.

"What could these Velvets be?" asked Wakka. 

"Well, there are 3 of them, one is A, one is B, and one is C. There's gotta be some connection." said Takumi.

"So C seems to be giving off somethingy?" asked Tidus.

"A and B just seem like normal Velvets, but B is different." said Takumi.

"How did you get this by the way?" asked Takumi.

"We don't remember." said Yuna.

"Oh...I see. Do you remember going to that hidden path you were assigned to go to?" asked Takumi.

"Sorry, no I don't." said Yuna.

"It's gotta be that hidden path. You guys must've went there but for some reason you can't remember." said Takumi.

"B seems kinda different, so it must be from a special place." said Takumi.

"Let's combine them together!" suggested Rikku.

"Yeah, let's try that. I'll call my Item Specialist." said Takumi. Rikku stopped Takumi as he was reaching for his phone.

"Let ME handle the item stuff." said Rikku.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" asked Takumi.

"Trust anyone but Rikku." teased Gippal.

"GIPPAL!!!" yelled Rikku.

"Okay okay..." said Gippal. Takumi laughed at the couple fighting.

"Okay Rikku, good luck." said Takumi. Rikku took the 3 Velvets and put them in shape of a triangle. She took out some sort of powder and sprinkled it over the 3 Velvets. All 3 Velvets glowed green except the B glowed white.

"What the...." said Tidus.

"Amazing!" yelled Takumi as he got out of his chair. 

"What kind of item is this!? It doesn't stop glowing!?" yelled Rikku. Soon, the Velvet-B glowed brighter and brighter and so did the Velvet-A and C. 

"Damn! I can't see!" yelled Gippal. It was too bright for everyone to see, soon enough all of their world's went blank.

*Authors Notes* 

Sorry about the HUGE delay again but I think you should expect that kind of delays between chapters now, sorry a lot but I got lazy. This was supposed to have the next scene but it would once again screw up the name of the chapter. So sorry, please review and there is a full story chapter coming up sry bout da cliffy. Well, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	19. Mercenary Cave

Disclaimer: I own hmmm......NOTHING!! Okay you guys no what I'm gonna say, sry for the delay and that it was extra long. I always play The Sum of All Fears on the internet and never find time to type this. Well, I was thinking of typing it in my school during study hall or video tech. But, whatever. Well, enjoy!

"Wake up!" yelled a voice. Tidus was lying on the ground as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked like he was in a cave which was dark and dangerous looking. There were fiends crawling everywhere, good thing he was in a corner where fiends never walked by.

"Ugh...where am I?" said a weak Tidus. He sat up and looked around.

"Where is everybody? How the hell did I get here!?" yelled Tidus as he stood up.

"Find them." said the same voice. 

"Huh!?" yelled Tidus as he spun around. He looked around and found no one.

"Who...where....show yourself!" cried Tidus.

"Never mind that. This is a test." said the voice.

"What the....I don't got time for these lame tests I got missions to do. How the hell did I get here anyway!?" yelled Tidus.

"You'll never find out unless you try. Trust me, just do what I say and all will be revealed." said the voice.

"Where are you anyway? Who are you?" asked Tidus.

"Like I said, you'll find out everything, now MOVE!" yelled the voice. Tidus picked up his sword which was a yard away from him and peeked around the corner. All he saw were fiends, big and large ones and some small insects. He could tell those insects were dangerous and the large fiends would gobble him in no time.

"What do I do!? There's no way to go!" cried Tidus.

"You're on your own. Farewell, I'll meet with you at the end." said the voice.

"End? What end!? Get BACK HERE!!!" yelled Tidus. It was no use, the voice never spoke again. Tidus looked around again and saw that he could only stay alive if he were to stay where he was. But he knew staying where he started would never make him reach the _end_. 

"I gotta use my smarts. There's gotta be some way to get by without the fiends knowing!" wondered Tidus. He observed what the fiends were doing, they were walking. Straight, walking straight and looking nowhere else but straight.

"Hmm?" said Tidus as he looked up towards the cieling. There were little cones hanging off the wall.

"Oh no...Ohhh no....HELL NO!!!" yelled Tidus.

"Don't tell me I have to hang from those loose cones!?" thought Tidus.

"Damn, But I'll starve to death if I stay here. I'd better try it." thought Tidus. He climbed up rocky wall of the cave, which allowed him to access the cones. He grabbed onto to one of the cones with both hands and was hanging from the cieling.

"Whoa!" yelled Tidus. He noticed the cone was about to break. Quickly thinking, he grabbed on to the next cone with both hands. The previous cone didn't break due to the less gravitational pull.

"Phew." said Tidus. He noticed the cone was holding on to was also starting to break. He quickly grabbed the next cone in front of him and hung from that. Once again, the previous cone did not break.

"I'd better go fast before one of these cones break and the fiends eat me up!" thought Tidus. He looked down nervously as he saw all the fiends traveling from one place to another. They all looked dangerous. Tidus gulped at the sight and continued moving. It was as if he was on the monkey bars, trying to get to the other side.

"Noo! A fork!!!???" thought Tidus. There was a split path to take, left or right. He knew he had a time limit since the cone was about to break.

"Right....." said the voice.

"Hey! You're back!" yelled Tidus.

"Watch it....see you at the end." said the voice.

"WAIT!" yelled Tidus. He noticed the cone just about to break but he quickly grabbed onto the cone to his right. 

"Phew, don't wanna let any of them break even if I'm not on it. If that happens the fiends will be alerted and they will get me for sure." thought Tidus. He continued to follow the path of cones and noticed the cieling started moving downer. It was like going downhill on cones.

"Wait a sec, if the distance between the cieling and the floor is shortening, that means....I'll reach the ground anyway!!!" thought Tidus, panicked.

"There's gotta be another route. No way I can go back because those cones are already weakened." thought Tidus. He kept following the cone path until he knew if he moved one more cone and the fiends would spot him for sure.

"Now what!? Damn!!" thought Tidus. Suddenly all the fiends below him ran like crazy and made many moaning kinds of sounds. They all began a stampede as if running away from a huge monster.

"What the...is something coming???" thought Tidus. He looked straight in front of him and saw a HUGE pink flan coming. It was pretty slow but was massive. It ate everything in it's path, all the fiends were massacred. It was only a matter of minutes before it reached Tidus.

"I'm doomed." thought Tidus with a face lacking hope. He looked up at the cones in front of him and noticed one cone looked different from the others. It seemed thinner as if you could do something with it. He observed it closer and noticed that it was some kind of pole that led to an upper floor. 

"That's it! I probably have only 60 seconds to make it there!" thought Tidus. He noticed that the fiends below him were just a few inches below his feet. If he went another cone his feet would hit the fiends head, causing Tidus to plummet to the ground and get stomped to death by the fiends. He had to find another way. He used his legs to grab on to the next cone and did some sort of flip. He was now hanging upside down looking menacingly at the fiends. He used his shoulder muscle to pull himself up and grab the _pole_ cone. He was in a position so that he wouldn't touch the fiends.   


"Phew, that was close." said Tidus. He looked up and saw the pink flan was RIGHT in front of him just about ready to smack him down into the stampede. It would've destryoed the bottom part of the _pole_ too if it came in contact. 

"Too bad!" mocked Tidus. He climbed up the pole enough so he was out of sight and looked down. The pink flan destryoed the bottom part of the pole and ate of all the fiends there.

"Heh, I have no choice now but to go up. If I go back down, I'll never get back up here." thought Tidus. It was really narrow and he had to scratch most of his shirt on the cave walls. Tidus looked up and saw a circle with a hole in the middle. He joyfully climbed up to that circle and noticed it was some kind of gutter. He pushed against it, causing it to flip and land upside down at his destination. He climbed more up and saw a white area. Before observing the area closely, he checked if someone was there. Waiting for him there, were all of his friends....

Authors Notes: Sorry if it was kind of short but my sister wanted to go on the computer and my brother also wanted to go. They are fighting over who goes on the computer first, lol. **I got no names for the 3 couple's names. I said this chapter was the deadline but since I won't need it till maybe next chapter or if not next, then next next chapter **(chapter 21). **So please review with some names and dont gimme any garbage names like the Idiots or the Hoars. Thank you.** So I hope you liked the chapter but I will get more up. This fic isn't really almost over, but really we are half way through it. If you want an estimated amount of chapters it might be I would say 35 or maybe more, lol. I really love this fic and I will come out with a sequal if you want me to. Remember, one GREAT way you can contact me is by email but I prefer....REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	20. Warning

Disclaimer: Here we go again, about the who owns what and what owns who. I'll explain it nice. I DO NOT own Final Fantasy series AND Inital D AND any other stuff in this fic. Final Fantasy belongs to SquareEnix, Initial D belongs to Hiroshi Kawagaii, the rest I don't know. Lol. 

Authors Notes: Well anyway thanks for your reviews, I forgot the name of the person who reviewed twice, something with a "K." Well anyway that review said that I've been doing so many stuff wrong and I know that cuz I ain't the best writer there is. I just write for fun, not really to become famous or something, lol. I'm not at the same skill level as DOR, Ryee, Akksgirl and all those other fabulous writers. But I'll do my best to improve and I'll stop yelling the REVIEW! thing. I only did that cuz it was funny and I made that my trademark. Guess what? Story Time! Well, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tidus!" cried Yuna as she ran towards him coming out of that little hole.

"Yuna!?" said Tidus. He got out of the hole and watched his friends approach him.

"What's going on? Where are we?" asked Tidus.

"I dunno, it's like some kind of strange morpheus, ya?" said Wakka.

"Maybe Takumi knows?" asked Rikku as she was spotting Takumi. He was looking down at the ground, observing some rock.

"Mr. Scientist, we need your help!" called Gippal.

"I'm not studying the rock, I'm just observing it to see if it's like our rocks in our world." said Takumi. There was a moment of silence before any words came out of their mouths.

"So....you're studying it?" said Rikku.

"Precisely." said Takumi.

"Forget that, do you know anything about this place?" asked Lulu.

"It seems to be some kind of Marrlk. Do you remember?" asked Takumi.

"I remember you telling us about the Marrlks, but what level would this be?" asked Tidus.

"This level would be Level 3 of the Marrlks." said Takumi.

"Level 3, huh? So does that mean we pass level 3?" asked Tidus.

"Uhh, I guess so..." said Takumi.

"That doesn't matter, let's find out how to get out of here." suggested Lulu.

"Good idea!" said Yuna. Lulu observed the area they were in. It was mostly white with many rocks on the ground. It was surrounded by nothingness, and absolutely no where to go. The only place they could have gone were the holes. There were 7 holes. Each person came out from one, after making their way through the cave.

"Let's try going into those holes." said Rikku.

"No way! If we go back down we CAN'T go back up! The pink flan destroyed everything!" yelled Gippal.

"Okay okay, jeez." said Rikku with a disgusted look. 

"Wait a minute, we got here by those velvet's, right?" asked Takumi.

"Right." said Yuna.

"We still never decoded what those velvet's were...think it has something to do with Yolga and Kolga?" asked Takumi.

"Could be...let's explore this place. We'll never know until we do." said Tidus.

"No need." said a voice.

"Huh!?" yelled Tidus. Everyone was surprised at the sudden strange voice that came out of nowhere.

"It's me...Kolga." said the voice.

"Stop this nonsense! Who are you! Show yourself!" yelled Gippal.

"No need to be alarmed, I'm just here to bring you news." said the voice.

"God, do you always call us to you somehow for storytime?" joked Tidus.

"This is serious, so please do not joke." said the voice.

"Tidus? Yuna?" asked the voice.

"Do you remember anything about the events in Irohazaka?" asked the voice.

"No, not really." said Tidus.

"No, not at all, but I DID have a dream..." said Yuna.

"Dream?" said the voice.

"Yeah, Tidus and I were in a pure whitish area, like this, except with no rocks. And there was some figure far away saying a whole bunch of stuff like _You'll die right now_, and _Haha_, and---" Yuna was cut off.

"Okay, I understand. Would you like to know more about what happened?" asked the voice.

"More about what happened?" Yuna tried to correct what she was hearing.

"Yes. You see, that figure far away was....Yolga." said the voice.

"Yolga!?" yelled Tidus.

"Who, the good one or the bad one?" asked Tidus.

"The physical form, which IS the bad one. He tried to kill you two..." said the voice.

"Then what happened?" asked Yuna.

"I knew there was no way you could handle him at your fighting level right now. So I decided to kick in and save you guys. Remember, if Tidus dies, then we die." said the voice.

"So that was the green aura...that's why Tidus' voice seemed different and he didn't seem like his normal self..." said Yuna.

"Uhhh, What's going on????" said a confused Tidus.

"Don't you remember the dream I told you about?" asked Yuna as she turned to face him.

"Oh yeah, so this is what all this is about?" Tidus tried to make sure.

"Precicely, and the MAIN reason I'm here is to warn you all." said the voice.

"Warn us of what?" asked Takumi.

"Yolga is coming. The physical figure of Yolga is soon to be on Earth. I'd say in about a month or two." said the voice.

"WHAT!?? Are your sure!?" yelled Takumi.

"Positive." said the voice.

"Yolga will have his ways to attack you guys but he will not be at his full strength because it is a fake. So I will protect you from his tricks for now, that is. Once he is here, I can't do anything unless I have all 3 peices to my physical form." said the voice.

"By the way, where is the good Yolga?" asked Gippal.

"He left somewhere, trying to find out ways to get rid of his menacing form. So he does not rest inside Tidus anymore, only I do, for now..." said the voice.

"Okay thank you, Kolga. But how do we get out of here?" asked Takumi.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get you all out of here." said the voice. A white light emmitted out of nowhere. It was too bright for anyone to maintain their consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Authors Notes: _ ** Heh, another short chappy? Sorry guys and girls but it's just hard to type this fic cuz I can never find the name. I'm always playing some game on the internet and if I'm not doing that then my sister wants to go on noggin.com. Lol. Well, I'll try to get more chaps up, but I'd like yall to know that the MAX amount of time it'll take to get a chap up is a week. That's the MAX. Oh yeah, I won't yell the REVIEW! thing anymore because I think it only makes people annoyed. Thanks for R & R ing!


	21. Status Test

Disclaimer: Get away you lawyer punks! I don't got time for you! I already told you I don't own anything, not even a peice of shit in this story so just leave me alone, homos!

Authors Notes: Oh man, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks but it was the vacation and I couldn't update. I went to New Jersey to visit my cuz. Well anyway, uhhh where was I....hmmmm. Damn, I was pretty sure I was gonna say something important...oh well. I guess you don't wanna hear my yap and you wanna read since you haven't read my fic in some time now huh? Well, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakka was the first one to regain his consciousness as he looked at everyone just getting up. They were just somehow transported back to Takumi's office in the university.

"Ow, my head hurts..." moaned Wakka as he grabbed his head.

"Ugh, where am I?" said Rikku in a confused tone. Tidus got up and noticed Takumi was staring at his desk.

"Perfect...." Tidus heard Takumi whisper.

"What's so perfect?" asked Tidus as he approached Takumi. Takumi jumped at Tidus' voice and turned around.

"Oh..N..Nothing. I was just thinking that if you all easily made it out of that kind of deadly cave...then you are already ready for Marrlk level 4." said Takumi.

"So you mean if we beat Marrlk level 4, we obtain one of the three peices of Kolga?" asked Tidus.

"Well, yeah." said Takumi.

"Well then, where do we do this Marrlk? I'm ready anytime." said Tidus.

"No, you just went through that cave and you all will need rest." said Takumi.

"You may not have noticed, but that cave took out more stamina of yourself than you think." said Takumi. Gippal looked at himself and commented.

"I don't feel any energy loss. But I'll still get some rest anyway." commented Gippal.

"Well, Takumi. I still am unsure of something. Where is the Marrlk level 4 held and if we do complete it, where does the Kolga peice come from? Does it just appear out of nowhere?" asked Wakka.

"The Marrlk level 4 takes place far from Earth. Marrlks levels 1 through 3 is held in the university and are used for nothing but experienced. But the level 4 is different. Since it is on a different planet it is more significant. The location is still classified but the way to get there is through our #1 technology, The Warp Zone." said Takumi.

"The Warp Zone?" asked Wakka.

"Basically, its a teleporter, but has certain requirements to function." said Takumi.

"What requirements?" asked Lulu.

"Hey don't panic. These requirements are simple, you only need to be physically strong, that's all. And they test it by simply scanning you, you do not have to fight. No energy can be wasted, because the Marrlk level 4 is extremely vicious." said Takumi.

"Sounds scary...By the way Takumi, how much HP would a normal wandering fiend have in the Marrlk?" asked Lulu.

"I'd say from 5,000-20,000 HP. One attack from them could take out 100-1,000 HP of yours." said Takumi.

"Damn that's a whole lot." said Gippal.

"Speaking of HP, can you all come with me to the test room. We will scan your status and file them. We will copy them and give you each one so you can know your status." said Takumi. The group nodded and followed Takumi into the elevator. Takumi pushed the floor 12 button and headed down. Once the elevator reached, they came out and lined themselves up in front of a human size tube.

"It's not tight, and won't hurt at all. In fact, you won't feel a thing. It'll be like just standing there. Okay let's start with Group SeXy." said Takumi.

"Uhhh, sexy?" asked Rikku.

"I came up with that for our group name." said Gippal.

"Gippal you pervert!" yelled Rikku as she blushed a bit. Gippal laughed and brought Rikku with him into the tube. The scan took place and they came out.

Gippal: Rikku:

HP: 6000 HP: 5500

AP: 500-1200 HP Hit AP: 400-1000 HP Hit

MP: 200 MP: 200

Current Status: Perfect Current Status: Fine

"Next up, team GenerouS" said Takumi. 

"What the...Lu!?" cried Wakka.

"Shut up, let's go." said Lulu in her normal harsh tone as she went inside the tube. Wakka came after her and joined her in the tube. The scan completed fast and they got out.

Wakka: Lulu:

HP: 5500 HP: 3500

AP: 400-1300 HP Hit AP: 20-100 HP Hit

MP: 100 MP:1000 (1000-2000 HP Damage)

Current Status: Fine Current Status: Normal

"Okay, last but not least, team CuTe." said Takumi.

"Haha, ya right..." said Wakka.

"Oh shut up, Wakka." said Tidus as he took Yuna inside the chamber. The scan was complete and the couple exited.

Tidus: Yuna:

HP: 5500 HP: 4000

AP: 900-1500 HP Hit AP: 30-150 HP Hit

MP: 150 MP: 1000 (1000-1500 HP Effect/Damage)

Current Status: Normal Current Status: Fatigued

"Okay thank you I hope you aren't dissappointed but instead surprised. There is a week before you all begin the Marrlk level 4 so you may do whatever you want. Train, Vacation, Chill, whatever you want." said Takumi.

"Thanks, let's go have some fun." said Tidus.

"Sure." said Rikku. They all entered the elevator and pushed the floor 2 button. The elevator closed and they were off to the dormatories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmmm, seems kinda short. Sorry that I'm so mean. I take a week or two off from doing this story and this is all you get? Sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just that it's getting late right now and I'm always too busy during the day. Either I'm helping around the house, playing with my family, playing online video games, watching TV, etc. The only time I can actually type this story is late in the night like right now. (12:35am) And right now I'm really sleep and I got skool tommorow so I gotta sleep. Well, I hope you liked the chappy. And yeah, the story's gonna be done like I promise around Chap 30-35. Well, later all, remember, another week till I update. UNLESS, if I get reviews I'll update within the next 2 days? Do we got a deal? Kool! Thx for R & Ring!


	22. Lottery Ticket

Disclaimer: I don't own crap. But I do own this story. Don't own nothing, not FFX, not any of the Initial D characters or any of the other characters. Okay, sry guys i don't wanna write an essay but I can just say SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING!!!!!!!!! I am aware it took me at least 4 months to get this chapter up but my comps had a virus in it. So I formatted it, then I got a new VAIO and I couldn't find Microsoft Frontpage anymore. Took me soooooooo long to get hooked up with Frontpage, but now here I am. I got Frontpage and am ready to update! I am gonna continue my updating AT MOST, weekly. Sometimes I'll update in like 3 days but who knows? But each week 1 chappie, sure. Well, I bet yall are so anxious to find out what happens, so then, Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the elevator went down to the 2nd floor to the dormitories, Tidus spoke.

"So, Wakka, Rikku, what are you all gonna do in these 2 weeks?" asked Tidus.

"Wellllllll, I was thinking of going to Hawaii." said Rikku in a cheerful way.

"Heh, yeah right. Like you have enough money to do that?" teased Gippal.

"Sure I do. Look at this!" yelled Rikku as she pulled out a ticket from her short green shorts.

"What the heck is that!?" yelled Wakka.

"Dummie! It's a lottery ticket. I have to go cash it today and we get a million dollars! With that money, we can go to Hawaii!!" yelled Rikku. Everyone just stared at her, thinking it was fake.

"What is this crap? Lemme see." said Tidus as he snatched it out of her hand.

"Whoa! It's real!" yelled Tidus.

"Oooo, lemme see!" said Yuna. She took it from Tidus and observed it.

"Why don't we go to the lottery store and cash it? If it's real, he'll accept it, if it's not, then he won't!" said Yuna.

"Okay, fine! I'll prove my innocence!" cried Rikku. She snatched the ticket as soon as the elevator reached the 2nd floor.

"I just need to get a few things and let's meet up at the Parking Garage!" yelled Rikku.

"I can fit 3 people in my car, and 3 can go in Wakka's" suggested Tidus. Rikku ran off towards her dorm and went inside. Yuna pressed the floor B button to the garage. Once they were there, they all went for their cars to start them up. But Gippal stayed inside. Once they were out, Gippal pushed the floor 2 button and went back up to the dormitories where Rikku was.

"_That girl will get lost in a second. Besides, this is my chance to get a taste at her lips again._" thought Gippal. As soon as he reached the 2nd floor he ran towards his and Rikku's dorm. He opened it and saw Rikku was changing. He immediately shut the door. After a little while, he opened it again and saw her beautifully skinned naked body.

"_Ohhh, it's perfect. I was thinking of making out with her right now, but the others are waiting. I guess I'll just wait out here_" thought Gippal. He shut the door again and waited, trying to control himself from bursting in there and begin any sexual activity. He thought about his view again of her perfectly shaped body. He couldn't control himself. He had to feel her soft skin again. He wanted to hear her cute little voice when he touched her body soothingly. Gippal rushed to the doorknob and as he was about to open it, Rikku already opened the door.

"Gippal!? Why are YOU here!? I thought you went down with the others." said Rikku.

"Oh, it was nothing, Rikku. I was just about to check up on you....and then uhh, you opened the door." said Gippal.

"Sure, or did you want to come to have a quick bang before you leave!?" yelled Rikku. At this comment Gippal blushed very red.

"I can't believe you! You pervert! I'm not just a girl you could have sex with anytime you feel like it! Maybe you should take me more as a girlfriend than a sex buddy." yelled Rikku. She ran off towards the elevator, and hit the B button.

"I hate that guy! He's a pervert!" yelled Rikku as the elevator reached to the garage. She ran towards Wakka's car and get in. Yuna and Tidus were already in the Eclipse, and Wakka and Lulu were in Wakka's 300zX along with Rikku.

"Yo, where's Gippal?" asked Wakka.

"Forget him! Just go." said Rikku.

"Why?" asked Wakka.

"JUST GO YOU STUPID BLITZBALL FREAK!!!!!!" yelled Rikku.

"Whoa! Okay okay I'm going." said Wakka. He stepped on the gas pedal and went towards the exit.

"What are they doing!? Gippal never came." said Tidus.

"There must be a reason, besides, Gippal has his own car, so he can catch up later." said Yuna.

"Okay then, let's see who makes it there first." said Tidus with a determined look.

"Oh no, not this again. Not another Race!" cried Yuna.

"Sorry babe, I love this thing." said Tidus. He stepped on the gas pedal and made a long burnout. His car flew after Wakka's car and made a right turn towards the traffic light. The 300zX and Eclipse were lined up at the red light. Tidus provoked Wakka with the racing provoke, pressing the gas pedal over and over. Wakka accepted the race with a confirmation by also pressing the gas pedal repeatedly. As soon as the traffic light turned green, both of them burned out for the best pickup speed. The 300zX took the lead due to its immense power. Although Wakka has a strong car, Tidus is a better racer than Wakka. The 300zX approached the first corner and turned directly towards it. It looked as if it was going to crash right into the guardrail but Wakka used his brakes to stop and slide the backside of his car, going into a novice drift.

"_What a newbie, he uses his rear wheels to drift. Everyone knows the best drifters use ALL 4 wheels to drift. Too bad he doesn't know how I do it!_" thought Tidus. The Eclipse followed up the 300zX and turned towards the guardrail as the 300zX did a few seconds earlier. Tidus used both his brakes and gas pedal to slide his rear. After sliding a bit on the same corner, he shifted the weight towards the front, causing the front tires to slide. This caused the Eclipse to catch up right behind the 300zX's tail.

"Whoa! How does he do it!?!?" cried Wakka. Wakka stepped on the gas pedal and sped for the next turn.

"Wakka, fool! Power can't beat skill..." said Tidus.

"How are you so good at this, Tidus?" asked Yuna, still terrified and holding onto the bars above.

"My dad, Jecht, taught me when I was a kid. Even I can't beat Jecht at a race. His drifting skills are WAY beyond our level." said Tidus. At the name of Jecht, Yuna shivered.

"_Why do I always feel so wierd after hearing the name of his father!? Could it have something to do with my parents? No, I can't think about that now._" wondered Yuna.

"So, Tidus...what can be better than drifting with all 4 wheels like you do. How can your father be better than you?" asked Yuna.

"My father knows how to do a lot more things. Such as hydrolically moving his weight back and forth of the car to decrease the distance between the two racing cars. I can do that too but not as fast as he can. In a turn that takes 2 seconds to complete, he can not just catch up, he can pass a car in front of him that is drifting. I can only catch up to a car in front of me on a 10 second turn, like the one we just past. In order for me to pass the car in front of me, the turn has to be a 15 second turn. I can't pass a car on a straight because my car isn't strong enough in horsepower." explained Tidus.

"Wow, seems like your dad is really good!" said Yuna.

"That's not all, he can also fake a lot of drifts and fool his opponent into thinking that he will try to overtake him. My dad knows how to drive on places that aren't even part of the road. He can use small things on the ground like gutters, cans, garbage, to help him in passing the car." said Tidus.

"Did your father ever lose to anyone?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, he did. The only one he lost to was some man named Fujiwara Bunta." said Tidus.

"Oh, that's wierd. Wait a minute!" said Yuna.

"Yeah, Fujiwara Bunta is Fujiwara Takumi's father. He's the father of the chief of Akina.

"So will you tell your dad? Won't he want a rematch?" asked Yuna.

"Sure, my dad wanted a rematch since he lost that race. But after that night my dad never saw him again. And I didn't tell my father yet about Takumi of Akina. I'll tell him later." said Tidus.

"Why later? Why not now?" asked Yuna.

"I came to Akina to study. If he sees my in SumWaRs and helping out Akina destroy this evil Yolga, then he'll definately tell me to come back home. So once we defeat Yolga, and end the purpose of SumWaRs, then I'll tell him." said Tidus.

"Uhh, okay." said Yuna.

"Watch it, Yuna. Next corners coming up, I'm gonna pass him on this one for sure!" yelled Tidus.

"D...Don't do anything reckless!!! Ahhhh!!!" yelled Yuna as she grabbed the holder. The Eclipse went straight for the guardrail and followed up right behind the 300zX. Tidus continously shifted his weight of the car to the back and front every 2 seconds. The Eclipse neared the 300zX by each second.

"_Damn, he's closing up!_" thought Wakka.

"_This seems like a 10 second turn, I can't overtake him if it's a 10 second turn. I'm not good enough, I need 15 seconds to overtake him. Something on the ground will help me._" thought Tidus. The Eclipse neared the 300zX as much as it can.

"_I see it!_" thought Tidus. Tidus stepped on the gas pedal and neared the guardrail about 2cm away from it. The Eclipse crushed a soda can on the ground. This helped the tire slide more. The nearing of his rear part of the Eclipse gave the 300zX no choice but to slide further and further from the guardrail.

"_Damnit! He's got me in a lock! He's got guts!"_ thought Wakka. Once the 300zX backed away from the guardrail enough, Tidus pushed his gas pedal at full speed and shifted to 5th gear. The Eclipse used all it's speed and balance to drift it's way past the 300zX, resulting in a successful overtake.

"_Wooohoo! I did it!_" thought Tidus.

"Damn he's good! I gotta seriously ask him the way he drifts." said Wakka. The 300zX was down but not out. With it's power, it caught up to the Eclipse side to side. The Eclipse to the right and the 300zX to the left. The next turn was going right, therefore giving the Eclipse the advantage of having the inside area of the corner. Both cars drifted along the guardrail, but the 300zX had no chance of passing the Eclipse. The Eclipse was long done with the 5 second corner by the time the 300zX could catch up. Each time the 300zX used his power to catch up on straights, the Eclipse gets far ahead on each corner. The Eclipse reached the lottery shop first and parked.

"Hah! I won!" said Tidus.

"Ain't that great, Yuna!" said Tidus. Tidus looked at Yuna and it looked almost as if she was going to have a heart attack. Tidus laughed at the sight.

"Cmon Yuna, it was nothing. Let's go." said Tidus. Yuna moved very slowly and opened the door. She got out of the car and saw the lottery shop, "LotterY LuckY." Wakka got out of his car, along with Lulu and Rikku.

"Ah, you only won because I had 3 people in my car, you only had 2." said Wakka.

"Excuses Excuses. Let's go in." said Tidus.

"Hmph." said Wakka. The group went in, almost forgetting Gippal was still at Akina. They approached the lotto man.

"Can you tell me how much money I won with this, please?" asked Rikku with a seducive face.

"S..Sure." said the man.

"So...what's your name?" asked Rikku.

"Oh, I'm Kenji, the lotto man." said the man.

"Okay cool." said Rikku.

"So is it anything?" asked Rikku.

"Sorry, it WAS a winner but the time to pick up the cash has ended two days ago. Sorry miss." said Kenji.

"NO WAY!!!!!" yelled Rikku.

"Oh my god. Wow, Yuna, you see this? I knew this would happen?" said Tidus.

"_D...Did he say......Y..Y...Yuna!?!?!?!?_" thought Kenji with a surprised look. Kenji looked at Yuna.

"_It's.....It's her......_" thought Kenji.

--------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Like that one? I made it as long as I can to make up for ALL that time I missed. Sorry about that again, but SumWaRs isn't over yet. Just to let you I'd say there are AT LEAST 8 more chapters left. There are definately more but I'm just telling you thats the LEAST part. Cya next chappy!!!!


	23. Forest Temptations

Disclaimer: I'd love to own this and be the richest person in the world, but I don't. I don't own anything I mention in all of my stories. Except the story itself.

Author's notes: Wutup. I have fulfilled my promise to update within a week and I did. Sorry for not updating within 3 days but I'm really busy. Well, enough talking and more reading. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

"Let's just go home." said Lulu.

"W..Wait a minute! I've made a mistake!" said Kenji.

"What mistake?" asked Tidus.

"I scanned this ticket under the take 5 scanner. I should have done it under the lotto scanner." said Kenji.

"Okay, then check." said Rikku. Kenji scanned the ticket again.

"It's a winner! You receive 1 million dollars!!!" yelled Kenji.

"YAY!!!!!" cheered Rikku.

"You all will receive your money at the bank next door." said Kenji.

"That's wierd, don't you guys pay thru the lotto company? Since when is it from---" Lulu was cut off.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Kenji. We will...see you later!" said Rikku as she was pushing Lulu out of the store. The rest of the gang left.

"Bye!" said Yuna in a cute voice, as she left.

"_That's gotta be her..._" thought Kenji. As soon as everyone left Kenji immediately took out his cell phone and called someone.

"_Hello?_" answered a woman.

"Yeah, it's me, Kenji. I have a few people coming over the bank to take some money out of my account." said Kenji.

"_Why are you giving them money? Do they have a slip?_" replied the woman.

"Just shut up and listen, Clara. They don't have a slip that's why I am telling you this. Make sure you give them the money, and say it's for a lottery ticket. That's all! I will explain later." said Kenji.

"_Okay, whatever._" said Clara.

"Also, get me a ticket to Hawaii, the next flight after theirs." said Kenji.

"_Yeah Yeah whatever._" said Clara. Clara hung up the phone.

"_I once knew, the great Braska. He told me he had a daughter, Yuna. I was at that time, thirteen. I have to make sure that's the girl I was supposed to spend my life with._" thought Kenji.

The gang went to Akina and picked up Gippal. Rikku and Gippal never talked to each other throughout the entire trip. After going all the way to Hawaii, they checked in to a hotel immediately.

Gippal and Rikku had one room, Wakka and Lulu had one room, and Tidus and Yuna had a room, just like the Akina dormitories. Meanwhile, in Gippal and Rikku's room...

"Gippal! Don't you come near me! That's your spot, and this is mine!" yelled Rikku.

"But Rikku, I didn't want to have a quick bang before I left. It's just that, I love you and I always want to spend my time with you." said Gippal.

"That's just a load of bullshit. The only reason I gave in when you tried to kiss me at that cinema is because I was starting to like you. I can't believe I ever let someone like you make love to me." said Rikku.

"Rikku, do you really believe that? Do you really believe I only had sex with you on the dirty cinema grounds just for pleasure? I would never have sex on such a dirty place, I only did it for you, because I love you with all my heart.

"Gippal..." said Rikku.

"Do you really love me?" said Rikku.

"Yes, I do. Rikku..." said Gippal.

"Yes, Gippal?" said Rikku, a bit shyly.

"Will you be the mother of my children?" asked Gippal. Rikku put on a smile on her face and laid down on the bed. Gippal laid down on top of her. They immediately began kissing as if they haven't kissed for 20 years.

--------------------------------------------

Later, Tidus and Yuna were in the dormitories.

"So, Yuna. What you wanna do tommorow?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go sight-seeing." suggested Yuna.

"Sure, that's a great idea." agreed Tidus. Tidus got in his bed and Yuna got into hers.

"Yuna...." said Tidus. But he observed Yuna was sound asleep.

"_Wow, that was fast._" said Tidus.

"_For some reason I can't sleep. I'm in the mood of killing a few feinds._" thought Tidus. He got up out of bed and tiptoed to his closet. He took out his shiny blue sword. After that he tiptoed to the door and left the hotel. He ran outside and went into the forests.

"_Should find a few bears over here._" thought Tidus. As Tidus was looking around he spotted a bear. The bear spotted Tidus and ran after him.

"Yeah, fight!" said an excited Tidus.

Bear:

1000 HP

Attack: 300

Tidus:

800 HP

Attack: 500

Tidus defended an attack from the bear, but the bear was powerful enough to give some damage. Tidus received a 150 Hp hit. In anger, Tidus slid and slashed the bear, giving it a 500 Hp damage. The bear rushed at Tidus again and Tidus jumped up and dodged the attack. The bear looked up to see a sword stab right into his eye. The bear roared in agony. Soon after, the bear was dead.

"And he's out!!!" yelled Tidus. After the bear died Tidus went deeper into the forest looking for more powerful beasts. As he was searching, he noticed a rhinosaurus. The rhinosarus charged after Tidus as the earlier bear did.

"Whoa this guy seems powerful." said Tidus.

Rhinosaurus:

2000 HP

Attack: 1000

Tidus:

1200 HP

Attack: 800

The rhinosaurus charged at Tidus but missed him as Tidus dodged.

"_Damn, if he hits me with that I'll be in bad shape._" thought Tidus with a tense look. The rhinosaurus again charged at Tidus, and Tidus put up his sword to defend. The attack was still so powerful but Tidus was able to hold off most of the damage. The attack stole 400 HP from Tidus. He stabbed the Rhinosaurus from behind, making the Rhinosaurus fall down. As the Rhinosaurus was getting back up, Tidus slashed it again and the Rhinosaurus was finally slaughtered.

"Crazy animals." said Tidus. Tidus needed to have more training, so he went on into the forest, deeper and deeper.

"Why am I so much into the mood of fighting? No, I don't think it's mood." said Tidus.

"Could it be that something....or someone is pulling me here?" wondered Tidus. He kept going deeper into the forest, without wondering if he could get lost or not.

---------------------------------

"_Help! Damnit!!! Get away from me, dragon!!!_" yelled a voice.

"_Wait! I'm coming! Don't die! Please!_" yelled Yuna. Yuna was rushing through some sort of forest, Lots of snakes and beetles were jumping onto her and bears were chasing her. But she was only focused on saving the voice in trouble. The voice sounded like Tidus.

"_ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!_" yelled the voice. Soon the screaming of the voice disappeared.

"_WAIT!!! NO!!!! Tidus!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" yelled Yuna. Her view was disappearing, or getting fuzzy. Soon, her view was blank.

Yuna awoke quaking in fear. She looked around, realizing she was in her hotel room.

"Tidus?" asked Yuna as she was reaching for Tidus' blanket.

"I just had a horrbile dream, in it you were being attack...." Yuna paused. She saw that Tidus wasn't there. She immediately got up and looked outside the window. All she saw was the green leaves of the forest beside the hotel. She immediately remembered her dream, about her running thru a forest, to save Tidus.

"_No! It was real!_" thought Yuna with a tense look. She immediately ran out the door and out the hotel. She didn't even care about getting a defensive weapon. She only wanted to help Tidus. She ran thru the forest, in search of Tidus.

"Tidus!!! Tidus!!!!" yelled Yuna. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest, till she saw a figure.

"Tidus?" asked Yuna as she approached the figure.

"Wait a minute....you're not Tidus. Aren't you the lottery...." said Yuna, but the figure ran towards her and covered her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I'm starting to do a lot of cliffhanger endings. I kinda like doing it. Also, I'm having a lot of sexual activity in my chapters now so I'm going to raise the ratings from PG-13 to R. Once again, i've updated, and I'll probably update in another week or something. Well, cya next chapter.


	24. Saving Tidus

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except the fic. Hear that? Good. Now, down to business.

Authors Notes: Sorry guys a whole lot. I haven't updated for months and its my fault. I just never felt like updating, but here I am now. I got spare time. I'll try to make this one good, but since i haven't updated in a long time I kinda forgot how to make it good. But I'll try. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Yuna was surprised to see Kenji sort of attack her.

"What are you doing here?" said Yuna.

"Sorry, but I gotta talk to you about something." said Kenji. Yuna looked at him and began to get mad.

"I don't have time for this bullshit, Tidus is in trouble!" cried Yuna.

"Wait!" yelled Kenji as he grabbed Yuna's arm.

"What do you want!? I'm not being mean, I'm just in a hurry!" cried Yuna.

"Okay okay, I'll come with you since you have no weapon, it's dangerous in there. But promise me something." said Kenji.

"Why should I keep a promise with you?" asked Yuna.

"Because if I'm not with you you are gonna die." said Kenji. Yuna thought for a long time before she made her decision.

"I don't know you, but whatever, I'll do whatever you say cmon." said Yuna.

"Okay, let's go." said Kenji. They ran deeper into the forest. Kenji was falling behind as Yuna desperately ran deeper searching for Tidus.

"AGHHHHHHH!" yelled Tidus' voice from afar. Yuna's eyes widened.

"Tidus!!!" cried Yuna and she ran toward his voice. Kenji ran in front of Yuna and kept her from harm from the giant bear who attacked.

"Eek! A bear!" yelled Yuna.

"I'll take care of this." said Kenji. Yuna stared at his magnificent weapon as he took it out. He had a Desert Eagle pistol with a knife right under it.

"Huh?" said Yuna. Kenji ran at the bear and jumped. The bear then ran at Kenji, but Kenji stabbed the bear's forehead with his knife. Kenji immediately jumped back and emptied 6 bullets in the bear's skull as it roared in agony. The bear was immediately dead and out of the way. Kenji walked up to the bear and took his knife out.

"I'll take that." said Kenji.

"Wow, you're good." said Yuna.

"That was nothing, I can probably take on Yolga." said Kenji.

"You know...Yolga? And Kolga?" asked Yuna.

"Yes...I do. But that's not our problem." said Kenji.

"You're right! Tidus!" yelled Yuna. She ran deeper into the forest with Kenji. They ran until they saw Tidus lying on the floor, bleeding.

"TIDUS!!" yelled Yuna as she ran towards him.

"Stay back!" yelled Kenji. A giant dragon emerged from the depths of the forest, ready to have a meal.

"Ugh, what's a dragon doing in the middle of the forest? One fire breath and the forest is gone." said Yuna.

"Kenji! I'll take care of Tidus, defeat the dragon quick before it fire breathes." said Yuna.

"Right." said Kenji. He immediately took out his gun and his knife. He emptied the rest of his magazine into the dragon, but he didn't budge. Kenji reloaded his gun and ran toward the dragon. The dragon swung his tail at Kenji but he dodged. As the tail swung, Kenji threw his knife at it. The dragon roared.

"Every tailed animal has its born weakness." said Kenji with confidence. Kenji climbed up the large dragon and shot it in its eyeballs. The dragon roared, opening its mouth. Kenji then slid down and emptied the rest of the magazine in its mouth. The dragon was in pain, but wasn't completely out. The dragon slashed Kenji with its sharp claws, bringing Kenji to critical condition.

"The end...dragon." said Kenji. He ran toward the dragon and dodged many slashes.

"Aura mega punch!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kenji. The whole forest became very bright with Kenji's attack. Yuna shut her eyes as the brightness grew brighter and brighter.

"This is bad, I've got to get Tidus out of here." said Yuna. She picked him up on his shoulder, and ran back out of the forest.

"I don't trust that Kenji, I'd better get out of here with Tidus before he does anything." said Yuna.

-------------------------------

"So...she escaped." said Kenji. He had an evil look in his eye, and began to laugh as he walked deeper into the forest.

-------------------------------

Yuna made it to the inn and took Tidus to Gippal and Rikku's room. Gippal opened the door.

"Yuna? What happened to Tidus!?" yelled Gippal, waking Rikku who was peacefully sleeping on the bed.

"What's up, Yunie?" said Rikku as she was wiping her eyes.

"Rikku, hurry, wake Wakka and Lulu, tell them Tidus is hurt." said Gippal.

"Is he okay?" said Rikku.

"He will be, now go." said Gippal. Rikku nodded, and embarassed, she took the blanket to cover her naked body to the bathroom to change. She immediately got changed and came out, ran to Wakka and Lulu's room, and screamed.

"What's wrong, Rikku...stop yelling." said a sleepy Wakka as he opened his door.

"Hurry, to my room!" yelled Rikku. She ran to her room, following was Wakka and Lulu.

"What happened, man." said Wakka.

"I'll explain later. " said Yuna. Gippal was using his white summoner magic to heal Tidus.

"He'll be fine, just let him rest tonight. Tommorow he'll be perfect." said Gippal.

"Oh, thank you!" said Yuna.

"So, how about some explaining now." said Wakka.

"I think that'll be best for tommorow, with Tidus awake, and all of us refreshed, we'll be explaining better." said Lulu.

"Okay," said Yuna. They all headed back to their rooms. Yuna looked over Tidus as he slept in his bed. She went over to his feet and took off his shoes and socks. She was about to take off his gloves, but then realized he never took them off. And that may have been for a special reason. So she did not take it off. She took off his chain and other useless garments. After that, she sat down on her bed and stared at his face.

"I know you'll be okay..." said Yuna. She then laid back in her bed and stared at the cieling.

"_I sure was freaking out today for Tidus. I was so scared...he could have left me right there. He could have died...But I was only scared for him. I wanted to feel him and take care of him. Is this...love? No, it can't be, I'm a sacred woman, and I care for my virginity unlike others. Maybe..._" wondered Yuna as she was falling asleep. Soon, she was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Yes, it's short, but I'm catching on. I kinda forgot how to do this, but I'm trying. I made this short so that you guys realize I'm back and I"ll update as soon as possible. chances are I'll update once a week at least or once every two weeks at most. I know this is deceiving but I'll try not to make it this time. thanks for reading and review so im encouraged.


	25. New Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic or whatever things in it. games, wutever it is, dont own.

Author's Notes: Sup guys n girls im back with another chapter. I'll make this one long, and I got fresh new ideas for this story. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

As he woke up, the first thing he saw were the beautiful green and blue eyes of a woman. Surprised, Tidus immediately got up and looked at Yuna, who was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Good Morning." said Yuna.

"Morning. How did I get here, Yuna?" asked Tidus. Yuna looked away, then looked back at him.

"I carried you back here, from that forest." said Yuna.

"Right, the forest. W..Wait a minute, where's Kenji!?" said Tidus.

"You knew he was there?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, it was that bastard who got me into this mess anyway." said Tidus.

"What did he do? He helped me get to you though, how can he be bad?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah right, he found me, and tried to fight me. He was beating me but I knocked his weapons out of his hand. I made him so defenseless and slashed him till he gave up. Then he stabbed me in the back, and summoned this dragon. I was too weak from that stab to deal with the dragon, and I don't remember much till then." explained Tidus.

"R...Really? But he helped me..." said Yuna.

"Must've been some trick." said Tidus.

"Well, anyway, you are safe now." said Yuna.

"Thanks." said Tidus.

"Let's go to Wakka and Lulu's room, everyone's waiting there." said Yuna.

"'Kay." said Tidus. Yuna, surprised that Tidus seemed perfect, walked to the door and opened it. Tidus followed, and they both entered Wakka and Lulu's room.

"Tidus!!" cried everyone in the room.

"Whoa!" said Tidus.

"You alright, man?" asked Wakka.

"You okay, Tidus?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Now, I'll explain what happened back in the forest." said Tidus.

------------Tidus explains-------------

"I have no clue what's going on." said Rikku.

"This is serious." said Gippal.

"We should go back to Akina, and report to Takumi." said Lulu.

"What're we gonna report? We are supposed to be on vacation." said Wakka.

"Let's just chill for the rest of the vacation." said Rikku.

"Hello? I nearly got killed by this guy who seems to be after Yuna. And he summoned a dragon. Get it? SUMMONED a dragon, no one can do that, not even you "summoners." said Tidus.

"Tidus' right, this Kenji might even have a connection to Yolga and Kolga." said Gippal.

"We'll chill alright, but after I deal with Kenji. Who knows what his next move will be..." said Tidus. Yuna just looked at Tidus, she knew how much Tidus was looked after her. Thinking of this, a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"I decided." said Tidus.

"What?" asked Wakka.

"I'm going back into that forest." said Tidus.

"You're kidding! You're gonna get hurt again!" cried Yuna.

"I'm gonna take care of Kenji, I'll be prepared this time." said Tidus.

"I'll come with you." said Yuna.

"No you won't." said Tidus.

"Yes I will, if you are willing to risk your life for mine, I'll risk my life for yours." said Yuna.

"Yuna.....alright, fine. But just me and you, no one else." said Tidus.

"Awww." said Rikku very lightly so they couldn't hear.

"Also, I sensed something evil about that forest as I went deeper. Where Kenji found me, I say would be only halfway through that forest. There's guaranteed to be some dark force lingering in there. I bet it's linked to the Yolga and Kolga story." said Tidus.

"Okay, then go now, while it's still day. You can see better then." said Wakka.

"No, I'll go at night." said Tidus.

"Why!? Don't walk to your own death, boy." said Lulu.

"These evil forces usually come out at night anyway. Don't forget, I'll have an advantage at dark too, I like dark fighting." said Tidus.

"But what about Yunie? She isn't a warrior." said Rikku.

"I'll be fine, with Tidus..." said Yuna.

"Alright, good luck you two, go back to your rooms and rest." said Gippal.

"Alright." said Tidus.

"I will." said Yuna. Tidus left the room and Yuna followed to their rooms. Yuna went to her bed and Tidus went to his, and they got in.

"Tidus?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah?" replied Tidus.

"Thanks." said Yuna.

"For what?" asked Tidus.

"Everything...." said Yuna.

"What?" asked Tidus as he leaned over to see her, but she was already asleep.

---------------------------------

Yuna woke up at nine, and she hurridly woke up Tidus. They got up, got dressed and equipped their weapons.

"Let's do it!" said Tidus.

"Right." said Yuna. Yuna followed Tidus out the door and out of the hotel. They walked into the forest next to the hotel.

"Let's stick together..." said Tidus as he held out his hand.

"Yes." said Yuna as she grabbed his hand tightly. They walked into the forest with confidence in themselves. They encountered several creatures but Tidus slashed them all to their eternal sleep. With each battle, Yuna constantly healed Tidus of any status abnormalities and lack of HP. They walked till they found a door.

"A door? In a forest??" asked a puzzled Yuna.

"This must be it...Kenji's hideout." said Tidus. Tidus and Yuna both opened the door at the same time and went in.

"Whoa!" said Tidus. He saw the darkness that lingered in the room. There was nothing but darkness. The door behind them shut tight.

"There's no turning back now..." said Tidus. Yuna nodded at his comment and went on in. They soon saw a green dragon, the same dragon that attacked Tidus earlier.

"Tidus! Be careful!" cried Yuna.

"No problem." said Tidus. He ran to the dragon and jumped at his face. The dragon breathed fire at Tidus, but Yuna's magic barrier protected him from it, as Tidus stabbed the dragon in it's mouth. The dragon roared in agony until it lay dead in a puddle of its own blood.

"Let's go." said Tidus. Yuna nodded and went deeper in the dark room until she saw the same figure she saw earlier.

"Kenji..." said Tidus. Tidus stared at the figure until it came closer. The figure became clearer and clearer at it neared the two.

"J...Jecht??" said Tidus in a very big surprise. The "Jecht" figure came closer to Tidus.

"G..Get away from me, you're not my dad." said Tidus. Tidus drew his sword and was ready to assault.

"You would really hurt me? You're own father? I let you go to Akina y'know." said Jecht.

"I...Impossible." said Tidus.

"Tidus! That's not Sir Jecht!" said Yuna.

"Sir??" said Tidus.

"Right, I know it's not him. It must be Kenji!" said Tidus. Tidus attacked Jecht, and the figure disappeared. A new figure took its place, it was Kenji.

"I knew it was you." said Tidus.

"I'm not that stupid, you fool. I knew you wouldn't believe it was Jecht. I was only playing around." said Kenji.

"You talk as if you _know _my father. How do you know him? Talk!" demanded Tidus.

"I'm not telling anything without a fight." said Kenji. Kenji took out his Desert Eagle and his knife.

"A gun? It can't win." said Tidus.

"We'll see!" said Kenji, he drew his gun and emptied the whole magazine at Tidus, but Tidus dodged them all. Kenji reached into his pocket for another magazine, but Tidus rushed at Kenji and kicked his face.

"Argh, you little..." said Kenji. Kenji threw his desert eagle away and took out a second knife. He stacked the two knives together, to form a large knife.

"A knife can't beat a blade, given to me by a friend..." said Tidus. He ran at Kenji and dodged all Kenji's knife strokes.

"Rest in peace!!!!" yelled Tidus as he ducked, and swung backwards at Kenji, slicing his head off. Yuna, frightened at the sight, covered her mouth and fell on her knees. Blood was splat on Tidus' face. As Tidus was staring at Kenji's dead body, a white shining light came out of Kenji, and it took the form of a silver sword, shaped just like Tidus' Brotherhood.

"What the..." said Tidus. The sword looked just like Tidus' Brotherhood sword, except it was shining silver. He picked it up and placed it in his left hand. He tried it out in the air.

"This works great. But what is this...a soul sprit?" asked Tidus.

"I have no idea, let's go back now. We're done here." said Yuna.

"Sorry Yuna, I killed him, I didn't even find any information out." said Tidus.

"That's alright, I'm just glad it's over." said Yuna. They left with their new treasure, back to the hotel the rest of the gang was staying at.

----------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Hey. I made that one long and thoughtful. For those of you who didn't play FFX, Brotherhood is the cool blue sword that Tidus has. It's on the cover. The name is Brotherhood. and the new one he got looks just like it except shiny silver, not just plain silver, yknow how the brotherhood is shiny blue, that one is shiny silver. Dont worry, this will all come together soon. This kenji guy didnt just come out of nowhere. He'll be explained. But I'm glad I made this story, its great and makes me happy. Just review, and make me happier. Thanks.


	26. The Great Race

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters dimwits, i own nothing iigh?

Authors Notes: I'm back for some more. Im getting kinda lazy on this sry guys but I'm trying my best! well, enjoy!

----------------------------------------

One Week Later.....

Wakka gave the nine tickets to the clerk at the airport.

"Thank you sir, you all may go." said the clerk.

"Yay!" said Rikku. The whole gang left the waiting room and entered the long hallway to the plane.

"Wow, this is one long hallway. I'm not in the mood for a marathon..." said Rikku.

"Hush, Rikku." said Gippal. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his face. They began to walk down the hallway.

"Anyway, that was one nice vacation..." said Lulu.

"Yeah, my favorite part was when we went to Hurricane Harbor." said Rikku.

"I loved the shooting we did at the rifle arena." said Gippal.

"Ya sure, the best part was going to the Blitzball tournament." said Wakka.

"I liked the black magic museum." said Lulu.

"I visited my uncle. He lived here." said Yuna.

"I still can't believe that legend let me race him..." said Tidus with a dreamy look.

"What!? What legend? And when did you race?" asked Wakka with a curious look. Tidus glared at him.

"Why do you care?" asked Tidus.

"Tell me! There's a racing superstar here?" asked Wakka. Tidus stared at him until he decided to talk.

"Yeah, I raced with Takahashi Ryosuke." said Tidus. Wakka's eyes widened and looked like they would burst.

"WHAT!!!!??? Did you say Takahashi Ryosuke!?" yelled Wakka.

"Whoa, chill Wakka." said Tidus.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? He's a legend! How could I not be excited! AND HOW DID U RACE HIM!!!" yelled Wakka.

"This may sound like a lie, but I'll tell you." said Tidus.

------------Earlier------------

Tidus went out into his Eclipse. He opened the door and stepped in and started the car.

"I need to go for a drive." said Tidus. He burned out and sped out the parking lot. Tidus sped at 100 MPH up a large mountain.

"_This is one hell of a mountain. I could pretty much have a nice race here. Maybe I should practice my technique here for a while. I have nothing better to do._" thought Tidus. He sped up to 150 MPH to the top of the mountain.

"No cops...nice." said Tidus as he examined the scenery. Tidus turned across the many consecutive tight turns.

"This is a diffcult course." said Tidus. He continued up the pathway until he reached the top. Tidus sped up and used his handbrake to make a tight and fast u-turn.

"_Time for some drift..._" thought Tidus. He checked his seatbelt, and adjusted his seat. He took a heavy breath.

"_GO!_" thought Tidus. He stepped on the gas pedal and shifted to the second gear. He sped up from 30, to 50, to 80, and to 100 MPH on the straightaway. He kept speeding up until he saw the first turn. He immediately shifted to third, then to second, and then drifted across the corner. The Eclipse skidded across the corner infalliably.

"_Perfect!_" thought Tidus. He flawlessly skidded across the corner and sped up again on the next straightaway. As Tidus was speeding, a white FC vroomed up behind him. It used its power to catch up to Tidus, right behind his back.

"_An FC, eh? I could use a sparring partner._" said Tidus. Accepting the challenge, Tidus sped up even more, to 160 MPH on the straightaway. As the next right turn corner was coming up, Tidus immediately slowed down and drifted across the corner.

"_Wow, he's pulling some nice drifting._" thought Tidus as he was checking his rear mirror. The FC drifted even better than Tidus, and was drifting outward, away from the corner. Something Tidus could never do currently. Tidus sped up again, still in lead, drifted across the next corner. But this time, the FC took the outside lane.

"_What makes you think you can pass me from the outside..._" thought Tidus. Tidus drifted quite well across the inside of the corner, but the FC used some marvelous skill and drifted past Tidus from the outside.

"_What the....fuck!?_" thought Tidus with a tense look. The FC easily passed Tidus from the outside and took the lead. Once on the straightaway, Tidus used his power to get right behind the FC, going at 190 MPH. Tidus noticed the next corner was closer than he thought.

"_Crap!!! Gotta slow down!!_" thought Tidus. He immediately pushed the brake very hard, causing the car to move strangely. Tidus attempted to drift, but drifted horribly, and failed halfway through. Tidus spun out in the middle of the corner, watching the FC vroom past. The Eclipse came to a complete halt.

"_I won't let him get away with this!_" thought Tidus. Tidus immediately pushed the gas pedal and turned his steering wheel back to the road. He immediately sped up and drifted across three different corners flawlessly, desperately trying to catch up.

_"_Ah hah!" said Tidus as he saw the FC. The FC was going slower than before.

"_I bet he's wetting his pants now that I'm back. He'll speed up any minute now._" thought Tidus. He waited and waited but the FC didn't speed up. It kept driving normally at 60 MPH.

"You trying to mock me by going slow!? I'll show you!" yelled Tidus. Tidus stepped on the gas pedal, trying to pass him, but the corner already came, causing Tidus to quickly change his mind.

"_Shit!_" thought Tidus. He quickly shifted gears, and once again, made the same mistake of going too fast before a corner. Tidus attempted the drift and failed once again. He was still angry, as he spun out, watching the FC drift flawlessly across the corner at only 70 MPH.

_"Fuck, I'm an amateur compared to him. Who is this guy? He's probably as good as my old man."_Tidus thought. As if reading his mind, the FC reversed right next to Tidus' Eclipse. There was a long moment of silence before Tidus decided to emerge from his car. Soon after, a man wearing a blue undershirt, white suit, white suit pants, and luxery shoes stepped out. He was also wearing sunglasses, and a shiny Relic watch. He had dark blue hair.

"_Haven't I seen this guy before?_" thought Tidus as he stared at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Tidus Sakegura, you?" asked Tidus. The man sighed and looked at Tidus.

"Ryousuke Takahashi..." said the man. Tidus stared blank-eyed at him. Then Tidus' eyes grew wide.

"_Ryousuke...Takahashi?? The racing legend all over Japan!!!???_" thought Tidus.

"Yes, I am the legend. And as you might have seen in magazines, this is my white FC, or RX-7." said Ryousuke.

"Are you serious!? You're THE legend!? No wonder I couldn't get anywhere near you..." said Tidus.

"You were doing fine, but don't get cocky in a race." said Ryousuke. This angered Tidus a little.

"What are you talking about, cocky...I'm not cocky! I'm one of the best racers in Japan!" yelled Tidus.

"Never heard of you..." said Ryousuke. Tidus' hands curled into a fist.

"I'm not famous, but I will be someday. I will be the most famous warrior AND racer. And I'll prove it to you someday..." said Tidus.

"I'm not saying I'm invincible. There are better people than me..." said Ryosuuke as he turned around and looked up at the sky.

"Better...than you?" asked Tidus.

"Not currently, but there will be. Listen...Tidus...a new generation will take over my generation." said Ryousuke.

"Generation?" asked Tidus.

"Someday, I will be defeated too, and a new generation will take over. No one lives forever. This applies to racing, women, money, and life." said Ryousuke.

"Why are you giving me a lecture?" asked Tidus. Ryousuke turned his head toward him.

"Because you will grow strong." said Ryousuke. Tidus simply stared blankly at him, clueless.

"Hope we race again sometime." said Ryousuke. He got back into his RX-7 and drove off down the mountain. Tidus stared at his car leaving as the wind blew crazily on him.

"_I will grow strong...._" thought Tidus as he still stared at the path Ryousuke took. Tidus' expression changed immediately and he became excited.

"That's right. Tidus Sakegura, will be known! I won't give up at all, and I'll surpass you, Ryousuke. Also, I will become so strong, defeat Yolga and make my name up in lights. You'll see..." said Tidus with a very excited look.

----------Back In Present---------

Everyone simply stared at Tidus when he finished his story.

"I wish I was that lucky." said Wakka with a dissappointed look.

"Even if he did race you there's no way you'd win if I had no chance." said Tidus.

"Remember Tidus, don't forget you can get good at racing all you want, but don't forget you're still in SumWaRs. You need to be strong too." said Gippal. Tidus nodded at his comment. They made it to the seats in the airport and sat down.

"This'll be one ride." said Lulu. They all nodded and sat back in their seats.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, its me hassan. took me some major time to do this. I tried to make this long. Most of you shold like this, but if you arent into racing, you won't but there is a real abstract meaning to this big race. I'm not just throwing random things. Also if you watch initial d is, you'll know who Takahashi Ryousuke is. If you don't watch anime, you're probably wondering why Tidus said Takahashi Ryousuke instead of Ryousuke Takahashi. In Initial D anime they say Takahashi Ryousuke, or Fujiwara Takumi. For some reason they say the last name first. Like in Full moon wo sagashite they say Kouyama Mitsuki. It's strange, but its still kool. Read and Review please.


End file.
